Caught in a Cliche
by 4elementsfan4621
Summary: Selena was a normal girl with normal problems, but when she discovers the abnormal stuff around her and about the Bakugan. Things began to be anything than what it seems.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Bakugan or anything except my OC Selena. Enjoy the chapter.**

**XXXX**

I sat down at my desk, staring at my Math homework. God, I hate Math, I'm not good at it at all. My mind's been blurred enough due to how tired I am.

After staring at my Math book, I face desk. There was no way I was going to get this crap at all. The teacher didn't even explain half this crap in class and expects me to do it? Heh, no.

I shut my Math book. I noticed the time was about seven o' clock. I sighed and grabbed some clothes to change into after I get out of the shower.

It took me about twenty minutes to take a shower and blow dry my hair. I walked into my room, now dressed in red tank top and black shorts. I sat down in my blue, fuzzy chair, and grabbed my laptop that I had on my small table beside me. I remembered that I had to finish watching Bakugan. A show that a friend of mine told me about. A lot of people hate it because they claim it's a rip off of Pokemon. God, people can be such nostalgia morons! Pokemon and Bakugan aren't even the same! It's stupid that people get into debates like that!

After watching a few episodes of season two, I looked to see the time was about 10:50.

Ugh, gotta sleep. So tired, but I don't want to. Stupid Insomnia!

I finally gave in and decided to crash on my bed, shutting off my lamp and put my covers on. I yawned, suddenly drifting to sleep immediately for once.

**XXXX**

I groaned as I opened my eyes. Groaning, I got out of my bed.

Only to realize that I wasn't even in my room anymore.

"What the…" I began, "Where am I?"

Suddenly, I hear a knock. The door suddenly opened. I nearly gasped at who walked in.

Dan Kuso's mother.

"Glad to see you're awake. I found you unconscious down the road." Dan's mom stated.

Oh God no.

No, no, no. This is so freaking cliché! No! I refused to believe I am in the Bakugan world!

I pinched myself to feel pain.

This is not a dream? Ok, no. I am not a Mary Sue. I don't do cliché!

I felt like screaming. Not because I was in the Bakugan world, but because this crap has been done over and over again, and I, wanted no part in it. People who are fans of this show would look at me like I was crazy and smack me upside the head for not wanting to come into the Bakugan world. But I am not like other fans. I flat out refuse to believe this crap! Oh my God. What the hell am I going to do?!

"Uhh…you ok?" Dan's mom asked.

"Yeah, sorry, was zoning out there." I apologized, "What did you say before?"

"Do you have any family?" Dan's mom asked, "I am sure that they're very worried about you."

Ugh! Come on Selena think!

"I…don't remember my family." I responded.

Ugh! Selena that was totally cliché! Stop it!

I mentally slapped myself for being an idiot. Well, at least I didn't say I was from another world like the others all the other self-inserts characters I've read. That would've been a real stupid stunt to pull. The worst part is, with some of those self-inserts, the character actually freaking believed them. I know if someone came up to me and said 'I know you from a TV show' I wouldn't believe them.

"Oh you poor child." Dan's mom stated, "You got a case of amnesia."

Don't freaking remind me about the fail I just pulled!

I sighed to keep my anger bottled in as Dan's mom smiled at me, "Don't worry, you can stay here until you get your memories back."

Ok, more cliché!

Ugh!

I slammed a pillow over my face and groaned as Dan's mom left the room.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

"Hey mom! I'm home!"

Oh God, no. No way.

I hit myself in the face repeatedly with the pillow.

Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! My mind screamed. Do not succumb to the cliché.

Ok, calm down, just figure out where you're at in the show.

I finally decided to walk out of the room only to nearly collide with Dan.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." I breathed.

Great, another cliché!

"Oh? It's fine." Dan replied as he helped me up, "Who are you anyways?"

"Dan, she has amnesia!" Dan's mom scolded.

Ok…my head isn't even listening to this anymore.

"Whoa, that stinks." Dan stated, "Can you at least remember your name?"

I nodded, "My name's Selena."

"Hi Selena, I'm Dan." Dan introduced.

I then realized that Dan was in his Season One attire.

Well, at least I know where I am at in the Bakugan universe now. But the question is where am I at in the series. I can't randomly ask 'oh where are you in this now?' Ugh, that would be totally cliché.

"Hey, do you want to know about Bakugan?" Dan asked.

"Bakugan? What's that?" I asked, deciding to play dumb.

"Only the greatest game ever!" Dan exclaimed, "And guess what? My Bakugan here can talk!"

That narrows where I am at in the series. Straight at the beginning.

Dan then pulled out Drago who was still in the form of the ball.

"Don't be shy Drago. Say hi to her." Dan stated.

Drago didn't say anything.

"Ugh! You're still giving me the silent treatment!" Dan growled.

I couldn't help but laughed at Dan's reaction, "You sure he talks?"

"I think so, I heard him talk in my last battle." Dan replied, "Although I just got him."

"Hm really? Cool." I replied before walking out of the room.

**XXXX**

About a few hours later, I laid down on my bed. Thinking about my friends and family back home. I wonder if they're ok without me. Once again, the fans of Bakugan would look at me like I was crazy. I wasn't actually happy to be in this world. I was worried about my friends and family back home. They must be worried sick about me to.

That was the last thought in my head before I fell asleep.


	2. What the? I glow?

**I don't own Bakugan, just Selena.**

* * *

I yawned and got up. It had been a two weeks since I had arrived in the Bakugan world. Dan has been teaching me on how to brawl. Sure, it might be cliché, but hey, I gotta be at least some help in the future.

"Selena! Dan! Come down! Breakfast is ready!" Dan's mom called.

I sighed as I got ready for the day. Throwing on a red tank top and black jean shorts. After changing, I put up my black hair up in a ponytail and ran downstairs.

"Hello Mrs. Kuso." I said as I sat down, "How are you today?"

Dan's mom smiled, "I'm doing good Selena. How about you?"

"Ugh! I got a restless sleep last night." I replied, "I had a weird dream."

"Wanna tell me about it?" Dan's mom asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh? Is it that bad?" Dan's mom asked as Dan came downstairs.

"Yeah." I replied, "It is."

"Hey mom! Hey Selena!" Dan greeted.

"Hello." I greeted back, smirking a bit.

"I gotta go to school again." Dan muttered.

"Hahahaha." I laughed, "Sucks to be you."

"How come she isn't in class?" Dan asked.

"Because, it's only a couple of weeks until school is out anyway." I smirked.

Dan rolled his eyes in response and I laughed.

"Dan you're going to be late for school!" Dan's mom shouted.

Dan ran out of the room, grabbing his backpack.

I laughed, "He's a tough cookie alright."

Dan's mom chuckled, "He can be a bit of a handful at points."

I chuckled as well, "I can see that."

I then grabbed my purse/bag and stood by the door, "Hey, Mrs. Kuso, I'm going up to the park for a bit."

"Ok, be safe." Dan's mom stated as I opened the door and closed it behind me.

I sat down on the bench, completely exhausted.

**XXXX**

I yawn, I didn't get that much sleep last night, and it is because of Insomnia and those dreams. Why were those dreams there last night? I sighed; I hate being kept in the dark.

I heard someone above me.

"Why are you sitting around here?"

I gasped and turned to Masquerade.

"You are a brawler?" He asked.

I slowly nodded.

"Good." Masquerade pulled out his card, "I've been waiting for someone to brawl."

I nearly jumped at the doom card I saw.

"Uhh, look, I am only a rookie. You're ranked at number one, Masquerade, was it? You really wanna battle an amateur like me?" I asked, throwing my hands up in exaggeration.

Masquerade stared at me for half a second and laughed, "You're awfully smart for your age. You've heard of me AND you won't battle me. What a brave girl you are. What's the matter? Scared?"

"No, it's nothing like that." I replied, "I just know you would wipe the floor with me."

Masquerade smirked and stared at me with interest, "Ha! So you are scared? Heh, I should've known. Soon all Bakugan will all belong to me."

I tried to run after him but he disappeared automatically, laughing at me.

I sighed, "Ok, weird."

I went back to Dan's house about while later.

"Hey, is Dan back yet?" I asked.

"He came back twenty minutes ago, but he is currently running an errand for me." Dan's mom replied.

"Oh ok."

With that, I ran upstairs into Dan's room where I had to get something of mine out of his room.

"Perhaps you can listen better than that human."

I nearly had a heart attack, turning around to see Drago on the table in his ball form.

"Oh God, you just…" I began.

"Talked? Yes, I did. Selena was it?" Drago asked.

I nodded, "And you're Drago right?"

"Yes. Do you actually believe that Bakugan is just a game?" Drago wondered.

"Huh? Well, I never really saw it that way." I replied.

"Your friend believes that Bakugan is a game, but there is more to it than that." Drago explained.

"Dan can be a bit…stubborn." I replied, being as honest as I could, "But, you're a living being. Like we humans are. So no, I don't think you're a toy."

I seriously felt like banging my head into a wall when I said that. I really need to think of something much more original next time.

"It's good to know they're not humans as foolish as the one called Dan." Drago stated.

"Hey I'm back, Drag." Dan ran into the room and noticed me, "Oh hey Selena. What's up?"

God, now he's going to think I am a stalker or something.

Sometimes I think I need to be gagged with a freaking spoon.

"Oh, I was talking to Drago." I replied.

"Are you serious? You'll talk to her and not me. What is wrong with you Drago."

Please don't turn into a cliché. Please don't turn into a cliché line!

"Why do you have to be such a stubborn Bakugan Drago? All you had to do was talk." Dan snapped.

Dan typed in something and then sighed, "Ok, we're logged on!" Dan said, stating the obvious, "Hey guys."

"Finally!" Runo exclaimed, making Dan fall out of his chair, and made me jump.

"Nice to hear from you to." I muttered.

"I hope you realize that it's your fault that I lost a Bakugan battle today." Runo ranted.

"What?!" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

I knew right away what it was. But I decided to play dumb with it.

"This creep Masquerade showed up and totally clobbered me." Runo continued to rant.

"He's been winning battles all over the world." Marucho pointed out.

"And every chatroom I've checked is full of people talking about Masquerade." Alice added.

"So, what's his deal?" Dan asked.

"He's won every battle that he's been in, and everyone that's face him has lost their Bakugan." Julie replied.

"Whoa, talk about insane." I muttered, "So he got your Bakugan, Runo?"

"Yep, my precious Terrorclaw is gone for good." Runo answered, looking sad.

I couldn't blame her; I'd feel the same way.

"We have to do something about this Dan." Marucho pointed out.

"Don't worry guys. I'll beat this creep and get all your Bakugan back. That masked moron is going down!" Dan gloated.

"Oh God!" I face palmed, "Uhh, Dan, you do realize that this guy is ranked number one!"

Dan looked at me in shock, "You have got to be kidding me? That's impossible; the number one player should be Shun. Something is weird here."

I shook my head, "Do you even KNOW how to find him so you can brawl him?"

"Uhh, yeah, that is going to be harder than I thought." Dan responded.

**XXXX**

"Hey Masquerade, how about we have a battle." Dan grinned.

I face palm, _Hey, if you're going to psyche out the guy, Dan, then do it in a different matter._

"Hey Masquerade! I'm sick and tired of you bullying brawlers! You're going down!" Dan snapped, "That is, if you're man enough to face me. Oh are you going to keep hiding under that mask like the poser you are?! You Bakugan's are mine, you understand?! The name's Dan and I challenge you to a brawl! I'm the new number one in town!"

Drago scoffed, "Heh, you're kidding."

I chuckled.

"Quiet, can't you see I'm bluffing the guy?" Dan sighed.

I snorted, "I don't think Masquerade's afraid of someone like you."

"Listen to me, humans." Drago began, "I am not a toy. In your world you both see me as token of battle for your game. I ask you both: is this just a game to the both of you?"

I looked away, "Well…"

"Hello? This is the greatest game ever!" Dan shouted, interrupting me, "I love everything about the Bakugan!"

I slammed my hand to my forehead.

You know, I'm starting to think I'm insane because of all the weird dreams I've been having lately.

Heck, I have lost my mind!

"What's wrong, Drago, I thought that this was what you were programed for?" Dan wondered.

I sighed heavily.

"Bakugan is more than a game." Drago stated.

I broke the awkward silence, "I'm going to watch that battle of yours tomorrow, if it happens."

Dan grinned, "Sure, I'll need someone to watch me wipe the floor with that creep."

**XXXX**

The next day, I had no weird dreams for once. Thank God, and now, I have to get down to Pondale Avenue to watch Dan battle.

I realized that I already knew what was going to happen, but I wanted to watch the brawl go down myself.

When, I got there, I saw Shuji and Akira by the fence.

Great, the biggest amateurs are here!

I glared, "What the heck are you two doing here?"

"Glad to see someone will get to see I wipe the floor with Dan." Shuji smirked.

I scoffed and crossed my arms, "I'm sorry, can you repeat that again because you're quite the amateur."

"Amateur? Who are you calling amateur, girl? Why don't you get out of here why you still have the chance?" Shuji threatened.

"Bitch please; I could kick your butt against Bakugan any day!" I snapped at him.

Just then, Dan ran towards us.

"What the…" Dan groaned, "Not you two again! I don't have time for this!"

"You owe me; I demand a rematch, so pull out your card and let's go." Shuji snapped.

"Someone's a sore loser." I muttered.

"Ready or not!" Shuji smirked, pulling out is field card.

"Do you want to watch me wipe the floor with this guy?" Dan asked me.

"Go ahead, I don't care, I already know you're going to beat this wannabe." I replied.

"Ok then. You wanna piece of me?" Dan barked.

"Field open!" Shuji and Dan shouted in unison.

All of a sudden, I felt the wind rushing all around me and then the wind died down.

Shuji and Akira ran off.

"Uhh…those guys are chickens." I stated with a smile, "I take it you kicked their butts?"

"Of course I did." Dan replied, with a smirk.

Suddenly, I felt like Dan and I were being watched. And I felt negative energy.

"I'm looking for Dan Kuso." A familiar voice stated.

"That you Masquerade?" Dan wondered.

Masquerade stepped out of the shadows.

"So, you decided to show up, and I get to put a face to the name. Well, Masquerade, I hear you've been stealing other peoples' Bakugan. How come?" Dan spat.

When Masqurade pulled his field card, he glanced at me. I blinked in surprise, staring at him back. I had no idea why, but the look on his face made me tremble a bit. Makes me wonder if he knows about the weird things happening to me.

Oh God no, that would be totally cliché.

"We put a lot of time into organizing the game, and there's no way I'm going to let you or anyone else mess it up." Dan growled.

"It's time to battle, Dan." Masquerade looked at me once again, "I hope you don't get in the way of this battle, girl. If you want to brawl me next, you'll have to wait until I wipe the floor with your friend."

I glared at him, "Didn't want to, I respect that this is Dan's fight, not mine, but do anything to tick me off then you'll regret it."

Masquerade just snorted in response.

"Field Open!" They shouted in unison.

I pulled out my card and flipped it over so I could actually watch the battle.

"Gate Card set!" Dan and Masquerade shouted, throwing their Gate Cards.

"Be careful, if this guy's number one, then he means business." I declared.

Dan smirked, "Don't worry Selena, I can handle it."

I nodded.

Masquerade pulled out his doom card, "Your move."

The area glowed purple.

I could suddenly feel negative energy; a chill went down my spine. It wasn't enough to make me feel terrified, just to freak me out a little.

Dan pulled out his Serpinoid and threw it, "Bakugan stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!" Masquerade shouted, throwing his Bakugan by Dan's.

I looked at my Bakupod. Which showed that Reaper had the upper hand.

"Gate card open!" Dan exclaimed.

Two fire rings were around both Bakugan.

"Dan! Don't get cocky!" I shouted.

"You should listen to that girl beside you. Ability card activate! Dimension four!" Masquerade smirked.

His ability card negated Dan's ability.

"What was that?" Dan asked.

"His ability card negated your gate card! That's what Dimension Four does!" I responded.

"Smart girl." Masquerade stated.

I just shrugged in response.

"Oh crap." I muttered as Reaper sent Serpanoid to the doom dimension.

"What incredible power!" Drago stated.

I nodded in agreement.

"Bakugan brawl!" Dan exclaimed, "Bakugan stand."

I noticed that Dan sent his Saurus into battle.

Masquerade just sent his Reaper out.

"Ability Card activate! Saurus blow!" Dan shouted.

Fire went all around Saurus.

"Double Dimension!" Masquerade shouted.

"Oh shit!" I swore.

"What?" Dan asked.

"Uhh, that card just negated your ability." I replied.

"Aw, snap!" Dan cried, seeing that the flames from his ability card disappeared.

Reaper hit Saurus with his scythe, sending him straight into the doom dimension.

"No fair! I want my Bakugan back!" Dan snapped.

"Sorry! But no can do, once the doom card is set, no one inside the doom card can return from it." Masquerade replied.

I really wanted to smack that bastard's smirk off his face!

"Doom card?" Dan and I said in unison.

"Yes Dan and…Selena was it? The doom card. Once you throw it down, it overpowers all cards, sending the defeated bakugan into another dimension for eternity." Masquerade explained.

"You're kidding!" Dan gasped.

"That's low!" I spat.

I, of course already knew this, but the last thing I need to say is something that I'm from another universe. Yeah, not a good idea.

"The doom dimension!" Drago shouted.

"He's right; bakugan can never return to the doom dimension there we meet our end." Drago stated.

"Now I know why you're stealing everyone's Bakugan. But the question is why are you wreaking our game, Masquerade?" Dan asked.

Masquerade laughed, "Dan, Dan, Dan, whoever says this was just a game. Every single battle is real."

Dan looked like he was in a state of shock.

"Gate card set!" Dan threw his gate card and threw Drago in. While Masquerade threw in Reaper again.

Reaper and Drago battled.

"Why are you doing this?" Drago asked, "Don't you know what's been happening to Vestroia?"

"That does not concern me." Reaper replied, "I am a soldier, and in this dimension, I am deemed to team up with a human then I can have infinite power."

"You fool!" Drago snarled.

"It's time I sent you to the doom dimension." Reaper stated.

"Have a pleasant journey." Reaper shouted, raising his scythe.

Drago started to glow, and so did I.

"Huh?" I began looking at myself, "What the hell?"

What was happening to me? This was insane! Was I turning into some kind of freak or something?

"What?" Masquerade shouted.

"Gate card open! Firestorm!" Dan shouted, "We're down to our last card and this is it."

Suddenly, the card shattered in Dan's hand.

We then found ourselves back where we started before the battle.

Drago dropped beside Dan.

"I could've sent your Bakugan to the doom dimension, easily. It's been a slice Dan, later." Masquerade said, walking out of the room.

"Wait, I can beat you!" Dan exclaimed.

I wasn't really focusing right now. Why the hell did I glow? Am I turning into a freak or something? Oh God no, not another cliché!

"Bakugan is more than a game kiddo. There are more power in it. It's a battle that could decide the fate of the world." Masquerade explained.

Before he turned around and left, Masquerade looked at me and smirked. I looked up to him staring at him. Oh God, I did not like that look on his face. Some serious crap was going to go down soon, I am sure of it. With that, Masquerade turned and walked away.

"I will beat you Masquerade!" Dan exclaimed.


	3. Just Another, Cliche Day

**Ok, I just wanted to let all the readers know. No Dan and Selena will be paired. Dan and Selena have more of a brother and sister relationship then anything. I hope to get the next chapter up by either tomorrow or Sunday**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan. Just Selena!**

**XXXXX**

_It felt like I was on no ground at all, and I was staring at fire. It looked like this place was falling apart._

_Suddenly, I saw myself glowing._

_That glow again. What's going on?_

_Then, I saw what looked to be a glowing Bakugan._

"_Who are you?" I asked._

__**XXXX**

I rose off my bed gasping for air. It was just another dream, and it ended at the wrong time. I needed some answers.

Thankfully, it was a Saturday today. So Dan didn't have to go to school today.

But since he and I have been hanging out for the past few days, I wanted some time to myself.

When I got dressed, I told Dan's mom I was going outside for a little while before leaving.

**XXXX**

I sat on the bench at the park. I needed some answers like what is with those weird dreams I've had lately. I could tell Dan but I have no idea how he's going to react.

I suddenly saw a Pryus Bakugan on the ground. I almost recognized what it looked like right away.

Huh? Is that…?

Suddenly, the Bakugan popped out of his ball, "Where am I?"

"Uhh, planet Earth." I answered, "Who are you?"

"My name's Leonidas." He replied.

"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Selena." I smiled, "Are you from Vestroia?"

"Yes." Leonidas answered.

Well there's a shock. I guess he's not like his self from the Bakugan game.

"Hey." I began, "How about you be my partner."

"Hmm…" Leonidas hesitated, "Very well, I will team up with you."

I grinned like a little fangirl. Leonidas was one of my favorite Bakugan back home.

"Alright then." I smirked, "Let's go."

Suddenly, I heard a lot of yelling.

"Hey give me back my Bakugan." I heard a boy shout.

"Heh, no can do kid, it's mine now." A familiar voice laughed.

Huh? It's Shuji.

"Do you want to go find out what's going on?" Leonidas asked.

I looked at him and nodded, and then looked at Shuji and glared.

I ran over to the kid he was messing with.

"Hey! Back off!" I snarled.

"Mind your own business, girl!" Shuji snapped.

"I don't take too kindly to people who bully other brawlers around. Now step aside before you regret it!" I snapped back.

"Is that a challenge?" Shuji asked.

I pulled out my card, "If you're up for it. But here's the deal, if I win you give this kid's Bakugan back, and if I lose, I won't challenge you and I'll swallow my pride and say you're the better brawler."

He pulled out his card, "It's a deal, prepared to get served. I guess this saves me the trouble of finding you, Selena."

I gasped as I saw the doom card, "Oh shit. You're working for Masquerade."

Oh of freaking course he is working for Masquerade! Wow, what a cliché moment!

"I don't know why he's interested with an amateur like you, but I'm about to find out." Shuji smirked.

"Field open!" The two of us shouted in unison, "Gate card set!"

The two cards glowed. Both glowed red.

"Doom card set!" Shuji yelled.

"Bakugan brawl! Griffon stand!" I threw the Bakugan on my card.

"Heh, is that the best you can do? Bakugan brawl! Pryus Falconeer stand!" Shuji shouted, throwing his Bakugan on my card.

"Battle recognized, Pryus Griffon and Pryus Falconeer are both at 320 gs." My bakupod informed me.

"Hm? Alright let's see what you got. Ability Card active!"

Falconeer pulled its wings in tight around its body as a twister of fire surrounded it. It snapped open its wings again the fire fading away instantly. However some of it remained within the grasp of the warrior's right claw.

I smirked, "Gate card open! Energy merge!"

The card glowed and so did Falconeer. It look like he was in pain.

Falconeer's power level dropped to where it was. While mind was the same.

"Ability card activate! Fire wall!" I shouted.

A fire wall was in between Griffion and Falconeer. "Falconner and 220 gs. Griffon at 420 gs."

I smirked as I won the battle, "Heh, how's it feel to be beaten by a girl."

"Don't get cocky." Shuji growled, throwing a gate card down.

"Watch yourself Selena." Leonidas stated.

I grinned and nodded, "Bakugan brawl! Pryus Fear Ripper stand!"

"Heh, fool! Gate card open! Mind ghost!"

My eyes widened, "Fuck! You sent your own Bakugan to the doom dimension! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't need it; I can take you down with my last Bakugan." Shuji smirked.

"Selena." Leonidas hovered by me, "Let me take him! Throw me in."

"What?!" I sighed and nodded, "Fine. Gate card set! Bakugan brawl! Pryus Leonidas stand."

"Leonidas at 340 gs." The bakupod declared.

"Heh, bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!" Shuji yelled.

"Mantris at 300 gs. Commencing battle!"

"Bring it on!" Leonidas barked.

"Gate card open! Grand Sprit!" I shouted.

"What's that?" Shuji asked.

"It's a gate card that increases my Leonidas's power level by 50 gs for each gate card out on the field. And there three on the field."

"Leonidas power let up to 490 gs."

"And I'm not done yet! Ability card activate! Alpha Blaster!" I shouted.

"Leonidas power level increased to 690 gs."

Shuji's eyes widened, "No way!"

"You were smart about that gate card earlier, but you could've used it to your advantage later on!" I stated.

"I lost." Shuji muttered.

I grinned, "Way to go Leonidas, you rock!"

"Heh, too easy!" Leonidas mumble.

I giggled.

"You couldn't save my Bakugan, could you?"

I turned to the kid who looked sad, "That guy said that my Bakugan won't ever come back, ever."

I sighed; poor kid.

"Here." I handed him my Serpinoid, "Take it."

"Really? But this is your bakugan!" The kid replied.

I smiled, "I have others, but you don't have any."

"Oh thank you." The kid smiled, "What's your name?"

"Selena. What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Blake." He smiled back at me.

"Hey Selena!"

I turned to see Dan running over to me.

"Hey." I turned to Blake, "If you want to battle sometime, just say the word."

"I will." Blake smiled.

With that, Blake ran off.

"It seems you had a good day." Dan smirked.

I nodded, "Say hello to my new Bakugan, Dan."

"Hello there." Dan greeted, staring at Leonidas.

"Hello." Leonidas greeted back, "I am Pryus Leonidas."

"My name's Dan and this is my partner Drago." Dan replied.

Drago didn't say anything.

"So, how was your day?" I asked.

"I had to fight one of Masquerade's goons." Dan answered.

"What? Me too!" I responded.

Dan's eyes widened, "And you won?"

"It was Shuji of course I was going to win." I responded, crossing my arms across my chest.

"You're too nice, Selena." Dan stated.

I scoffed, "Hey, I don't start something unless the other person starts something."

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that!" Dan teased.

"Oh shut up."

**XXXX**

**Please review! I love getting constructive criticism. :D **


	4. Wait, I have what?

**Holy crap! Over 3000 words! And part of this was typed at two in the morning to! I stayed up late last night trying to finish this! Oh God, this chapter was so much fun to write!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan! Just Selena!**

**XXXX**

I smiled as I walked into the park. Things have been very busy lately. More creeps that were working for Masquerade were still coming after me. Heh, I really shouldn't be in good spirits. But deep in my heart, I was concerned. The dreams were getting worse. Much worse. I could still see that Bakugan glowing positive energy. But now, I can feel uneasiness coming from the Bakugan in my dreams. Then, last night, I saw a dead flower on the table. I had that weird glow and healed it. It was like I was getting weirder and weirder by every day. That doesn't happen with normal people. Not ever. God, does every cliché want to bite me in the ass like that right now?

"Is something troubling you?" Leonidas asked, popping out of his ball on my shoulder.

"Uhh…" I hesitated. Could I really tell him what was going on? Seriously, I don't even think Bakugan would believe me. Even Leonidas wouldn't believe the weird stuff that I am going through right now. Heck, I don't even know if I am human or not anymore. Heck, I still couldn't wrap my mind around that this was real! Bakugan, the characters, the battles. Everything here was real; whether I liked it or not. This world is real. As real as my world is right now. Sheesh, I really am losing my mind.

I sighed; feeling the breath caught in my throat, "I don't know Leonidas. I can't really wrap my head around it. There's been weird things going around me. I don't even know if I am human anymore."

"I understand." Leonidas responded, surprising me, "Tell me when you're ready."

I felt a mass of panic rushing through me. Did Leonidas really know a lot about what was going on? I couldn't even believe what was happening to me. I knew this was real, but I sort of think I am dreaming. That everything here is a mirage. Yet I know that this is real. Every ounce of this was real. Like I had stated before, regardless of whether I like it or not, this was as real as the real world was. Even though I had been living in a world where I thought this world was just a TV show. Yet I am here.

I heavily sighed again; my mind wasn't paying attention to anything around me. My thoughts were so deep I hadn't paid any attention to anything.

"Selena, something doesn't feel right." Leonidas hesitated, waiting for me to answer, but I didn't, "Selena are you listening?"

I blinked in surprise, I looked at him, "Sorry, I must've been zoning out. What did you…?"

I felt the winds suddenly picked up.

"What is going on?" Leonidas questioned.

I resisted the urge to be sarcastic.

Why in the world would I know? I am the girl who thought I had a ton of insanity since arriving to the Bakugan world.

"Ahh, just the girl I wanted to see."

I jumped at the voice, recognizing it immediately. I turned around but no one was there.

Oh God, my life keeps getting weirder and weirder by the second now.

"Look." I began, "I really should get going."

"Oh but I am afraid I can't let you leave, Selena."

A strong hand was suddenly on my shoulder. Sending immediate chills down my spine.

I knew who voice that is…

But what did he want from me?

I jumped and turned, looking into the mask of Masquerade himself.

"Don't scare me like that!" I snapped, smacking his arm away, "Don't you have anything better to do besides stalk a girl like me? Why don't you just leave me in peace?"

"But, it's like I said Selena, I can't do that anymore." Masquerade stated, grabbing both of my shoulders, "Because of the power you hold."

My blood ran cold and I froze. Power? What was he talking about?

He smirked at me, seeming to enjoy that look of shock on my face, "You mean your Bakugan didn't tell you what you hold?"

He seemed to be sending that message to Leonidas more than me.

"Masquerade! What are you talking about?!" Leonidas demanded.

"Don't play dumb!" Masquerade snapped, "You know the power she holds is the key to saving Vestoria!"

WHAT?!

No, he's lying. He has to be lying. That is totally impossible! I can't…

Masquerade chuckled at my frozen figure, "You are beginning to realize it. The dreams, the positive energy, and the negative energy you sense from me. No human is supposed to know or have that ability. But you do. You hold the key to the power to save Earth and Vestoria from my master Naga's wrath. But you only hold half the power. So if I take you to Naga himself, maybe I will be able to find the other half of the power that I am searching for."

I was speechless, "Look, you have the wrong girl." I laughed, smacking his arms away from my shoulders, "This has to be an absolute joke." I laughed again, "Nice one."

The look on his face clearly stated the opposite.

I chuckled nervously, "You're not lying, are you? You're being serious aren't you?"

Masquerade's grin grew, "When it comes to Bakugan and the fate of Vestroia and the Earth, I am being dead serious. If you don't believe me, ask your Bakugan there. I am sure he can explain to you what the power within you really is. The positive energy from the two cores. The Infinity Core!"

"You're bullshitting yourself!" I argued, not wanting to believe what Masquerade was saying, "You can't be saying that me, of all people has the power of something from another world? I am one of the clumsiest people on the face of the earth and you're saying that I hold part of the key to saving two worlds. That is a bit hard to believe, don't you think? It's very far-fetched to me. Because I am one of the last people that should be chosen for something this important! I am not special. I may love having part of the action, but damn, I would never be chosen for something that seems THIS important."

"You cannot believe me, but it is the truth." Masquerade took a step closer to me, "Everything I have told you is true. You have the power, and you're coming with me whether you like it or not."

"No! Stop the freaking act! You're crazy, insane, and mental! I don't have anything that you want!" I wanted to cry, to scream, to run. But I was frozen, in a state on complete and utter shock. I couldn't move at all. My breath was caught in my throat. My heart felt like it was going to have a heart attack. I felt adrenaline wash over me like there was no tomorrow.

Yet, I couldn't do a thing, but just stand there. My eyes widened with complete fear. Still feeling that shock in my eyes. It was written all over my face…

I was terrified. I knew now that everything he said was true. I was just in denial about it. But, how couldn't I be? This was madness, utter madness! This was absolutely cliché on so many levels! Totally cliché. I was definitely caught in a cliché!

My thoughts were interrupted as I saw Leonidas in his ball form, hitting Masquerade in the face repeatedly.

"You will not take her!" Leonidas exclaimed, "I won't let you!"

He was...seriously trying to protect me from Masquerade? This was odd on so many levels! Leonidas was a Bakugan if I remembered from the video game, was an aggressive Bakugan in battle. And yet here he was, trying to protect me from Masquerade. But then again, this Leonidas is much different than his video game counterpart. First of all, he isn't from the doom dimension like his video game counterpart. And second, he was toned down a bit. His aggressiveness, at least was.

I felt myself being pushed painfully by Masquerade, snapping me out of my thoughts. What Leonidas was doing to him was completely useless! Then I saw the unthinkable…

His dimension portal!

My survival instincts kicked it as I finally got myself to move, nearly pushing Masquerade down as I bolted down the street. I screamed as loud as I could. Knowing that running from Masquerade was only going to be limited on time. Hopefully, Dan or Runo hears me screaming.

I felt Masquerade painfully yanking me by my right arm. I screamed as I had tears coming down from my eyes. It felt like he'd torn my freaking arm off. And the worst part is…

I was feeling helpless, and I hated feeling helpless.

"Let go of me!" I shouted, struggling in his grip as much as I could.

It was with no avail. I was only tiring myself out.

Masquerade tsked as he was pulling me forward. Making the pain in my arm twice as worse, "Now, now Selena. You know I can't do that!"

"Let go of me!" I shouted again.

"You can struggle and scream all you want, but it won't help you." Masquerade stated, "Accept it. You lose. No one is here to save…"

"Hey! What do you think you're doing to her! Leave her alone!"

Someone had tackled Masquerade to the ground, making him let go of me.

I was absolutely shocked; I wasn't expecting anyone to come to my rescue.

I really felt like one of those Disney princesses who had been rescued.

Oh God; get out of my head cliché!

"Selena!" Dan exclaimed, running over to me to help me up, "Are you ok?"

"Am I ok?!" I shouted back at him, now feeling a ton of rage building up, "I was nearly kidnapped! And I found out I have something within me that could save Vestoria and Earth! Am I ok? Hell to the no I am not! I am losing my mind! I am going freaking insane!"

"Who the heck do you think you are Masquerade?!" Dan demanded, "Hurting an innocent girl like that!"

Masquerade snorted, "That girl is beyond innocent! She holds the power to save Vestoria and Earth!"

"You'll leave her alone!" Dan growled, gritting his teeth, clearly beyond pissed off.

"You stay the hell away from me, you bastard!" I hissed, pointing my finger at Masquerade.

You couldn't blame me for freaking out so much. I couldn't have imagined if Dan didn't arrived the second he came here.

I would've fallen into that crazy Bakugan Naga's hands!

Masquerade scoffed as he looked straight at me, "You win this round, but I am giving you this warning; the next time we meet, I will be taking you to Naga! And that half power of the Infinity Core will be mine!"

With that, he disappeared.

Leonidas rolled over to me, "Are you ok?"

"No, I am not ok." I replied, "I don't even know what just happened!"

Oh, I knew, but I didn't want to believe it!

"Selena." Drago popped on Dan's shoulder, "Can you explain what just happened?"

"Uhhh, I am sort of having trouble wrapping my mind about it." I responded.

Oh that was the understatement of the year!

Dan put a hand on my shoulder, "Tell us when you're ready then. But if Masquerade comes near you, I'll be the one to make sure you don't have what could've happened here if I didn't arrive not happen."

"Thanks Dan." I sighed, "I really think I should explain it to the others when we get back."

"Good idea." Dan stated, "That way, we can all hear it once."

I nodded as we headed back to Dan's house.

**XXXX**

I was sitting down in Dan's room with Dan beside me. It'd only been twenty minutes since everything had happened. And I was still in a state of shock.

"Hey Dan. Hey Selena!" Marucho greeted as he, Runo, Alice, and Julie all showed up on the computer screen.

They all noticed how frozen I was.

"Huh? What's wrong Selena?" Runo asked.

"There's something I need to tell you all." I muttered.

"Huh? Well what is it?" Julie asked.

I swallowed the breath caught in my throat.

This was going to be a long explanation.

"Well, for a while now I have been having these weird dreams. These dreams would have a glowing Bakugan. I could feel the positive energy from this Bakugan." At this point, I noticed that I got Drago, Tigerra, and Leonidas's attention, "At first, I thought it was all a coincidence. Then, the dreams got a little…weird. They felt real. Now, I wasn't just seeing that Bakugan, but others that I could feel the negative energy from. All of these dreams were getting weirder and weirder by the day. Then I realized that those dream had to be no coincidence. It made no sense that I was getting those dreams out of pure luck. I thought I was insane, I thought I was losing my mind. Then, just last night, I saw a dead flower on the table, and I glowed and when the glow died down, that flower was healed. I also remember glowing during Dan and Masquerade's battle. But I didn't understand how I could all do that stuff. Until what happened a half hour ago. Masquerade had appeared and told me that I hold the key. Well half of it at least. He said it's the power that he has been searching for all this time. I thought he was insane. I thought I had been going insane, but what he said took things to a whole new level. Masquerade said that I hold half of a power called the Infinity Core."

That had shocked everyone, especially the Bakugan.

"Whoa, what is that?" Dan wondered.

I hesitated, "I don't know. Masquerade said it was the key to saving Vestroia and Earth."

I knew about it, yes. But if I blurted it out right now, it would definitely draw suspicion. I mean, I couldn't just blurt out 'oh I know you all from a TV show and that's why I know this stuff.' No one in their right mind would believe that.

Everything was pure silence for a minute.

"I know of the power that Selena speaks of." Drago began, "It was one of the two powers that kept the Bakugan world from falling apart. It was the positive energy core of our world. I felt the power when I met you Selena, but I was unconvinced you have the power until now."

I looked up at him. Of course he knew about the Infinity Core. Every Bakugan knew about that.

"Drago is correct." Tigerra intervened, "I saw the Infinity Core leaving Vestroia before I had arrived to Earth."

"Whoa." Dan looked at me, "Do you even know how the half of the Infinity Core got into you?"

I shook my head, "No! I didn't even know the freaking thing was within me! I thought all the weird things that were happening to me were just an illusion! Just some weird that I have. I thought I was either going crazy, or my mind was just playing tricks on me!"

"It's very important that we keep Selena out of the hands of Masquerade!" Drago stated, "If he really is after the Infinity Core, then Selena is in a lot of danger."

"Don't worry! I won't let that creep get near her!" Dan shouted, "If he does, then I'll bust his grill for it!"

"Selena I can't imagine what you are going through." Alice sighed.

I really felt like commenting at that, but since we weren't supposed to know that she was Masquerade yet, I couldn't say a thing.

"Selena, you must promise me that the half of the Infinity Core will not fall into Masquerade's hands. If that happens then Vestroia and the human world is doomed." Drago briefly said.

I sighed and nodded, "I'll make sure it doesn't fall into hands of Masquerade."

I knew how high the stakes were now. My life was now at risk of being lost. God only knows what will happen if I end up in the hands of Naga. Great, just great. I never signed up for this! Heck, I never asked for any of this.

"I never expected a human to have a part of the Infinity Core within them." Tigerra noted.

"I wasn't expecting it either!" Leonidas agreed, "Even though I could sense that positive energy within Selena. I never expected her to have the power."

"Oh don't worry, Selena!" Runo grinned, "I'll get your revenge when I settle the score with Masquerade.

Dan twitched, "Oh no! I'm going to be the one to beat that creep Runo!"

I rolled my eyes and the argument.

"Thanks Runo." Sarcasm clearly was in my voice, "I appreciate it."

"See, Selena agrees." Runo shouted.

"Runo, she was being sarcastic." Marucho pointed out.

"No." Julie came closer to the screen, "Selena and Runo; I think you're trying to get Dan's attention."

"Are you insane?! Dan was freaking there when Masquerade tried to kidnap me! I am NOT joking or trying to get any attention! Would I joke about this?! No! I wouldn't!" I practically screamed out, startling Marucho and Alice a bit.

"Why would we do that?" Runo crossed her arms across her chest, "That is so lame!"

I snorted; knowing all too well that Runo and Dan would end up together. The two were just too stubborn to admit it.

Drago then decided it was finally time to explain everything about Vestroia. He explained everything he explained in the beginning of the show.

**XXXX**

A couple of hours later, I was sitting in my room. I couldn't believe what had happened today. I had the Infinity Core within me! Everything has altered so much already because I was here. That saying was true. Not everything was written in stone.

The question was…

What was I going to do now that Masquerade knows?

That must mean…

Oh crap, oh crap. Oh no. Naga must know to. Oh God, I am so screwed! So freaking screwed.

I had to watch my back with the whole Masquerade recruits the top ranked players came especially.

I knew I had a lot to deal with later on.

**XXXX**

**Please review! I love getting reviews XD**


	5. Depression is Overrated

**I am sorry for the late update. Finals were last week, and they were a pain. I wanted to also tell everyone that I will be going on a trip on Tuesday through Friday for a retreat, and I will have no internet access at all. I will not be able to update next weekend due to having to catch up on homework. So the next update will probably be in two weeks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, just Selena.**

It had been only a few days after what happened to me, and I still felt like I was in a state of shock.

Leonidas rolled over next my bed, "Are you ok?"

I laughed, "Being ok would be a total lie." I chuckled, "If you think I am still upset, it's not that either."

Ok, maybe it was just that to. I mean, I miss everyone from home. I can't believe that I might never see them again. It was so depressing.

I was depressed. I have never been depressed in my life. Back in my world, I had a pretty easy life. My parents kept up with everything and treated me very well. We never really had a crisis, and we also never had any financial problems either. The worst bad situation for me in my world was a failed Math test and nearly failing Math my sixth grade year. Which was probably the reason why I was having such a hard time with seventh grade Math before I came to this world.

But still, I hate depression. It was so overrated. Seriously, I feel like one of those spoiled kids who is upset about a broken toy or something. And boy, did I hate that feeling. It felt like I had no respect for anyone which was totally not true.

I had lost my mind when I got here. Damn, I feel like such a whiny bitch. Ugh! Stop saying that! Stop it with the depression!

Well, most of the depression was from homesickness. But the rest of it was mostly full of fear. Seriously, I don't even know if I am going to survive here now.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Selena, you alright?" I heard Dan ask.

I didn't say anything.

"Selena, you can't be sleeping still? It's the middle of the afternoon." Dan knocked on the door again, but I didn't even say anything, "The others are worried sick about you. Come on, open the door."

I sighed and got up to open the door.

"What?" I demanded.

"The others wanted me to know if you were ok." Dan sighed, "I don't know if you were ok or not since…"

"Hey, I would've been in that creep's hands if it wasn't for you. Thanks." I sighed.

I shivered at the thought of what would've happened if Dan didn't show up. Thankfully, he was near the area when he heard me scream.

But then I felt disgusted. The thought of playing the role of a damsel in distress makes me wanna gag. Ugh! Way too cliché for me.

"Oh, I thought you were…" Dan began.

I cut him off, "I'll be honest though, I am really scared."

There was a no shit Sherlock there.

"Is that what's been troubling you lately?" Leonidas asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely." I replied, tucking my hair behind my ear.

Oh how much of a lie that was.

"Hey, there's nothing to be scared of." Dan tried to reassure me, "If Masquerade comes back and tries to hurt you, I'll be there to stop him!"

"Dan." I sighed, "You can't always be there to protect me and quite honestly I would hate to be protected all the time."

"Huh? Won't be there to protect you? Stop beating yourself up." Dan snapped.

"You don't know what I am going through. It's easier said than done." I argued.

I nearly face palmed. Oh God, why did I have to say that?!

"Don't know what you're going through?! Well, I think that you need to stop letting a creep like Masquerade get to you." Dan snarled.

"Like I said; easier said than done." I repeated.

Dan honestly didn't know the half of my predicament.

"It can't be that hard." Dan argued.

Oh my God are you serious right now Dan?! Masquerade tried to kidnap me and he knows that I have half of the Infinity Core inside of me. Of course I am going to let someone like him get to me after what I have been through.

Ugh! Talk about unrealistic reactions Dan!

"I'll tell you what. Why don't you and I battle?" Dan sighed, pulling out a card.

I crossed by arms across my chest, "Why?"

"Because it might make you feel better." Dan replied, "Come on, I'm ready."

"No, it really won't." I responded.

"And sitting around here depressed won't?" Dan asked, raising an eyebrow, "Come on, I taught you everything you know."

"But you beat me every time I battle you." I argued.

"Come on you're not even going to try?" Dan wondered, a vein pulsing in his forehead, "Did Masquerade seriously get you that depressed?"

He doesn't know the half of it, Selena. He doesn't know the half of it.

I felt my breath caught in my throat and sighed.

Well, a battle with Dan doesn't seem too bad. Since there are no doom cards I guess it's a fair fight. But if I lose, I might beat myself up for it.

I sighed. Fine, I guess brawling Dan is fine.

I pulled out a card, "Fine, let's make this quick."

Dan laughed, "Don't hold back."

"Field open!" The two of us shouted, flipping over our cards to reveal the attribute hexagon.

We both appeared on the battle field.

"Gate card set!" Dan and I shouted, throwing our cards down.

"Bakugan brawl! Centipoid stand!" I shouted throwing my Bakugan to my gate card.

The Pyrus insect rose.

"Bakugan brawl! Griffon stand!" Dan shouted, throwing his Bakugan to where Centipoid was, "Ability Card activate! Wing burst."

Fire went around Griffon's wings.

"Pyrus Griffon up to 390 g's. Pyrus Centipoid decreased to 290 g's." My bakupod informed me.

"Gate card open! Character!" I shouted.

"Centipoid power level doubled to 580 g's." My Bakupod stated.

Centipoid hit Griffon, knocking him back into ball form.

"Whoa! I won!" I stated, catching my Bakugan that reverted back to his ball.

"Whoa, nice job! But this brawl isn't over yet." Dan smirked, throwing down a gate card, "Bakugan brawl! Manion stand!"

"Manion at 330 g's."

"Bakugan brawl! Saurus stand!" I shouted.

"Gate card open! Triple Battle!" Dan exclaimed, "Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!"

Drago appeared in the battle.

"Combined power of 670 g's."

My face fell.

Well shit!

Manion and Drago fired fire attacks at Saurus, knocking him back into his ball form.

Dan caught his Bakugan, "Heh, nice try. But I know all your moves."

"Well so do I!" I threw a gate card down, "Bakugan brawl! Centipoid stand!"

Centipoid appeared on my gate card.

"Centipoid at 290 g's."

"Bakugan brawl! Manion stand!" Dan shouted, throwing his Bakugan by Centipoid.

"Gate card open! Energy merge!" I shouted.

"Manion power level at 230 g's. Centipoid at 390 g's."

"Ability card activate! Backfire!" Dan shouted.

Manion nullified my gate card and fired at Centipoid, defeating him.

"Aw crap." I muttered, "Gate card set!" I threw another gate card.

"Leonidas, I need you." I said, as he went into his ball form, "Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

The humanoid dragon appeared on the battlefield.

"Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!" Dan shouted.

"I never expected to face you in battle Leonidas." Drago stated.

"Same to you Drago." Leonidas countered.

"Leonidas and Drago both at 340 g's." My Bakupod informed me.

"Gate card open! Hyper merge!"

"Leonidas at 440 g's, Drago at 330 g's."

"Ability card activate! Rapid Fire!" Dan shouted as he threw Manion in the battle.

"Combined power of 670 g's." The Bakupod stated.

"Oh shit!" I cursed, "Ability card activate! Alpha Blaster!"

I looked at my Bakupod to realize that Leonidas was only at 640 g's.

"Man, not enough!" I snapped.

The Bakugan attacked Leonidas, defeating him.

I suddenly felt myself back in my room. Leonidas was in ball form and on the ground.

Well that battle was absolutely pathetic!

"Good job Selena!" Dan stated.

"You had a lot of good strategies, but I was terrible!" I sighed.

"Hey you win some, you lose some." Dan shrugged, "But I don't."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Like that makes me feel so much better." Sarcasm was in my voice.

"Did I make you feel better?" Dan asked, chuckling a bit at my sarcasm.

I honestly did feel a bit better but then I felt still really homesick.

But that homesickness was supposed to stay away from Dan; especially since he thought I was feigning amnesia because I was smart enough to say I had amnesia over saying I knew them all from a TV show.

"Meh." I shrugged, "A little but I guess you were right. I am sorry."

"Hey what are you apologizing for?" Dan asked, "You haven't done anything wrong."

Heh, I was brooding around like Cloud Strife does. I call that cliché and stupid.

I sighed, "Whatever you say."

"Selena, I understand you're scared but don't be so hard on yourself." Drago advised, "What happened to you a few days ago is not your fault."

He did have a point there. Ugh! I feel like I need to me gagged with a spoon. I brooded way worse than Cloud Strife and it sickens me.

I really needed to move on. What's happened has happened. End of story. I may have one of the most powerful things in existence, but if I lose a battle, Vestoria and Earth are screwed. I needed to be strong, even though it is hard to be. Sure, I may miss everyone back home, but I had to look at the future and stop dwelling in the past.

I just realized that everything I had just said was so freaking cliché!

Besides, I had to be ready for the future things that are coming. Especially the top ten arc that was approaching.

We still had to get one more brawler on the team before the top ten arc comes. And that person is Shun.


	6. Never lock Dan in the Basement

**I am back and ready for action. Bakugan doesn't belong to me, I just own Selena. By the way, warning: there is a lot of humor in this chapter. Hope everyone like it :3**

"I think I am starting to get over my depression." I stated as I was talking to Alice, Runo, and Marucho. Dan was standing next to me.

"That's great Selena." Alice smiled.

Oh God, I forgot how so freaking awkward it was talking to Alice. And it was only because she and Masquerade are one and the same. Oh God, I really wish I really didn't know about Alice being Masquerade. It would stop me from being so distant from Alice. I just can't get the image of Alice turning into Masquerade right in front of me out of my head.

And due to that, my mind is scarred for life. It was bad enough due to the fanfictions that I had been reading before coming to the Bakugan world. Most of the fanfics I really didn't like. They fail in catching my interest or the summaries catch my interest and then I get a letdown.

"Glad to hear you're doing better buckaroo." Preyas exclaimed, jumping up and down. His voice sounding like a cowboy, which made me laugh.

Preyas had become partners with Marucho a few days ago. And I really liked him on the show. He was always making me laugh with his humor.

"Thanks Preyas, I appreciate it." I smiled, "I guess I just realized how being depressed ain't going to help me with anything. It took me a whole freaking month to realize that."

"We already know what we all gotta do." Dan began, "Take down Masquerade and make sure that creep doesn't go anywhere near Selena."

I punched him in the shoulder.

"What was that for?!" Dan snapped.

I chuckled, "I can't rely on you guys all the time you know. I don't wanna be useless or always have to rely on you guys to be my knights in shining armor."

Seriously, I appreciate how Dan and the others wanna protect me, but honestly, I have realized that they won't always be there to protect me.

"Besides." I continued, "This is no fairy tale story. I could never play the role of a helpless, stereotypical girl anyways."

Everyone laughed.

"Hey what's so funny?" I asked, "I haven't even pulled any of the jokes I have had up my sleeve in a while."

"Seeing you as a stereotypical girl?" Dan snickered, "I can never see that happening."

I shrugged, "Kind of felt like one when Masquerade tried to kidnap me." I sighed, "But it's glad to know that you guys don't think of me as one."

"Hey guys." Alice began, "I am sorry, I gotta go."

"Ok see ya later Alice." Dan replied as Alice logged out.

"Daniel!" Dan's mom shouted.

"I'll be right back guys." Dan said as he left the room.

There was silence for a few seconds.

"Selena can you do us a big favor?" Marucho and Runo asked.

"Uhh, sure, what's up?" I asked.

"We need you to stall Dan for the rest of the day!" Marucho exclaimed.

"How come?" I asked.

"Because we're going to talk to Shun and try to get him on the Brawlers." Runo explained.

"Uhh, didn't Dan say earlier that he didn't want Shun on the team?" I wondered.

I nearly face palmed at my own comment and sighed, "Don't answer that. I think we need him anyways."

"Selena." Drago popped out of the ball, "What are you and the others talking about?"

Ah crap! Drago overheard everything.

"Look, I need to stall Dan for a bit so Runo and Marucho can do whatever they're doing to get Shun to help us." I explained, "I might need your help."

"Well, I guess I'll go around the city for a bit." Drago replied.

My face lit up. Phew, that was a close one. I thought for a minute there that Drago would've told me to tell Dan. Thank God he is going to actually help me.

"Drago, you are so a life saver!" I said excitedly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Drago nodded.

"That helps us so much. Thanks guys." Runo smiled.

"Talk to you later." Marucho waved as they both logged out.

"Selena, when Dan gets back. I need you to act like I left without you noticing. Can you do that?" Drago asked.

I nodded, "Sure can. How bad can acting oblivious be?"

Well, I have gotten this far without the Brawler's knowing I was from another world, and then I could totally do this!

I watched as Drago left. Not even a few seconds later, Dan opened the door.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Sorry about that, mom wanted me to get something for her." Dan noticed that Drago was gone, "Hey Selena; have you seen Drago anywhere?"

"Huh? I thought he was with you?" I responded, giving Dan an innocent look.

"AHH!" Dan started looking everywhere, "Don't tell me he ran off on me!"

Leonidas sighed, "This was way too easy."

I smiled, "Yeah, Dan is getting naïve." I giggled silently.

Dan was tossing his stuff all over the place, "Where did he run off to? He has to be in this room. I could of sworn Drago was in here."

"Gee Dan, can't take care of your own Bakugan makes you look irresponsible." I teased.

Dan gave me one of those anime angry faces, "I TELL YOU I DIDN'T LOSE DRAGO SO SHUT UP!"

My eyes widened a little at Dan's rage. He had startled me a little.

"You might wanna watch what you say." Leonidas muttered.

"Gee, thanks for the tip partner." Sarcasm was clearly in my voice.

Dan sighed, "I just misplaced Drago."

"Uhh, that sounds like lost to me." I smirked.

Oh God, it is just way too tempting to make fun of Dan.

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T LOSE HIM SELENA! STOP SAYING I DID!" Dan yelled, anger in his eyes, "AND COULD YOU HELP ME RATHER THAN JUST STANDING THERE LIKE A SORE THUMB?!"

I face desk and sighed, "Fine." I got out of my seat and started helping Dan find Drago.

It was about two hours later when Dan and I tore his whole room and mine apart.

"Uh, we can't find him." Dan sat down indian style, "Where could he have gone?"

I shrugged, "I don't know but wherever he is, I am sure he'll be back."

"You're right." Dan sighed, "Wait we were still talking to Runo and Marucho."

"What now?" I whispered to Leonidas.

"We could lock him in the basement?" Leonidas suggested.

I blinked in surprise, "Hey Dan, we didn't check the basement yet. Drago could be down there."

Dan bolted down to the basement.

I chuckled, "Guess we'll go with your plan Leonidas."

"You know, we could've done that from the start." Leonidas declared.

"Well…" I shrugged, "Guess we have to deal with what we have now."

I walked down the stairs to the basement door where I could hear Dan shouting, "Drago! Where are you?! Drago?!"

I laugh nearly escaped from my throat. As I locked the basement door and walked back upstairs.

"How long is it going to be when Dan realizes that he's locked in there?" Leonidas asked.

I sighed, "Three…two…one…"

"Hey, I don't remember locking this." I heard Dan starting to bang on the door, "Hey! Selena! Can you come down here and unlock the basement door? Wait a minute how did the basement door get locked?"

I didn't answer.

"Selena?" Dan repeated, "Selena!"

"Walk away." I said to myself, "Just walk away."

"Hey! Get me out of here Selena!" Dan shouted, "Hello! Unlock the door! Selena this isn't funny!"

I was holding in every ounce of my laughter.

"Selena! I know you're up there! Come down here!" Dan yelled.

"No! You'll lock me in there!" I said in a sad and scared voice.

Leonidas started chuckling.

"I am going to if you don't come down here!" Dan shouted with anger.

"You can't do that when you're locked in there." I replied in a sing song voice.

"Get in here and unlock the door!" Dan shouted again for the umpteenth time.

I was laughing so hard, "But it is fun to see you this angry."

Ok, that was a bit sadistic. I think I went a bit too far.

"Selena when I get out of here! I am locking you in the closet!" Dan snarled.

"You sound like a rapist!" I joked.

Dan laughed, "You forgot about the window!"

Oh damn it!

"I suggest you start running." Leonidas muttered.

"I think so to." I said as I tried to run out of the living room, only to run into the wall.

I rubbed my head in pain, "Ok fail."

I scrambled to my feet as Dan came running through the door.

"SELENA! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Dan yelled as I bolted into my room, locking the door instantly.

"Run, run away." I hyperventilated.

"You forgot I got the key." Dan smirked.

"I am so jumping out of the window when he comes in here." I mumbled.

Dan unlocked the door and I ran to the window, but Dan grabbed a hold of my arm. I tried to break free of his grip but I couldn't.

"You really are wishing that you were in training with me right now!" Dan smirked, "Payback time."

"I hate you." I muttered.

"I love you to, Selena." Dan grinned, "Well in the brother and sister way."

I stepped on his foot and grabbed his keys, making him let go of me, "Can't lock me in the closet if you don't have your room to get to."

"Selena!" Dan exclaimed his smirk, fading as he chased after me down the hall.

"Running!" I shouted my voice, high pitched, "I don't know why I said that!"

I was close to getting into the room until I was tackled to the ground by a ticked off Dan.

He laughed, "That's payback for locking me in the basement. Oh wait…"

He pushed me into the closet and locked me in it.

"Now it's payback time!" Dan grinned.

I banged on the door, "You idiot! You know I am claustrophobic!"

"Well then have fun freaking out in there!" Dan teased.

"You jerk!" I yelled.

"That's what happens when you lock me in the basement." Dan laughed.

Ok, karma just bit me in the ass.

"Daniel, what's going on?" I heard Drago asked.

"Hey buddy! I've been looking all over for you!" Dan shouted, "Anyways, Selena locked me in the basement as a joke so I decided to lock her in the closet."

"You just love torturing me don't you?" I growled.

Dan laughed, "Yeah, it's fun."

"Daniel." Drago began, "Let Selena out of there."

"How come?" Dan asked, "I think she's having fun in there!"

Fun? Are you kidding me? I am starting to freak out here. I hate closed spaces.

"DAN GET ME THE HECK OUT OF HERE! I AM FREAKING OUT!" I screamed.

"Say you're sorry."

"I am sorry for locking you in the basement." I apologized with a roll of my eyes.

"Now say, 'Dan Kuso is the best brawler in the world!'" Dan commanded.

I normally wouldn't have said it, but my fears of closed spaces were clouding my judgment, "You're the best brawler in the world."

He unlocked the door for me and I fell over.

"I…hate…closed…spaces." I panted.

What an interesting day it was.

**Please remember to review :D The next chapter, action is going to heat up XD**


	7. Facing Your Problems Can Be Hard

**I don't own Bakugan, only Selena.**

Dan and I were at Runo's family restaurant.

"Hey, guys, is it me, or is Runo jealous of Alice?" I asked, giving Runo a sheepish grin.

Runo glared at me, "Don't you dare say that?! I'm not jealous!"

I smirked and rolled my eyes at her playfully, "Keep telling yourself that."

"I am not jealous!" Runo shouted, glaring at me.

I bursted out laughing.

Runo glared at me and look like she was about to hit me.

"Runo." Alice began, "A little help please."

Runo groaned and whispered to Marucho to go get some coffee.

Preyas popped out of his ball.

"He's going to tell." Leonidas told me.

I shot a glare at Preyas, but he just ignored it, "Yo, homeboy."

"Oh shit." I muttered, face desking.

Crap, Preyas is going to tell Dan.

"You're still regretting it?" Leonidas asked.

"No, not the battle. The fact that Preyas is going to tell Dan about you-know-what. Then, Dan's gonna bite my head off for it." I answered, in a low voice.

Dan slammed his hands on the desk and gave me a glare.

"You were stalling me because of Runo and Marucho going to see Shun just to make sure I didn't know?" Dan asked.

"Uhh…" I stood there awkwardly, sinking in my chair, "…Yeah."

"We're not worthy!" Runo and Marucho shouted in unison.

"We were going to tell you, Dan." Marucho admitted, "We just need Shun if we're going to beat that creep Masquerade."

"I second that!" I shouted.

"Might I interject this?" Preyas asked.

"Keep out of this." Tigerra snapped.

Preyas backed away, "Don't have to tell me twice."

"We're so sorry Dan." Marucho apologized.

Runo scoffed, "He's just stubborn. If he doesn't want to talk, that's his problem."

"But Runo…" Marucho began.

"But nothing he's being a big baby." Runo huffed.

"You're the baby." Dan argued.

"Wait! Maybe Runo has a point! Maybe we need Shun! I know you two were friends but can't you just put your differences away, and get along?" I asked.

"What Selena said." Marucho sighed.

**XXXX**

An hour later, we were on Marucho's plane.

"Thanks for coming Dan!" Runo snapped, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Hey! I couldn't just let you three go alone." Dan huffed, "Besides, you need me to beat that creep."

"Hey! You're not the only one who wants payback against that asshole!" I stated, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Selena! Watch your language!" Tigerra and Drago snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "I have every right to call Masquerade that after what he did to me."

**XXXX**

"This place is quiet, almost too quiet!" Runo pointed out the obvious as we arrived at Shun's place.

"We better keep an eye out. Remember all those booby traps?" Marucho reminded.

Dan just climbed up the Japanese fence.

"Wait! Dan! Don't go in there!" Marucho and Runo shouted.

After a minute of silence, Runo spoke, "Hey maybe that old man took out his traps!"

"Wait Runo, I don't think…" I began.

But I was too late as Marucho and Runo fell into one of the traps.

I sighed, leaning against the fence, sitting down.

I touched my Bakupod to talk to Dan, "Hey, everything going ok?"

"Huh? Of course everything is fine Selena…" Dan trailed off and gasped, "Shun!"

"I've been expecting you, Dan." I heard Shun began, "But I don't think this day would've come so soon."

"It's good to see you, Shun." Dan responded.

Suddenly, I felt negative energy.

"Masquerade!" I heard Dan exclaimed.

"What is he doing here?" Drago asked.

I shook my head, "Wait what?! That's why I felt uneasy about this!"

Dan gasped, "What are you doing hanging around with a scum like him!"

"Dan, Dan, Dan, when will you ever learn." Masquerade turned to Shun, "Well, Shun I think it's time we eliminate him!"

I heard something move from Dan's Bakupod.

"Didn't you hear me?" Masquerade asked.

I was holding in my laughter.

"I play this game solo, so don't think that you're the boss of me." Shun stated.

"Not your best decision, Shun, but I respect it. Which means I'll have to bring Dan down personally." Masquerade pulled out his card.

"You're time has come Masquerade!" Drago shouted.

"My house, my battle." Shun said.

"I got an idea why don't I take on both of you losers on at once. You know, take down two birds with one stone. Unless of course those two are big old yellow belly chickens." Dan taunted.

"Dan! Not a good idea!" I shouted.

"You talk big, but can you back it up?" Shun asked.

"Selena I can handle them on my own!" Dan shouted

"Well I am still helping you regardless!" I argued.

"This is our chance, Shun!" Masquerade proclaimed.

"Field open!" The three of them shouted.

"Oh no, Dan! Field open!" I shouted, flipping my card open.

An attribute hexagon appeared around me as I suddenly noticed that I was on the battle field beside Dan.

"Hey it worked." I grinned.

"Selena, what do you think you're doing here?!" It sounded more of a command than a question.

I smiled nervously, crossing my arms across my chest, "Helping you."

"I don't need help from you." Dan snapped.

"Look! I am trying to be a good friend here! You have your problems to deal with Shun. I have to deal with a problem of my own."

"Selena, Masquerade is number one. He's out of your league." Dan tried to talk me out of it.

"Look Dan, not to sound cliché here but I rather brawl Masquerade on my terms over his terms. A day is going to come when I don't have you or the others to save me." I pulled a gate card.

That took a lot to say. I was really nervous. I was contemplating with myself if I could really do this or not. I had no idea if I could beat Masquerade or not.

Masquerade laughed, "Heh, nice speech. But you don't stand a chance against me Selena. But enough talk, let's get this battle started." He pulled out the doom card, "Doom card, set!"

I felt a chill go down my spine from the negative energy of the doom card.

"Gate card set!" We all shouted, throwing our gate card as they expanded and glowed red, purple, and green.

"Bakugan brawl! Laserman stand!" Masquerade shouted, throwing his Bakugan onto his gate card.

"Ok, so Laserman is at 370 g's. So what will he use…?" I gasped, "Leap Sting."

Dan was about to throw out a Bakugan when I stopped him, "Let me handle this one." I told him.

Dan looked at me like I was crazy.

"Trust me; I think I got an idea." I reassured him.

"Ok." Dan nodded, "I trust you."

"Bakugan brawl! Falconeer stand!" I shouted, throwing my Bakugan onto my gate card.

The falcon like Bakugan appeared on the field.

"Heh." Masquerade smirked, pulling out an ability card, "Nice try. Leap Sting Ability activate!"

Laserman's guns pointed at Falconeer.

I pulled out an ability card, "Not so fast! Ability card activate! Frame Fire!"

I threw the ability card towards Falconeer as the fire surrounded him and nullified Laserman's ability.

"What the…" Masquerade began.

I smirked, "Don't underestimate me! That ability card negates your ability card instantly."

"Nice strategy Selena." Dan stated.

I gave him a sheepish grin, "I told you I knew what I was doing."

I hope I know what I am doing later on…

"Hmph, not bad. But don't celebrate yet. This battle is only beginning." Masquerade stated.

I smirked, trying to look like I was more confident in myself than I was, "You got that right." I pulled out a gate card, "Gate card set!" I threw it next to Falconeer, "Bakugan brawl! Seige stand!"

"Finally!" Dan exclaimed, throwing Stinglash to his gate card, "My turn! Bakugan brawl! Stinglash stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! Monarous stand!" Shun shouted, "Ability card activate! Air battle!"

Monarous flew outside the gate card and around the battlefield.

"What's that?" Dan asked.

"It allows Monerous to maneuver outside of its gate card!" I answered.

"And that's not all, in air battle mode; your gate card won't open!" Shun answered.

Dan gasped, "What?!"

"Oh that's not good." I muttered.

"Monerous attack!" Shun shouted.

Dan's Stinglash was defeated.

"Aw snap." Dan growled.

"Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!" Masquerade shouted, throwing his Bakugan by Robotailon.

Reaper appeared in front of Robotailion, "Heads up kid, the half of the Infinity Core is ours!"

"Ugh! Why do I get stuck with the arrogant ones?" I muttered, "Gate card open! Energy merge!"

Oh crap, he can counter that so easily with Reaper. Throwing that gate card down was a mistake.

Well, can't win them all.

Who am I kidding? If I lose this whole battle entirely, I am probably going to screw Vestoria and Earth over big time.

Ugh! I hate the stress of having half of the Infinity Core inside of me!

"Heh, is that the best you can do? Ability card activate! Dimension Four!" Masquerade said.

"Pathetic!" Reaper snapped, smashing my gate card's effect, bringing his scythe down on my gate card.

"Whoops." I muttered, "That was dumb."

Reaper brought his scythe down and hit Robotailon, sending him to the Doom Dimension.

"That was pathetic." Reaper stated, "Why did they let a weak human have the power of the Infinity Core inside of her?"

He then reverted to his ball form.

Reaper's insult really didn't faze me. I was actually wondering the same thing.

I smiled; a light bulb appearing in my head, "Leonidas, I think I have an idea."

"What is it?" Leonidas asked.

"Trust me; I think you'll figure it out easily." I chuckled, pulling out a gate card, "Gate card set."

I threw it by Falconeer was standing, "Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

Leonidas appeared on the battlefield.

"Bakugan brawl! Gargonoid stand!" Dan shouted, throwing by Masquerade's Laserman.

"Laserman at 370 gs, Gargonoid at 350 gs."

"Gate card open! Joker's wild activate!"

Gargonoid glowed red.

"What's that?!" Dan gasped as he notice Gargonoid's power level dropping.

"Joker's wild is a gate card that whenever a Darkus bakugan is in battle, it wins automatically." I responded.

Dan gasped and turned to me, "You're kidding right?!"

I shook my head, "I wish I was."

"She's right Dan! My Laserman is about to obliterate your Gargonoid!" Masquerade chuckled.

Laserman charged his laser and shot them at Gargonoid, sending the bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Laserman reverted backed to his ball form.

"Looks like you're down to just Drago, but not for long." Masquerade set a gate card, "Bakugan brawl! Hydronoid stand!"

The Darkus Hydra appeared on the field.

I looked down at my Bakupod which gave Hydranoid's power level which was at 450 g's.

"Whoa." My eyes went huge, trying to act oblivious and shocked, "That power level is unlike anything I have seen!"

Heh, I think I have mastered how to act oblivious in situations.

"Very observant, human. For I am the most powerful Bakugan ever. I have no limit; I feed on the Bakugan I sent to the doom dimension." Hydranoid stated.

"Ok, that sounds wrong." I muttered.

It really did. Well, looking to it literally it does.

"Don't worry Selena, Drago and I can handle this one!" Dan grinned, "Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!"

"That ends here and now, Hydranoid!" Drago shouted.

"Gate card open! Third Judgment activate!" Masquerade shouted, "Can you feel it? Our moment of victory Shun!"

"Sorry, but I play solo." Shun responded, making me hold in my laughter once again, "Bakugan brawl! Monerous stand!"

"Bakugan brawl! Reaper stand!" Masquerade shouted, throwing the Bakugan where Drago and Hydronoid was.

"Three against one?" Drago said in shock.

"Ability card activate! Boosted Dragon!" Dan yelled.

"This is for all the Bakugan you sent to the doom dimension!" Drago snarled.

So overrated…

Hydranoid laughed, the smoke clearing to see he was unharmed "Is that the best you can do?"

That really didn't shock me, but God Hydranoid was annoying me.

"Von voyage, Drago!" Hydronoid laughed, sending his tail at Drago.

"Oh no!" Leonidas exclaimed.

"Drago!" Dan shouted.

"Ability card activate. Crimson Twister!" Shun shouted.

Monarous disappeared and put Drago on the gate card she was on, and reverted back to her ball form and so did Drago.

Dan caught Drago, "You sacrifice Monarous to save Drago?"

"Don't get too excited, trust me, our battle is far from over. Just you and me, Dan." Shun replied.

"That's only one down, human. You're pathetic lizard doesn't stand a chance." Reaper boasted.

But he didn't know what Hydronoid was about to do to him.

Hydonoid impaled Reaper with his tail, shocking Dan and Shun.

My eyes widened to see what was actually cut from the show for a split second.

"What are you doing?" Reaper sounded shocked and scared at the same time, "Don't do this master!"

"Sorry but only one Bakugan can survive Third Judgment." Masquerade replied.

"Ok, this doesn't make any sense." I began, "He's sending Reaper to the Doom Dimension?"

Oh, it made perfect sense. Masquerade was only doing it to make Hydranoid stronger.

"Yes." Masquerade responded, "His services are no longer needed."

"You will pay for this!" Reaper shouted as he was sent to the Doom Dimension.

"That is sick and wrong." I muttered, "Sending his own Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Who does he think he is?"

Well Masquerade clearly.

"I can't believe you did that Masquerade." Dan growled.

That nearly made me face palm.

"They're rules, and you just broke them." he continued.

Now THAT made me face palm. Uhh Dan, Masquerade isn't going to listen to you.

I honestly thought sending Reaper to the Doom Dimension just to give Hydronoid more power was just plain stupid. Masquerade could've used a great strategy with Reaper and Hydranoid together. He possibly could beat Dan and me without breaking a sweat if he used a different gate card instead of Third Judgment.

"Sorry Dan, but I play by my own _rules." _Masquerade proclaimed, smirking and acting like nothing happened, "Let's continue this battle shall we?"

"What a freaking bastard!" I turned back to Dan, "We gotta do something. I think Leondias and I can take Laserman. You and Drago focus on Hydranoid."

Dan nodded, "I was going to tell you to leave Hydronoid to me anyways. I need to get Shun back to his old self so just stay back ok."

I nodded, "I can do that." I looked up to Leonidas, "Can you handle this?"

Leonidas snorted, "Of course, I shall crush his Bakugan."

Masquerade snorted and smirked, "You think you two can stop me then your sadly mistaken, Leonidas." He pulled out a Bakugan, "Bakugan brawl!" He threw the Bakugan toward Leonidas, "Laserman stand!"

Laserman appeared on the battlefield.

"Ha! A tin can isn't going to stop me." Leonidas snarled.

I smirked; having a feeling Leonidas really wanted to battle one of Masquerade's Bakugan. When I said Leonidas's aggressiveness was toned down from his video game counterpart, I meant only by a little bit.

"Ability card activate! Spiced Slayer!" Masquerade shouted.

"Leonidas at 240 g's. Laserman at 470 g's." My Bakupod declared.

I smirked, "That's ok, cause I have this…gate card open! Trade Off!"

Laserman's power level started dropping.

"What the…" Masquerade noticed what I was doing.

I smirked, "Bang!"

Leonidas shot fire at Laserman, knocking Laserman back into his ball form. Leonidas reverted back to his ball form and I caught him.

I smiled, "Great job!"

Leonidas got out of the ball form, "That was too easy."

I chuckled, "Sure was."

Thankfully I threw the right gate card in just in case Masquerade was going to use Darkus Gravity.

"Gate card set!" Dan shouted, "Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!"

"Gate card set! Bakugan brawl Falconeer stand!" Shun shouted.

"You confused me Shun. Bakugan brawl! Hydranoid stand!" Masquerade shouted, throwing Hydronoid to where Drago was.

"Gate card open! Triple Battle!" Dan shouted.

"What? Think Leonidas is going to help?" Masquerade taunted.

"I am not choosing Leonidas!" Dan looked over at Shun.

Masquerade laughed, "You really think Shun is going to help you?"

"What's Dan's strategy?" Leonidas asked.

"He's testing Shun." I answered, "Wondering if Shun will go back to his senses."

"Nice move." Masquerade turned to Shun, "Those two idiots think they can beat me with your help."

Idoit? He just called me an idiot?

"Coming from the guy who lost his Bakugan due to underestimating me. Calling me an idiot sounds so smart." Sarcasm was clearly in my voice.

"Didn't you throw a bad gate card earlier?" Masquerade asked.

I rolled my eyes, "It's a tie right now, don't get arrogant."

"Skyress, time to join the battle." Shun stated, "Bakugan brawl! Skyess stand!"

Skyress appeared on the battlefield, "Nice to have you back Shun! Now let's get busy!"

"Way to go Shun! I knew you wouldn't let me down." Dan grinned.

"Are you ready?" Shun asked.

Dan nodded.

"You guys got this!" I cheered.

"Welcome to the party, Skyress, too bad you won't be around for long." Hydranoid taunted.

"Ability activate! Chaos of the Darkus!" Masquerade shouted as the whole area went dim.

Hydranoid shot a dark orb at Drago.

"Ability card activate! Fire wall." Dan shouted.

A wall of fire went up.

Hydranoid shot more orbs of Darkus at Skyress, but she dodged. Masquerade's card was suddenly destroyed.

Hydranoid sent Shun's Falconeer into the doom dimension followed by my Pyrus Falconeer.

I growled and so did Shun.

"Hydranoid's evolving, thanks to all three of you." Masquerade declared.

I glared at him.

Leonidas growled at Masquerade as well.

"Hydranoid's destroying everything." Shun exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Dan asked.

"Aim at its mouth!" Shun ordered.

"I will divert his attention." Skyress stated as she started distracting Hydronoid.

"Drago! Boosted Dragon!" Dan shouted.

Drago flew up into the air and fired a fire blast at Hydronoid, defeating him.

"No! Hydranoid!" Masquerade yelled.

Dan caught Drago while Shun caught Skyress.

"You all got lucky this time, but don't forget, you soon will all be in the doom dimension! And the Infinity Core will be mine!" Masquerade stated as he disappeared.

"Pffft!" I snorted, "No it won't!"

"Now our battle is about to begin." Shun stated.

Dan grinned and laughed.

Both Skyress and Drago appeared on the battle field.

"Ability card activate! Fire tornado!" Dan yelled.

Fire went around Drago as he charged at Skyress, but she dodged him.

"Nice move, Skyress!" Drago complimented.

"Well thanks for noticing, Drago." Skyress responded.

"Ability card activate! Green Nobility Violent Winds!"

Green winds went around Skyress.

In a flash, Skyress defeated Drago.

"Oh man, I am next." I said nervously.

"Whoa, that was awesome!" Dan noted.

"Show me what you got." Shun said as he threw Skyress in.

"With pleasure!" I said as I threw Leonidas in, "Ability card activate! Alpha Blaster."

Skyress still had her ability in affect which gave put her g's at 720. While Leonidas's was at 540 g's.

Leonidas fired a fireball at Skyress but she dodged.

"Impressive." Leonidas observed.

"Why thank you Leonidas." Skyress said, "But you're power level isn't high enough."

In a blink of an eye, Skyress defeated Leonidas.

We all found ourselves back at Shun's.

"That card you used was pretty sweet!" Dan exclaimed.

"No…that battle was for my own selfish reasons. I thought I was done with Bakugan, now I'm not so sure." Shun explained, "I'm sorry, Dan, I tried."

I felt my heart filled with sadness. Shun had to go through a lot of things. Especially when he lost his mom. I felt bad for him. No one deserves to lose someone close to them.

Dan crossed his arms, "Man, you're stubborn, you wouldn't know a compliment if it hit you in the nose. Hey, sorry for wigging out on you. I guess I should thank you for what you did back there, you saved Drago."

"No." Shun responded, "I should be thanking you. You made me see things in a different light, Dan."

"What do you mean?" Dan asked.

"It's like this, Dan." Shun began, "A few months back, I almost gave up on playing Bakugan. I was kind of confused. Oh sure, I was number one, but I was bored."

"Oh I see." I put a hand on my chin, "You were bored because no one gave you an actual challenge."

"Exactly." Shun nodded at my comment.

"You can't be serious, Shun!" Dan added.

"Battling with you showed me something. It's not high you're ranked; it's all about real friends. And we've got a mission to defeat Masquerade once and for all. This is our game, and we have to save it." Shun explained.

"I understand what Masquerade was saying about the Infinity Core." Skyress began, looking at me, "Part of it lies within this girl."

I blinked in surprise, "Uh yeah. My name's Selena. It's an honor to meet both of you. Dan has said a lot about you Shun."

"Wow Shun that's some speech." Dan began, "I'm just messing with you. Glad to see you're back to your old self."

"You're a true friend, Dan." Shun said as he and Dan shake hands.

I smiled, "So glad that everything is ok again."

Shun pretty much ignored my comment.

Dan smiled and nodded, "Sure is."

"Hey, I handled myself just fine during that battle today." I shrugged, putting my hands on my hips.

"Oh, boy, her ego's shot up like a rocket." Drago muttered.

"The strategy you had needs a little work." Shun stated, "If you hold the power of the Infinity Core take it a little more serious next time."

I twitched, "What?! Are you saying that I didn't take that seriously? You are so wrong!"

"Just be sure not to have arrogance in battle." Shun advised.

"Arrogance?" I raised an eyebrow, "That's Dan's department not mine!"

"Hey!" Dan said, clearly offended, "This is what happens when I let you brawl."

**Alright! Please review! I love reviews!**


	8. Does Masky Really Think I am that dumb?

**Whoo! Another chapter finished! Disclaimer: Bakugan doesn't belong to me, only Selena does.**

**XXXX**

Dan and I both walked into his house, laughing.

"God, I have never seen a brawler act like such a whiner in my life." I laughed.

Dan snickered as we reached his room, "I know; that guy ran with his tail between his legs."

Drago popped out of his ball form, "I understand that you two are celebrating another victory from Masquerade's pawns, but you should be very cautious. These battles will only get harder as you go along."

I heavily sighed; Drago was right, we needed to be cautious, especially with the current situation I was in right now. If anyone took me down, I was good as screwed and so would everyone else. Dan advised me not to go out on my own anymore and it sent me off. I understand that I have half of the Infinity Core within me, but seriously? Treating me like I was some helpless five year old girl ticked me off!

Ugh! I sound like such a crybaby right now!

Dan logged on to see Marucho, Shun, Julie, and Runo all online.

"Hey Dan." Julie greeted, "Hey Selena!"

I gave a small smile, "Hello."

"Oh she's still with you?" Shun wondered, looking at Dan, paying no attention to me.

I twitched, "And you're still a jerk?"

What does Shun have against me? Seriously, I just met him a couple of weeks ago and he freaking hates me on the spot. It just doesn't make any sense. I understand Shun was a loner, but does he really have to act like a jerk towards me all the time?

"Whoa, whoa." Dan threw his arms up in shock, "Stop you guys."

"Well, I can't help that she is bratty and I can't stand her." Shun sighed.

"What the hell did I ever do to you that was so bad?!" I snarled. My eyes narrowing at the Ventus brawler.

"Nothing, I just don't like you." Shun acknowledged.

"Will you two knock it off?" Leonidas ordered. His voice, sounding irritated, "You're arguing is pointless."

I crossed my arms across my chest and looked away, "Fine!"

"I can't help that your partner doesn't know when to shut up." Shun retorted.

A vein pulsed in my forehead, "Excuse me you're the one who started this argument in the first place." I groaned in frustration, "Ugh!"

I grabbed Leonidas and walked to the door in Dan's room and slammed it. I walked into my room and growled, "Why the hell does Shun have to act like a jerk to me all the time?"

I then noticed an envelope on the table.

"What's that?" Leonidas asked, probably hoping I was done ranting for a while.

I shrugged, "A magic item?" I sighed, "I don't know."

Who in the world would send me a freaking letter anyways?

I opened it and started reading it.

"Says we've been invited to a party with the best Bakugan battlers in the world." I explained.

Wait a minute…

The top ten arc is coming!

I felt a lot of panic and freaking out coming inside of me. Oh no, I have to watch my back a lot more now.

"You ok?" Leonidas asked, "You seem shock."

I turned to him, "Yeah, because Dan didn't get an invitation, and he's ranked higher than I am."

"You think it's a trap?" Leonidas asked.

I almost face palmed. Oh of freaking course it's a trap. But, maybe Leonidas and I should handle this on our own.

I sighed; putting the invitation in my pocket, "Only one way to find out."

"Selena, you sure you don't want to tell the others?" Leonidas asked.

I nodded, "I'm sure we can handle it."

"This could be a trap set up by Masquerade." Leonidas pointed out.

Like I said before, this screams trap.

And is it me, or is Masquerade creepier than he was in the show?

A chill went down my spine at the thought of that.

"I know, if I have to, I will brawl him again." I shrugged.

A couple of hours later, I had arrived to the mansion.

The mansion where the top ten brawlers party was at.

Ok, this looks way cooler in real life.

I shook that thought out of my head as I went to investigate the outside of the mansion.

After a while, I didn't find anything.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"What's wrong?" Leonidas asked.

A shiver went up my spine. I can sense really familiar energy.

Really bad familiar energy.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing around here snooping around?!"

I recognize the voice as Komba appeared in front of me.

"Uhh…" I began.

"What's the matter?" Komba asked in a baby voice, "Cat got your tongue? Or are you just not going to tell me?"

Ugh! I really never liked Komba in the show. He was just this bratty and arrogant prick.

"It's none of your business." I snapped.

Komba laughed, "Heh, feisty one. I like you." I wanted to gag at that, but I didn't as Komba continued, "Well, if you not going to tell me, then why don't we make this interesting…" He pulled out a card and a doom card.

I gasped; trying to act like I was shocked that he had one to avoid some kind of suspicion.

I shook my head; it was Komba for crying out loud! He was too arrogant to notice anything but himself and his Bakugan.

"A doom card!" Leonidas exclaimed.

"That's right." Komba smirked, acting as arrogant as ever, "And when I beat you and send your bakugan to the Doom Dimension you'll talk!"

Why do I always get the arrogant ones?

Komba sensed that I hadn't pulled my card yet, "Well, what are you waiting for amateur. Pull out your cards."

I noticed Leonidas twitched at that.

Oh no.

"That's it. Selena, let's teach this punk a lesson." Leonidas stated.

I pulled out my card, "Right."

"So, you're the one that were supposed to keep a closer eye on than the others." Komba noted.

I froze.

Wait what? Masquerade seriously told them to pay special attention to me.

Ugh! Just because I hold half of the Infinity Core doesn't automatically makes me special.

"Masquerade told us to keep a closer on you than the other brawlers. So what do you say? You ready to lose?" Komba laughed.

I freaking hate guys like him!

Sighing, I pulled out a card, "Bring it!"

"Field open!" We shouted, flipping our cards over. Komba's glowing green. While mine glowed red.

We found ourselves on the regular battlefield.

"We can't afford to lose this battle Selena." Leonidas stated, "If we lose then…"

I blinked, "Yeah well I am not letting that loudmouth push me around."

"Enough talk! Let's get started!" Komba yelled, "Doom card set!"

He threw the doom card as I felt negative energy sink in.

"Gate card set!" We shouted, throwing our gate cards onto the field. The cards expanding and glowing red and green.

What's he going to pull out first?

Come on Selena, think!

"Bakugan brawl!" Komba threw his Bakugan, "Ventus El Condor stand!"

The skeleton like Bakugan appeared on the field.

"El Condor at 380 g's."

Hmm…what should I do next?

"Bakugan brawl! Mantris stand!" I shouted throwing my Bakugan on the other gate card.

I knew what to use next, "Ability card activate! Marionatte!"

Mantris moved El Condor to the gate card he was on.

"Gate card open! Energy merge!"

"Maintris at 440 g's, El Condor at 280 g's." My Bakupod declared.

"Heh, amateur move. Ability card active! Solar Plexus!" Komba shouted.

Light shined down on the gate card, nullifying the gate card.

"Energy merge gate card nullified." The Bakupod said.

Shit.

El Condor was able to send Mantris to the Doom Dimension and returned to his gate card.

"Hey amateur; hope you learn something. In the Bakugan big leagues you go against big abilities." Komba grinned in victory, acting like he has already won.

"That human is ticking me off." Leonidas growled.

"What are you waiting for? It's your move girly." Komba put his arms behind his head, "Unless you're giving up already."

"Gate card set!" I threw the gate card down, pulling out a Ravenoid, "Bakugan brawl! Ravenoid stand!"

Ravonoid appeared on the battle field.

Ravenoid at 330 G's.

"Heh." Komba chuckled, "What a pathetic move. Try as much as you want sister, but you won't win this battle." He back flipped into the air and threw his Bakugan, "Bakugan brawl! Ventus Falconeer stand!"

Falconeer appeared on Komba's gate card and was at 320 G's, "Ability activate! Blow away!"

A gust of wind blew Ravonoid on the gate card that Falconeer was standing on.

"Gate card open!"

"Falconeer power level increased to 420 g's. Ravonoid at 330 G's." The Bakupod stated.

I smirked, "Knew you were going to do that. Ability card activate! Phoenix Down!"

"Gate card nullified." My Bakupod stated.

Ravonoid attacked Falconeer, knocking him back into his ball form.

I caught Ravonoid as it returned to it's ball form.

"Think you're so smart, don't you?" Komba smirked.

"Bakugan brawl!" I threw Ravonoid where my empty gate card was, "Ravonoid stand!"

Komba back flipped into the air, "Bakugan brawl!" He threw El Condor again.

"Gate card open! Triple Battle!" I shouted, "This gate card allows me to throw in another Bakugan."

Leonidas went into his ball form completely as I grabbed him, "Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

"Leonidas and Ravonoid at a combine power of 690 G's."

"You're getting on my nerves human!" Leonidas snarled as he and Ravonoid unleashed a fire attack, defeating El Condor.

Komba was now mad, "Why you little…" He pulled out a gate card, "Gate card set!" He back flipped into the air and threw Harpus in.

"You ready to go down girlfriend?" Harpus asked me, laughing.

"She's as irritating as her brawler." Leonidas muttered, his voice sounded like he was extremely annoyed, "I wanna crush her."

I smiled, "Don't worry; you will get your chance. Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

Leonidas appeared in front of Harpus in his actual form, letting out a roar.

"Oh, a scaly, ugly, dragon." Harpus snickered, "Come on Leonidas. Let's see how bad you'll fall on your face!"

Leonidas twitched, "You are really starting to irritate me even more, Harpus!"

Harpus snickered, "Aww, your poor Bakugan."

"Gate card open! Hyper Merge!" Komba shouted.

Leonidas was at 350 g's. Harpus was at 470 g's.

"And I am not done yet." Komba threw an ability card, "Ability card activate! Feather Storm!"

A blast of wind was sent towards Leonidas. Harpus having the upper hand by 200 g's.

"Ability card activate!" I threw my ability card, fire going through it, and it cancelled out the wind, "Blaze Blitz!"

Blaze Blitz gave Leonidas an extra 150 g's.

"Leonidas at 500 g's. Harpus at 470 g's."

Harpus screamed, "Ah! I am going to get torched!"

"Say goodbye!" Leonidas shouted, unleashing a blast of fire at Harpus.

We found ourselves back by the mansion.

"What?! How can I lose to a girl?" Komba shouted.

His arrogance got to him and he underestimated me!

"Leonidas! You were awesome!" I smiled.

"I demand a rematch!" Komba cried, falling to his knees, "I can easily take your Bakugan out!"

Before I could reply, I felt negative energy close by. Really close. I heard a familiar, cocky voice shout, "That's enough, Komba."

Masquerade appeared in a flash.

I blinked in surprise at his negative energy. He must've had Hydranoid with him as well because I could sense his negative energy as well.

And their negative energy was stronger than when I last saw them.

"Allow me to handle this." Masquerade ordered his pawn.

"Masquerade!" Komba breathed.

"What?!" I snickered, "Need Masky to fight your own battles."

Masquerade twitched as I said that, and I grinned in response.

Oh how I have wanted to say that to his face. Not the smartest idea but it is still hilarious.

"What do you want anyways?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest as Leonidas floated next to me.

"I wanted to give you a proposition." Masquerade answered.

Wait what?

Is he…serious? What does he take me for? An idiot?

He held out his hand, "I want you to come and join me."

"Say what?!" I was in shock obviously.

He really thought I was an idiot.

Ok, seriously, he really thinks I am going to do this. Are you fucking kidding me Masquerade? Are you kidding me?

"You heard me." Masquerade said.

Ok…really? Are you an idiot Masquerade or do you think I am just that naïve?

Heh, you have another thing coming if you think I am going to agree to this.

I slapped his hand away without hesitation, "You think I'm that dumb? You really don't know me. I may make mistakes, but falling for that mistake would be the dumbest idea ever! You think I would take that offer after what you did to me?! Hell no! So why don't you just go back to the shadows like the creeper you really are!"

"Not your smartest decision." Masquerade tsked, "This would've been easier if you accepted my offer Selena." He turned to Komba, "Go back to the others."

Uh oh. I know what was going to happen now…

I took my chance and bolted out of the area of the mansion.

"Selena, not so fast!" Leonidas exclaimed.

"Are you serious? You're telling me to not be so fast when I have a creepy masked guy after me? That's not smart." I admitted, still bolting down the road, "Especially with half of the Infinity Core inside of me."

I looked at my Bakupod, touching it as I bolted down the road faster. I went to look back, but no one was there. I looked straight ahead again to see Masquerade in front of me. I turned left into an alleyway, still running for my life.

"I thought you said you were going to brawl him?" Leonidas questioned.

"Uhh…" I began, "The thought really left my head."

Suddenly, I felt myself glowing, feeling positive energy all around me.

"Huh?" I looked at myself, "Not again."

Masquerade spotted me and ran towards me.

"Aw crap." I muttered, "Two problems to worry about."

Then, a blast of light blinded me. I felt like my body was on fire, but then my whole world went black.

**XXXX**

I groaned as I slowly awoke in my room at Dan's house.

"Selena." Dan exclaimed.

"Wha…" My vision blurred, seeing of what look like to be two Dans. I blinked in surprise as the blurriness cleared, staring now at the one and only Dan.

I felt really freaking exhausted. How did I even get back to Dan's place?

I gasped and rose out of my bed, "What just…"

Dan crossed his arms across his chest, "I was wondering if you can explain what happened."

"Well, I got invited to this party thing; only to discover that Masquerade set the whole thing up to get more battlers. I had to battle one of them and ended up winning. But then, Masquerade showed up and tried to get me on his side which is a pretty stupid move if you ask me. Of course I turned it down. Then I realized Masquerade was going to try and grab me so I bolted out of the place. After that, Masquerade found me, and then I glowed again and now, here I am." I explained briefly.

"It must've been the half of the Infinity Core protecting you." Drago guessed.

What else could've sent me to Dan's house other than the half of the Infinity Core?

I perked up a bit, "Possibly."

Leonidas fell out of my pocket and bounced onto the ground.

"Ow…" He grunted, "I hate this world."

I snickered, "Still can't navigate that well either, can you Leonidas?"

"Shut up." Leonidas growled, sounding very aggravated.

"It's alright Leonidas no need to be angry." Drago reassured him, "I am still having problems trying to navigate this world in this form."

"Good to know I am not the only one having issues in this world." Leonidas muttered.

Dan and I both looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, at least you're safe." Dan nodded, "But I think I need to keep a closer eye on you now."

I blinked, "Dan, you don't need to. I appreciate how much you wanna protect me, but seriously, don't treat me like I am too delicate. I am not special just because of half of the Infinity Core."

Hell, I had been repeating myself so many times lately that I felt like I need to gag myself. I wasn't really happy about the view everyone else had about me, but God, did it tick me off that everyone was so protective of me now. I know I have half of the Infinity Core within me…

I shook my head. I really sounded like some spoiled brat. Ugh! I hate that feeling so much! I just wanted to be treated like everyone else. Not like some precious gem!

I laid back down again, groaning, "Dan, don't take what I just said as really offensive. I just wanna be treated like everyone else. I hate getting special treatment just because I hold half of the freaking Infinity Core within me."

"I just don't wanna see you falling into those creeps hands." Dan admitted with a shrug, "That would be horrible not for all of us, but for every human and Bakugan around."

I sighed.

I guess he does have every right to act like that.

"Fine." I sighed, "But no treating me like some Disney princess, got it? I am not going to live one of the cheesiest things on the face of the earth."

Dan nodded, "Got it."

I smiled.

This adventure was going to be dangerous and crazy, but I needed to be strong. Not for just myself but for everyone else.

Once again, I think of one of the cheesiest lines I have ever thought of.

**XXXX**

**So whatcha think? Please tell me. :3**


	9. Negative Energy Can Be A Pain

**Whoo! Another chapter done! I actually didn't think I would make the weekly update that I have been trying to put up. Long story short, I have to prepare a speech for class on Friday, and studying for the ACT which I have to take on Tuesday. So I am proud of myself for actually getting this up like I wanted to. **

**Disclaimer: Bakugan doesn't belong to me; only my OC, Selena does! ^^**

**XXXX**

_There was nothing but chaos all around me. I recognized this place to be none other than Vestoria, Pyrus space, or what was left of it anyway due to Vestroia falling apart._

_I felt the 'ground' shaking. The negative energy around me and in this area was insane. Ugh! I hated feeling negative energy. It felt like a ton of shivers went down my spine every time I felt negative energy._

_A Pyrus Falconeer was fighting a Darkus Centipoid due to, well; I assume was due to the negative energy. The negative energy making them fight._

_I felt myself glowing. The half of the Infinity Core was clearly trying to clear the area of negative energy which in my opinion, wasn't working. Everything in Vestroia was clearly falling apart like it did in the show. And now, I was witnessing, first hand, how badly it was falling apart._

_The Infinity Core, the half that I had, wouldn't be enough alone._

_I felt a rush of negative energy all around me. This time, coming from beyond Pyrus space. It felt absolutely terrifying. Far worse than the negative energy that I had been sensing._

_Then, I saw an image of an all too familiar Bakugan trapped in the Silent Core. The area changed into a purple and grey covered area._

"_Human…" I heard the Bakugan, Naga muttered._

**XXXX**

I woke up in a hot sweat, panting as I rose from my bed. I breathed a sigh of relief. It was just a dream. Thank God.

"Holy crap." I muttered, "That was an insane dream."

It felt so real. So terrifying. I had dreamed about Vestroia collapsing; which it was due to the Silent Core and the Infinity Core being separated from Vestroia.

I made mental notes from what I knew so far. Ok, so the Infinity Core went out of Vestroia as Naga was trying to take over the Silent Core first. I tried to make mental theories of how the Infinity Core got inside of me. I pulled out some paper and a pencil and started writing some things down.

Perhaps the Silent Core's power was so strong that it somehow made the Infinity Core split in two as it went through the portal to Earth. Then, the one half that is in me now, wandered for a few days until it somehow found its way into me.

Seems somewhat realistic, but what I didn't understand is why would the Infinity Core choose me of all people? And why would it find its way into a kid, no less.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly fell out of my chair as Leonidas went out of his full ball form.

"Whoa." I breathed, trying to calm myself down from the mini heart attack, "Just working on some theories of how the half of the Infinity Core got inside of me."

I nearly face desked; I was going to get nowhere from the rate that I was going. Ugh! I needed some answers! Being kept in the dark really ticked me off. It was important for me to know what exactly happened to the Infinity Core.

I sighed heavily; I was just going to have to wait until Wavern appears to me. I could've sworn I have seen her in my dreams before in my dream. She just never said anything. I really could ask 'Hey Wavern, how did the half of the Infinity Core get into me?'

Hell, I wasn't even supposed to know about Wavern yet. So that idea was out the window. And there was no way in hell I was going to ask Masquerade about it due to the fact of how much he was stalking and trying to get me to get the half of the Infinity Core inside of me. Asking Masquerade would be giving me a death sentence to Naga for freaking sure.

Suddenly, I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled as I crumbled the piece of paper, throwing it into the trash can.

Dan bursted into the room, "Hey! We have to get to Marucho's house. He says he has something really important to tell us."

I dropped the pencil that was still in my hands, blinking in surprise.

Wait…we're at…

I banged my hands on the desk in shock as I rose from my chair. Oh no, this was when we found out about Alice's grandfather being Hal-G. I shivered at the thought of seeing Hal-G face to face. He probably was after me to. The image of Hal-G's head coming out of the wall gave me the creeps.

"Is something wrong?" Dan asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I sighed, "I'm ok, just really tired."

"You did have a restless sleep last night." Leonidas pointed out, "Was it the dreams again."

I resisted the urge to slam my hand to my forehead. No, it was the gumdrops and ice cream. Of course it was the dreams.

I nodded, "I'm ok though. It wasn't that bad." I looked back at Dan, "Did Marucho say what it was about?"

He shook his head, "He just said that it was important."

"Ok." I grabbed my bag and Leonidas jumped onto my shoulder, "Let's go then."

**XXXX**

When we got to Marucho's house, Runo was already there along with Marucho obviously and Alice.

I looked at Alice who looked sad. This was a lot for her to say, and I understand. It was hard if not harder than what I had to tell everyone about the weird dreams.

"She's been silent since I got here Selena." Runo stated, shrugging, "I don't know why though."

"Hey you ok Alice?" I asked.

I shouldn't be feeling so awkward around Alice. She doesn't even know she's Masquerade for a while.

Alice look up to me, "Selena…I'm fine." She gave me a small smile, "Thank you for your concern."

Marucho shot me a look that said he really wasn't so sure about that and so did Runo.

"Hey you guys!"

I jumped nearly five feet in the air as a screen image of Julie popped up.

"God, what is with everyone and startling me today?" I wondered.

Julie sighed, "Sorry Selena."

"Relax, I was joking." I grinned, turning to Marucho, "So what's up?"

"Well…" Marucho began, "It's kind of something Alice has to tell us."

The other brawlers and I looked at each other in confusion.

"Ok, we're all ears Alice." Dan stated, calmly.

"Well." Alice hesitated, "You guys know that missing scientist Michael Gehabich? Well, he's my grandfather."

"Whoa, Michael is your grandfather?" Dan blinked in surprise.

Alice nodded, "He disappeared when the cards fell. Then, six months later, he came back. He saw my Bakugan card and seemed really interested with it. But then, that day when Dan met Drago, my grandfather disappeared again. I haven't seen or heard from him since."

"You kept that a secret from us?" Dan asked, "Thanks for telling us Alice, that must've been really hard."

Alice looked down for half a second and then back at us, "Oh, I thought you would overreact."

"Are you crazy?" I snorted, "If Dan didn't overreact when I told you guys about my dreams and finding out about me having half of the Infinity Core inside of me. Then why would he overreact now?"

Alice turned to me, "That is a good point but this situation is a bit different than yours was Selena."

I nodded, "You're right Alice."

"No." I looked over at Julie, "Selena, Runo, and Alice. I think you three are trying to get Dan's attention."

Oh of freaking course she had to point the finger at me first. Julie has grown to hold a little grudge towards me because of mine and Dan's friendship. She kept claiming that I was acting like I was trying to be the center of attention. She really needed a reality check, Dan didn't like me like the way she implied. And besides, Dan doesn't even like Julie, and most defineitly not me, he likes Runo

"Ok, no." I snapped, "You really need to stop and think about what you just said."

"Why would we do that anyways?" Runo crossed her arms across her chest and scowled, "That's like, so lame."

A giggle threatened to burst from my throat, but I resisted it. It was funny to me only because Runo was crushing on Dan big time.

"Alice, have you heard the collapse of Vestoria?" Drago asked.

"Nothing." Alice replied, turning to him.

"Uhh…" I began, "I think I might've seen something in my dreams about Vestroia last night."

"What?!" Dan shouted in shock, "But this was a dream right?"

"Not necessary Daniel." Drago responded, "Remember that Selena has half of the Infinity Core. It's very possible that she is able to see Vestroia in her dreams. It's also possible that the other half of the Infinity Core could've shown Selena Vestroia falling apart. Even the Silent Core could've shown her Vestroia, or even Naga since he united himself with the Silent Core." Drago looked back at me, "You must tell me the rate of which Vestroia is collapsing."

"Well…" I sighed, "I sensed a lot of horrible negative energy. It was unlike anything of the negative energy that I had sensed." I hesitated, trying to find the right words to say, "But, what I saw at the end of my dream was by far the worst negative energy I'd had ever sensed. I felt this negative energy calling out to me. I can't remember much of it, but, it looked like to be a Dragonoid like Bakugan trapped in this orb. The orb was the source of the negative energy that I sensed."

"The Bakugan you must've seen is Naga." Drago noted.

"But…why would Naga try to contact me?" I asked.

"Perhaps he's trying to contact you in order to have you be afraid of him." Tigerra theorized, turning a little to look at me.

I frowned.

That kind of makes sense, but I am a bit confused. What would Naga get from scaring me? He can't get the Infinity Core half I possessed from my dreams. I am sure that he knows that.

"What would he gain from spreading fear into me?" I wondered.

"I would believe he is doing that so that getting to you becomes a lot easier." Drago replied.

"Well that's just fan-freaking-tastic!" I said sarcastically, throwing my hands up in an exaggerated fashion.

"Well anyway; if all the stories are true and my grandpa really went to Vestroia." Alice began, deciding to change the subject back to what it was, "We may find something if we go to his laboratory. Unfortunately, it's in Moscow."

"We'll just have to his laboratory then." Dan shrugged.

"Sure, let's go, but didn't you hear what Alice said, it's in Moscow." Runo pointed out.

I almost slammed my hand to my forehead at that. Uhh, Runo? Which one of the brawlers is rich and has his own freaking jet? Marucho, that's who.

Seriously, people need to use some logic here!

"It's important we go there." Shun stated.

I turned back to see he was on the video screen with Julie, nearly making me jump five feet in the air.

What is with everyone and freaking me out today?! Seriously, what have I done to deserve to get startled today?

Marcho grinned, "Leave it to me, I know a way!"

"And just how are you going to get us to Moscow?" Runo questioned.

This time, I actually slammed my head to my forehead.

"Runo, Marucho's family is rich. I don't have to spell it out what they probably have, do I?" I raised an eyebrow.

Runo blinked in surprise, most likely realizing what I had just said, "Oh yeah good point."

"Well, Selena and I will go ask if we can go." Dan stated.

"Make me do the talking, you die." I smirked jokingly.

Dan laughed.

"Humans…" Leonidas muttered.

I snickered, "You just have to love us humans, don't you."

"I don't think I'll ever understand you humans." Leonidas admitted.

I laughed, "It's ok, I know I am bizarre already."

After sometime talking to Mrs. Kuso and Mr. Kuso and then packing, Dan and I were leaving to Moscow.

"See ya soon mom and dad!" Dan shouted, as we walked to the limo where Kato was standing.

"Ma' me please don't worry. I assure you I will take care of your son and his friend." Kato stated.

"Please take care of Dan and Selena they can be bit of a handful." Mrs. Kuso noted.

I just giggled as I got into the limo.

Dan and I really didn't talk that much on the way there. I had a bunch of thoughts going through my head. Seriously, this Infinity Core half thing was freaking me out. First I discovered that I had half of the Infinity Core for God knows what reason why. Then, I realize that the Infinity Core half's power can be somehow controlled. I haven't figured it out yet. Seems like the Infinity Core reacts only when I am in danger most of the time.

Great, then controlling it is most definitely going to be difficult!

That is IF I ever figure out how to control it!

"Selena? Selena? We're here!"

Leonidas and Dan's voices snapped me out of my thoughts.

I sighed, getting out of the limo and into the plane, "Sorry guys, I have a lot on my mind."

"Hey, it's ok, you don't need to apologize." Dan admitted, walking alongside of me, "You've been through a lot."

That was putting it mildly!

After a while, I was sitting down on the couch.

I have been having a lot of thoughts lately especially with what had happened a few days ago. I mean, I am grateful that the Infinity Core half protected me because if it didn't, God knows what would've happened. But seriously, the half only works when it wants to. I have no control over it whatsoever.

"Hey Selena? Selena?"

I blinked in surprise at Runo.

"Oh sorry, I zoned out." I apologized.

"Well, you've been zoning out a lot lately. Is the whole half of the Infinity Core thing still stressing you out? You really should start thinking positive." Runo stated, "Before you found out about that, you weren't having a care in the world."

That was a total lie. I just thought it was my mind mostly playing tricks on me until I discovered about the half inside of me.

"If she doesn't wanna talk about that's her problem." Shun stated.

Ok, how did he get here? Was I seriously zoning out for that freaking long? Wow, that's surprising.

"And you care because…?" I asked turning my head to him.

"I really don't." Shun admitted, closing his eyes, "You just make a big deal out of everything all the time and act so moronic and bratty over one little thing."

Ok, that was freaking rude!

"Moronic and bratty? Do you ever look in mirror and see whose talking or does the thought of not caring about a single damn thing come naturally?" I snapped.

"I don't make a big deal out of everything like you did; last time I checked." Shun countered.

He doesn't know the half of it, Selena. Just keep telling yourself that.

I was actually really offended by that and opened my mouth to say something.

"We're entering Moscow right now." Kato stated.

Oh thank freaking God!

"Look, there's my grandfather's house!" Alice exclaimed as we spotted her grandfather's house in the view.

"Kato, can you put the plane down in that area?" Marucho asked.

"Of course, no problem." Kato replied.

The lab was freaking me out and giving me the creeps. Not only could I feel some negative power that felt like someone moaning in the creepiest way. It made me feel like a zombie was going to appear and freak us all out.

"Is anyone home?" Runo called out.

I sighed; the power got stronger, making me a bit dizzy. I put my hand to my forehead and tried to shake off the dizziness.

"Are you ok?" Leonidas asked, noticing that I wasn't feeling so good.

"Ugh! So dizzy…" I muttered.

Why do all the strange things always have to happen to me?

Marucho turned and looked at me, "Are you ok?"

"I just feel something in here, that's all." I replied, still trying to shake the slight dizziness that I had.

"Well, if there is any way we can find out something about my grandfather it's in here." Alice stated.

"Alright guys, let's split up and see what we can find." Runo ordered.

"Wait." Dan turned to me, "Maybe you should stay here with the Bakugan. You don't look so good."

I shook my head, "I'm fine, trust me. It's just a little dizziness."

It felt like something was calling out to me. Like with what happened in the dream last night.

Not even two minutes into figuring out something, a video of Alice's grandfather appeared.

"This is Michael G, reporting this from my research lab. Extraordinary things have been happening." Michael began.

"Hey, let me see what's going on!" Julie shouted from Marucho's Bakupod.

Marucho did as he was told to do.

"For the last few years, I've been developing a dimension transporter system. This is supposed to transport something from one place to another instantaneously, but one day working in my laboratory something very strange unusual happened. A major accident occurred when I was conducting a routine experiment. Although I didn't know it at the time, I soon realized that I opened a gateway to a different world. It was a place called Vestroia, and as unbelievable as it sounds, they were monster like creatures there. And there I was, face to face with the Dragonoid called Naga. When I came to, I was back in the human world, but to my surprise, in our world, six months had passed. I realized there, that time passes faster in our world than in Vestoria. But even more surprising, the accident with the dimensional transporter caused the protons in the field energy to collapse and as a result those protons subdivided and fell to earth as card shape energy bodies. During the six months I was gone, children had taken the cards that were scattered all over the world and created the Bakugan game. I was alarmed as I realized that these Bakugan were the living creatures that I saw in Vestroia. These card shape energy bodies were absorbing the living creatures in Vestroia, and then transporting them to our world, and it seems these creatures can only stay in the human world in a form of a ball. A truly ingenious transport system. It is only on the battlefield, which has the same dimensional pull as Vestroia that they can return to their regular form. They have crossed over." Dr. Micheal then turned away from the camera.

"Darn, come on, finish the story already!" Dan snapped impatiently.

I felt really feverish and dizzy again. This time, twice as worse, I shook my head to try to break it, but it didn't work.

"Chill out, at least we know that Alice's grandfather did go to Vestroia, so it's all true." Runo stated, glancing at Dan.

Alice looked over to us, "I'm sorry."

I looked at her. Even though it was slightly awkward for me to talk to her due to her being Masquerade, I realized it wasn't her fault she became Masquerade in the first place.

Oh I knew, it was just something I really couldn't remember until now.

Suddenly we heard a beep.

"What the…" I muttered on the video.

An image of none other than Hal-G appeared, "All hope is lost!"

"Grandfather?" Alice gasped.

"Uhh, Alice, I don't think that's your grandfather." I stated, "He looks like some kind of mutant goblin."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? He kind of does!" I exclaimed.

Sheesh, I am really weak than I usually am right now, and I am still cracking humor. The half of the Infinity Core really knows how to keep things lively doesn't it?

But really, Hal-G gives me the freaking creeps. He's not only ugly but the whole thing about his head coming out of the wall freaks me out to.

"I am called Hal-G." Hal-G boasted, "Bow down before me!"

I felt like rolling my eyes at him, but resisted as he continued to boast.

"Vestoria and the human world will be destroyed. By the power of the great Naga!" Hal-G laughed as the screen went fuzzy.

Ok, that laugh is creepy as hell. Ugh HE is creepy as hell.

"What happened to him?" Alice asked.

"The effects of minus power." Drago responded.

Minus power? That's must've what I felt! But, how did I feel it? I thought only Bakugan could sense it?

Ugh! Stupid Infinity Core half!

"When we arrived here, Drago, Preyas, Leonidas, and I all felt the minus power in here." Tigerra explained.

"Yeah! It makes me jumpy!" Preyas shouted.

My vision started blurring up a bit. I moaned; the negative energy now getting stronger and stronger by the second.

Guess that's what the mean about opposites attract huh?

What the hell was I saying? I feel like I am about to fall unconscious, and I am STILL saying humorous stuff? Wow, just wow.

"I-I think I feel the minus power in here." I replied, finally saying something about it.

"How can Selena feel it, but we can't?" Dan asked.

"It must be her connection to the Infinity Core." Drago realized.

Well no shit.

I tried to fight the will of falling unconscious, but it was hard. The negative energy had now made me almost unable to think. I kept trying to fight it, but I couldn't. I felt myself falling, hearing my body hitting the cold ground hard, hearing Dan and the others shouting my name before everything went dark.

**XXXX**

**Well cliffhanger, but don't worry, I am being nice to everyone and actually not giving that many cliffhangers in this story. **

**Well, what are you waiting for? Remember to review and tell me what you think! ^^**


	10. Silent Core and Creepy Bats

**Sorry for not posting last week, I was really busy. Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, only Selena.**

_I felt myself on the ground as I awoke. I groaned, slowly standing to my feet._

_Only to realize there was no floor!_

_That startled me a bit as I felt like I was going to fall, but I didn't. The area was purple. I could sense really bad negative energy. Probably the worst negative energy I ever sensed. It was so bad it was making me tremble._

_Wait a minute, I recognized this place! This was where…_

"_Human…" _

_A familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts as I slowly turned around to see Naga still trapped inside of the Silent Core._

_I gasped a little. I never expected Naga to ever contact me. Hell, I haven't really given it such thought over the hell I had been through in the past few weeks._

_"Bask in my mortifying glory. Your pathetic attempts to save your species from certain annihilation are futile. The terror I am about to inject into your world will be more catastrophic than anything you could ever imagine. Your planet will revert into nothing but a miserable pile of dust and hopelessness, dreams shattered, lives crushed, and you will only be able to sit back and enjoy the glorious demise. You will find yourself in oblivion, and on that day, you will know the true meaning of evil."_

_That sent a ton chills down my spine. I narrowed my eyes at him._

"_You foolish girl, you really think the half of the Infinity Core is safe within you? The half of the Infinity Core finding its way into you is one of the easiest opportunities I needed. You think you're safe, but in the near future, you shall realize how endanger you truly are. I shall destroy Vestroia and Earth. You will be the last to fall. That power of the Infinity Core is mine! You shall give it to me."_

_He really thought I was going to give it to him just because he ordered me to? Is this guy insane? Really, his arrogance and stupidity amazes me._

"_If you're smart, then you will give me the power of the Infinity Core! That power belongs to me!" Naga roared._

"_Ok, first, are you stupid or something? Second, you really think I am that stupid. After what the other Bakugan told me about you do you really think I am just going to fork over the half of the Infinity Core then you think I am really stupid? Not to freaking mention I can't control the damn thing." _

_It took a lot of courage for me to say that. I was trembling so bad due to feeling the devastating power of the Silent Core. God, I couldn't shake the terrible energy. It was so strong._

"_That power is mine, you foolish girl!" Naga roared, "I will get it one way or another."_

_Can he get anymore cliché?_

_Wow, I am weak as hell right now, and I am still spatting smart-alecky remarks. What the hell am I doing? This is Naga. The one who could kill me on the spot and I am still saying this crap?_

_Ugh! Maybe Shun is right, maybe I am a moron._

"_Is that the reason why you haven't killed me for the smartass, but yet very logical remarks?" I queried._

"_You seem to be smarter than you look." Naga chuckled, "But you're a fool to believe that you will be able to save your pathetic world."_

_The Silent Core's power was taking its toll on me. I felt as weak as I did before I passed out in Dr. Michael's lab. Heck possibly maybe even worse. I assumed that Naga contacted me just to scare me._

_And it was most definitely working. I was terrified by him. He was the one who could kill me easily without breaking a single sweat._

"_You feel the power from the Silent Core, and I can tell that the power hurts you. But this is your only warning, if you don't give me the Infinity Core half when I escape from this area, you WILL suffer far worse than just sensing the power. You shall witness it._

**XXXX**

My eyes snapped open instantly, waking . Finding myself back in Marucho's private plane. I breathed a sigh of relief, rising off the bed I was startled by the cloth that landed on my stomach.

Sighing, I grabbed the cloth and put it on the nearest table. I stood up, only to feel sharp pain in my head.

Ow, migraine.

Did I mention how much I freaking hate having the half inside of me?

I feel like I have been repeating myself way too much lately.

"Selena, you're ok."

I jumped and turned to see Runo standing there.

"God, don't freak me out like that!" I snapped, trying to calm my sympathic instincts and kick in my parasympathetic instincts. Psychology science can be so stupid at points.

"Excuse me for being worried." Runo snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Relax, I am ok. Nothing to worry about."

"Did I just hear Selena?"

Dan and Marucho walked into the room.

"No it was the invisible me." I snickered, "Of course it's me silly."

"Well at least her humor still intact." Marucho chuckled.

"Please." Preyas snorted, "I could beat her when it comes to humor."

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Nah, because I'd probably beat you." Preyas laughed, "Sides kid, I have had years of experience on humor. You're still young."

"That doesn't mean anything!" I argued, grinning.

Wow, I just went through a traumatic experience, and I am still being humorous.

What the heck is with my mind?

"You are so boring." Preyas yawned.

I rolled my eyes, "Least I am not the idiot who change the wrong attribute in the last battle you were in."

"One time!" Preyas argued, "One time! And didn't you do a fail on your last battle, girly?"

"Hey! I fixed my mistake." I argued.

"And so did I! I am just too humorous for you." Amusement was in Preyas's voice, "You couldn't beat me in a humor contest if you wanted to."

I put my hands to my side, "Why the hell are we having this conversation?"

Dan and Marucho laughed.

"See, your randomness couldn't be as big as mine." Preyas taunted.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh be quiet." I looked at Dan, Marucho, and Runo, "So what did I miss while I was passed out. Oh and sorry for freaking you guys out."

"Do you know why you passed out?" Dan asked.

I slammed my hand to my forehead.

Dan, you are so naïve.

"The negative effects from the minus power effect is my best bet." I replied, putting a finger to my chin, "Positive energy and negative energy are two different entities that most of the time cancel each other out, but my best theory is that negative energy can take its toll on the user of positive energy. Kind of like how light and darkness can be devastating to one another if one is more powerful than the other."

"Wow…" Dan muttered.

I tilted my head to the side, "What?"

"That was…smart." He answered.

I smiled, "I may be reckless at points, but I am not an idiot."

"Well anyways, we're about to go to Bakugan Valley." Dan stated.

"Oh?" I frowned, "How come?"

"We're going to find the other half of the Infinity Core there." Runo answered.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

Acting oblivious to everything is kind of fun at points, but sometimes, it could get annoying.

"We're about to land at Bakugan Valley." Kato stated.

Oh well this was going to be fun.

**XXXX**

"If I have to hear her say one damn thing about me, I am so going to kick her ass." I muttered, referring to Julie.

Well, Julie never really ticked me off in the show. Now it is mostly her whole attitude towards me that is ticking me off.

"How many times do we have to tell you to watch your language, Selena?" Drago scolded.

I rolled my eyes, "It's a bad habit."

The plane door opened, revealing Julie.

"Hello everyone!" Julie greeted, "Welcome to the Bakugan Valley! It's where I call home!"

I looked at our surroundings. The place was a barren mountain with cliffs all around us.

Julie ran over to Dan and hugged him.

A vein pulsed in Runo's forehead, "That's enough Julie!"

Marucho sighed, "Nice to see you to Julie."

"I smell a catfight." Preyas muttered.

"And sadly, I agree with Preyas." Leonidas muttered.

I snickered, "First time for everything right?"

"I am so glad you all could make it to my humble home, especially you, Dan. It's nice to meet you in the flesh." Julie laughed.

I noticed Runo's anger, well…jealously going up and up.

"Uh oh, she's going to blow." Preyas exclaimed.

"Listen up, guys." Dan began, "Our mission is to find the other half of the Infinity Core is."

"No, I thought we were hunting for gold." I joke sarcastically.

Everyone looked at me like 'what the hell is wrong with you?'

"What? I can make any situation hilarious." I grinned.

"You can make it annoying, more like." Shun muttered.

I shot a glare at him, "I heard that."

"I don't care." Shun mumbled.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So this has to be where the Infinity Core other half lies?" I questioned, "Because I really don't sense any positive energy here."

"Oh come on Selena, I am sure it just doesn't want to show its energy yet. It has to be here." Julie exclaimed turning to me.

"It's best we take a closer look though. Never hurts to look around." Dan shrugged.

"That's right." Julie grinned like a fangirl, "And maybe Dan and I can get some alone time. I have been waiting for this forever Dan."

Dan fell over, "Ah! Something just rolled under my foot."

I laughed, "You sure that wasn't karma from earlier?"

"Shut up." Dan muttered.

"Oh that was just my Bakugan, Gorem." Julie stated, holding Gorem in her palm.

"Hello." Gorem greeted.

Resist urge to fangirl, resist urge to fangirl.

Gorem was actually one of my favorite Bakugan in the first season. I loved how he sound and how awesome he was.

"Oh Gorem, stop acting like such a little stinker."

A little giggle threatened to burst from my throat. Oh God, now the image of Gorem as a doll was running through my head.

Now I had to literally hold in my laughter.

Thank you Julie for giving me one of the most haunting images ever!

I really wish my mind wasn't as insane as it is.

"My name is Gorem it's an honor to meet you all in person." Gorem greeted us.

"Hello." We all said in unison.

**XXXX**

About a half hour later, we were in the cave in Bakugan Valley.

"Sure hope we're going the right way." Dan sighed as we were walking in the cave.

"Well, the other half should be around here somewhere." Julie stated.

I resisted the urge to slam my hand to my forehead.

Julie, if the other half was here, I would've sensed it by now!

Ugh! But no, you are too freaking jealous of me to even ask me.

"Wait a second, are you jealous, Runo?" Dan questioned, amusement dancing in his eyes.

I blinked in surprise.

I really need to stop zoning out.

"Don't you dare flatter yourself?" Runo snapped.

It is so obvious that you have a crush on Dan, Runo.

"Hey back off sister! He's mine!" Julie snapped.

Runo growled, tightening her fists, turning to her, "Don't tell me what is mine, you big flirt!"

Oh yeah, flirt would definitely be the definition of Julie in this season.

"Oh I am a flirt? I am so not a flirt." Julie argued.

I coughed, "Bullshit."

"Excuse me? If anyone's the flirt, it's you."

"Oh excuse me for not being the cause of my amnesia you freaking idiot!" I snarled.

"Dan should of left you right where you were. You're nothing but a flirt."

Oh that bitch…

"Fuck you! Dan can do whatever the fuck he wants without your opinion or view on the situation." I snapped.

"Just face it!" Runo shouted, her temper, flaring, "We're lost! We need to get out of here!"

Runo screamed in frustration as suddenly bats started coming at us.

What the freak was this? Batman's bat cave or something?

I shook my head.

I REALLY need to stop with the freaking nerd references.

Dan, Marucho, Runo, and I ran away as the bats were coming at us.

I stop running as I noticed the bats weren't coming at us anymore, but Runo, Marucho, and Dan all ran into the door where Shun and Alice were standing.

A multi-colored light shined in my eyes, "What's with the weird light?"

Wow, being oblivious to everything has become my second job. Well, at least I am doing my job right?

"This is the place." Drago stated as he and the other Bakugan were glowing and rose up to the celling.

"What the…" Dan trailed off.

The light suddenly got brighter. I shielded my eyes from getting blind.

I found myself in the center of Vestroia and the brawlers by their respective attributes.

"What is going on?" Dan asked.

"Wait, is this…?" I trailed off.

"Yes! Our dimension!" Drago exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Dan questioned.

I would've face palmed, but suddenly; I was glowing and now in the center of Vestroia.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked Leonidas, "And, where are we?"

"We're in the center of Vestroia." Leonidas answered.

I looked to notice he was still in his ball form, "Wait, if were in Vestroia, shouldn't you be in your regular ball form?"

"It seems that the two of us are just observers here." Leonidas replied, turning to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God! I didn't want to deal with Naga again.

Heck, I am not even in the mood to deal with Masquerade, Naga, or Hal-G right now.

"Huh? Is that…?" Leonidas began.

I looked over to see Naga and Hal-G talking, but I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"That's Hal-G and Naga!" I groaned, "I wish I could hear what they were saying."

"So could I." Leonidas stated, "Vestroia is collapsing because of them, after all."

Leonidas and I suddenly found ourselves back in the cave with the other brawlers.

"Can someone explain?" Alice wondered.

"I am wondering that question to." I got up, scratching the back of my head.

Suddenly, I saw rocks coming down from the ceiling.

"AH! The cave's going to collapse." Dan shouted.

"What are we waiting for?" I wondered, "Let's get out of this place!"

The other brawlers and I scrambled to get out of the cave, making it out just moments before the whole cave crashed down.

Wait a second if I'm a Pyrus brawler than why the heck was I not in Pyrus with Dan.

Ugh, my head hurts. That fainting move I did earlier really did exhaust me.

"Are you alright?" Leonidas asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"You should take it easy." Leonidas stated, "You just woke up from fainting a while ago."

"Whoa." Dan breathed, hearing what Leonidas said a minute ago, "How come Selena wasn't with us in Pyrus?"

Exactly what I thought!

"Maybe it's her connection to the Infinity Core." Drago responded.

"Great, that's why I am the bizarre one out of all of us!" I muttered, "I see flying Bakugan that I don't even know, I can heal something because of the Core, I'm officially the definition of an OC insert gone crazy fanfiction."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy by the ending of my rant.

"What? I can be bizarre, can't I?" I wondered.

I'm losing my mind….

"Hey! What do you think you're doing over there?"

I looked up to see Billy and Komba jumping down in front of us.

"Really? What are you guys trying to do? Rip off Organization XIII?" I asked.

While no one got the joke, I did. Heh, nerd knowledge. You gotta love nerd knowledge.

"What's the deal?" Dan wondered, ignoring my nerd comment.

The two boys removed their hoods.

"Billy! What in the world are you doing here?" Julie asked

"Well, if he's with Komba than that means he's working with Masquerade." I responded, "Komba had a doom card when I battle him last time."

"You're crazy Selena!" Julie snapped, "There's no way Billy would've been recruited by Masquerade!"

I wasn't going to argue, the truth was going to hit her as quick as lightning.

"So you're Selena." Billy stated, turning his glance from Dan to me.

I rolled my eyes, "Congratulations, you know my name."

"How does he know your name?" Leonidas asked, "Do you know him?"

I shook my head, "No, not at all. But if he's with Masquerade, then he definitely knows more than just my name."

"You're going to pay for that win; I want my revenge for last time, girly. You losers up for a little game?" Komba asked as he and Billy removed the hoods, "Well are you chumps?"

I scoffed, "Ha! Last time I checked, Komba, you were the loser of our last battle."

Runo gasped, "It's the doom card."

No shit, Sherlock.

Komba chuckled, "That's right. So you wanna battle us?"

I pulled out my card, "Bring it on!"

"Selena, that's not wise." Marucho stated.

I turned to him, "And why not?"

"You had a fainting spell earlier." Marucho replied, "And you should take it easy."

I groaned, "I'm fine!"

"Well I'm brawling." Shun stated, taking a step forward, "Besides, it's reckless to be brawling right now especially with current terms."

My jaw almost dropped.

Was Shun…actually caring about me?

"Don't let the thought of me actually caring get to you. I am merely making sure the half of the Infinity Core doesn't fall into Masquerade's hands." Shun stated simply.

Komba wasn't even worth Shun's time if I could beat Komba.

"Ha! I still wanna battle Selena! What's wrong? Scared?" Komba taunted.

"Selena's not battling because we don't need her to beat you two." Julie snapped, pulling out a field card.

"Field open!" Julie, Shun, Komba, and Billy shouted in unison, flipping their cards over. The cards, glowing in their signature attribute.

The attribute hexagon appeared around them.

The winds picked up suddenly and then they died down a few seconds later.

"Thanks for coming to your senses, Billy." Julie said happily, helding out her hand.

Billy smacked it away, "Get off your high horse. Your Bakugan is mine, and don't you forget it!"

Things weren't going to be like the other brawlers we faced. They stopped after one battle, but this was a different story. Due to witnessing Naga and the Silent Core, their minds were thinking differently.

Billy and Komba walked away.

"Billy wait!" Julie shouted, but they totally ignore her.

You know, Julie hates me, but I don't hate her that bad to laugh at what she is going through. If my best friend betrayed me like that, I would be sad to.

We had a lot ahead of us. That I knew for a fact.

**Remember to review and tell me what you think.** **XD**


	11. Reunion, No, Not That Kind

**So, sorry for the late update! But I have had sports and school slamming me to no end lately, and then I got writer's block during spring break. **

**Anyways, in layman's terms, life sucks, and I can't wait to get the rest of the school year over with. From the way things are going, I won't be able to update every week anymore. Maybe, maybe not, I hope school doesn't slam me with another project for a while after this week.**

**Going to respond to some anonymous reviews now…**

**Shunxalice : All I can say is keep reading the story to find out :D I shall NOT spoil anything XD Thanks for the review :D**

**IzayaOrihara: LOL! I just really can't see Selena and Julie getting along. They're like…complete opposites XD**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan doesn't belong to me, only my OCs do.**

**XXXX**

For the past two hours, I had been trying to control my power over the Infinity Core half. It had only been a day since the Bakugan Valley incident, and I had been trying and trying to learn how to control the half's powers since that day the Infinity Core acted up and teleported me to safety.

So far, no progress what so-freaking-ever. The only time the half starts acting up is when I am in terrible danger. Well I guess that isn't bad. At least I'll have some protection if I get attacked by Masquerade again.

I guess there's SOME bright side of having the half of the Infinity Core.

"Ugh! Still can't get this down." I groaned in frustration.

"Calm down." My head turned to Leonidas who was on the table in his ball form, "It's going to take time for you to learn how to control the Infinity Core half's powers."

I sighed; what Leonidas said is a valid point. The core's half powers aren't going to be under control with a snap of my fingers. This IS real after all, not some random fictional dream like I was hoping it would be.

God, I hated the Bakugan world. It was nice to know about, but not-so-nice to experience first-hand.

That logic so accurate and so obvious for me.

"Ok, ok, you're right." I sat down on the bed, "But, it's odd, the powers from the half of the Infinity Core never seem to work until I am in absolute danger."

"That maybe a good thing. Overusing the core half's powers may drain your energy a lot faster if you use it too much."

Startled, I turned to see Dan and Drago standing there.

"How long have you two been standing there?" I asked.

"Just got over here." Dan replied simply, "I was just letting you know that we're going to be at the canyon soon."

"Oh thanks for telling me." I gave him a small smile.

"No problem, you are a part of the brawlers. We got your back."

For the first time in a while, I didn't argue with Dan.

"Thanks." I smiled.

**XXXX**

A while later, I was sitting in the main area of the plane with the others.

"Hey, lookie!" Preyas jumped up and down excitedly, "We're almost there!"

"And he says that's his way of being humorous." I yawned, "Boring."

"Hey watch it, kid." Preyas snapped, going into his weird voice.

I just laughed.

"Whatever we find, I hope we don't find any trouble." Alice hoped.

But boy, were they all unaware of what EXACTLY was going too happened.

"Yeah." Runo nodded, "We don't want any surprises."

"And I don't wanna get jumped." I muttered.

"That's right." Dan put a hand on his chin, "I don't understand how Masquerade's gang keeps showing up wherever we go."

"Come on, guys," Shun sighed. "You all know what it is...someone's a traitor."

"You mean one of us Shun?" Runo asked, before Alice and her looked at each other and looked away.

I still couldn't believe that the others haven't connected the dots yet. Well, Runo sort of did, but isn't so sure.

"No, there's still one more person that could know of our whereabouts." Shun responded.

Knowing where this was going, I decided to act obvious on who the person was, "Uhh…who exactly?"

"I am talking about Webmaster Joe." Shun replied.

Everyone gasped.

"Yeah, of course." Dan muttered as he sat back down.

"Dan." Drago began, "Who is Webmaster Joe?"

"He manages our website." Dan answered, "He keeps track of everything we do."

"Whoever he is, he doesn't actually chat," Marucho informed us. "He mainly observes. I've followed his activity, and he's been listening in to some of our chats."

"I see, so it's possible that Joe could be the spy." I exclaimed.

"He sounds creepy to me." Preyas and I said in unison.

I blinked in surprise, "Ok, that was just awkward."

"I see." Skyress said to Shun, "That's why you lied about that canyon in the west."

"He lied?" Dan exclaimed in shock.

"I see. You were trying to test a theory." I muttered.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Shun mocked me.

I rolled my eyes, "I am not as narrow-minded as you think and quite honestly, I have felt like we were being watched earlier."

"Well that's nothing special," Shun scoffed. "I already caught on to that before you."

"Stop fighting!" Alice cried out. "Please."

I rolled my eyes in response.

"I can't believe what immature brats you humans all are," Drago sighed.

I indignantly snorted.

"We're nearing the destination now. Take your seats we're going to land." Kato stated.

**XXXX**

We just landed and were now walking in the canyon.

"Skyress was right; this is way different than Bakugan Valley." Runo observed the cliffs and rocky structures that we were going past.

Suddenly, we heard two girls laughing.

Wait a minute, both of those girls' laughs sounded familiar, but wasn't Chan the only girl Masquerade recruited?

Two cloaked figure jumped out from the canyon and landed on a rock pillar near the brawlers. "Hello, battle brawlers," the one to the right greeted us.

If I remembered right, that was Chan Lee who said that.

"Wait a second...I think I saw you on the top ten. You're ranked third and also a Pyrus brawler. Gotta remember your name." I put a hand on my chin, "Oh yeah, Chan Lee. Did I get that right?"

Oh God damn it, don't tell me…

"And don't you forget it," Chan Lee smirked dangerously. "Anywho, I'm looking for a brawl, specifically with a chick named Selena."

Oh my God, are you kidding me? Did Masquerade really tell them to challenge me all the freaking time?

I growled; when I see that masked creeper again, I am going to clobber him with a baseball bat!

"You found her." I stated, pulling out my field card.

"Wait Selena, it's best if we team up." Dan stated.

"Dan you can't be…" I began.

"If you lose this battle, who knows what will happen." Dan responded, "Besides, that is some bad odds, going against two brawlers at once."

"That's odd, didn't you wanna battle Shun and Masquerade on your own. You bloody hypocrite." I teased.

"Enough with the brother and sister argument." The other girl muttered before revealing herself.

My eyes grew huge, knowing exactly who it was.

Paige.

My best friend from back home was here. But how in the world was that possible.

Runo gasped, "That's Paige, ninth ranked Haos brawler."

I stared at Runo with wide eyes. How did she know that? Hell, how did I not know that? I saw Paige's name in the rankings, but never expected her to be my best friend from back home.

"So are we going to talk all day or are we going to brawl?" Paige asked before revealing a familiar shooter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, just calm down, shorty." Dan said loud enough so Paige could hear it.

Uh oh, Dan should've said that.

Paige glared at him, clenching her fists at gritting her teeth at him, "Who are you calling so small that he needs to be seen with a magnifying glass? I'm not short. I'm just vertically challenged!"

My eyes grew even more huge. If that was even freaking possible.

"That shooter!" Julie exclaimed, "That means…"

"They're working for Masquerade." Marucho exclaimed, "Selena, Dan, you two shouldn't do this alone."

"So they wanna do this the outnumbered way." A voice came from Paige's shoulder. A Haos Bakugan, "If you ask me, Paige. These brawlers aren't even worth our time."

"Oh really?" Leonidas popped onto my shoulder and came out of his ball form, "And who are you to tell us whose worth your time."

"I am Haos Angelus." The Bakugan replied, "And you, Leonidas, aren't worth my time."

"What?!" Leonidas was infuriated.

"You guys leave this to us." I said, turning to the other brawlers, "Dan and I can handle this. We don't wanna sink to their level."

"Bloody hypocrite." Paige coughed.

I glared at her, "What is your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Paige raised an eyebrow, "What is your problem, you idiot. You ditched me for those losers. God, you are such a loser."

What the hell was her problem?

Wait a second, did Paige, get influenced with Silent Energy like the other top ten did?

That seemed the most accurate theory at the moment. Because Paige never acted like that to me back home.

"Why don't you cut the mind games, you slackers!?" Dan growled.

Paige sighed, "It's too easy to piss them off." She pulled out her field card, "Let's get this over with."

"Field open!" Chan, Paige, Dan and I shouted in unison, flipping over our cards as the cards glowed our signature attributes.

The field materialized in front of all of us, the rough grey slab of ground replaced by a smooth, light grey surface. All surrounding structures disappeared to give all of us a 180 degree view of the multi-colored sky above us.

Well it seemed like that in my best view.

"Doom card set!" Paige and Chan shouted, throwing the cards down.

I felt the negative energy sink in.

"Gate card set!" All four of us shouted as we threw our gate cards down. The card expanded, glowing red and yellow.

"Bakugan brawl!" Dan shouted, throwing his Bakugan onto the gate card. It took a couple of bounces to land onto Dan's gate card and in a flash of light; Mantris appeared on the field in its actual form, "Mantris stand!"

"Mantris at 330 G's."

"Bakugan brawl!" Chan shouted, doing a barrage on kung-fu moves before throwing her Bakugan onto Dan's gate card, "Manion stand!"

I looked at my Bakupod to noticed that both Bakugan were at 330 G's.

"Gate card open!" Dan shouted as his card glowed white and a white wall appeared between Manion and Mantris, "Triple Battle!"

"Ok, Dan, I am ready." Drago stated, "Send me in."

"No not yet." Dan replied.

I turned to him, "What are you planning?"

Dan grinned, "You'll find out."

He then set another gate card.

What's Dan's strategy? In all honesty, I am actually shocked that he even has a strategy.

"What is he…?" Leonidas began.

"Bakugan brawl!" Dan threw his Bakugan. It took a couple of bounces to land onto Dan's gate card and in a flash of light, Seige appeared, "Seige stand!"

"Paige." Chan turned to her, "I believe that this is your move."

"Bakugan brawl!" Paige shouted, throwing in her Bakugan where Dan has his gate card on, "Haos Sarus stand!"

"Ability card activate!" Dan smirked, making Paige and Chan's smirks fade, "Slingblazer."

Mantris moved Manion to where Dan's Seige was and in a burst of fire, it was instantly defeated.

Mantris quickly defeated Sarus with a slash of his arms.

"He beat them both." Chan breathed.

"It doesn't matter, it's Selena's move now." Paige replied, "So why don't you get it in gear, Selena. Unless you're scared?"

Ugh! Paige, you are seriously ticking me off right now!

I growled, "I wouldn't be scared of a half pint anyways."

Paige's face went red with anger.

Whoops, she's hates being called short.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?! I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR FEET OFF AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!" Paige shouted with a lot of rage.

Way to make a reference, Paige. Just…wow…

You know, she maybe under the influence of Silent Energy right now, but she still gets pissed off whenever anyone calls her short.

Guess I shouldn't be surprised that fact about her hasn't changed, but everything else has.

"Bakugan brawl!" I shouted, throwing my Bakugan onto my gate card. The Bakugan sphere bounced once before my Bakugan appeared on the battlefield, "Pyrus Robotailion stand!"

"Robotailion at 340 G's."

"Bakugan brawl!" Dan shouted, throwing Mantris in the battle again.

"You merely got lucky last time." Chan smirked, "Bakugan brawl! Fortress stand!"

The warrior like Bakugan with three rotating faces appeared on the same card Mantris was on.

Fortress was at 370 G's.

"This is going to be a tough one." Leonidas observed.

"Ability card activate! Face of Grief!" Chan shouted.

Fortress crossed his arms as a face representing sadness rotated.

"This card makes all your abilities useless." Chan laughed as Mantris was hit by Fortress, sending him to the Doom Dimension.

"Arrogant little prick." Paige snickered, "What a hopeless little amateur."

"She is getting on my nerves." Dan muttered.

"Believe me, you're not the only one getting annoyed." I muttered back, clenching my fists.

"Fortress is annoying and he's powerful. He has three strengths, anger, grief, and gentleness." Drago explained to us.

"Talk about split personality." Dan stated.

He was right on the dot on that one.

"Now it's my turn." Paige giggled, "Bakugan brawl! Angelus stand!"

Angelus appeared on the battlefield on my gate card where Robotailion was standing. Angelus looked to be an angel with four wings; a retractable saber was in his right wrist, while his other hand was unarmed. Angelus's had no face, but instead an oval shaped head with the Haos attribute symbol on his helmet. Above his helmet, was a halo. His legs were muscular and had a white curves around his leg. His boots were about to his knees.

Angelus pulled out a staff and twirled it, "You haven't seen anything like this before."

Angelus's power was at 380 G's while Robotailion was at 340 G's.

"Gate card…"

"I don't think so." Paige pulled out an ability card, "Ability card activate! Light Shatterment."

"Gate card has been nullified." My Bakupod stated.

"What?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Hahaha." Angelus laughed, "Taste this!"

A blasted of light blasted Robotailion into the Doom Dimension.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed.

"It's ok, Selena. Just calm down. I think I have an idea." Dan stated, setting down a gate card, "Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!"

Drago appeared on the battlefield, standing at 400 G's.

Chan set another gate card and threw in Fortress in again.

"Gate card, set!" I threw in the gate card as it expanded on the field, "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Centipoid stand!"

Centipoid was at 350 G's.

"Bakugan brawl!" Paige shouted, throwing her Bakugan onto her gate card, "Haos Fear Ripper stand!"

Fear Ripper appeared on Paige's card after one small bounce, appearing in a burst of light. He stood at 350 G's.

Dan threw in Seige again on Chan's card that had Fortress on it.

Chan's gate card activated as Fortress punched Seige into the Doom Dimension.

"Now it's Selena's turn." Chan smirked.

"Leonidas, you ready?" I asked.

"More than ever!" Leonidas declared.

I grabbed him and set my final gate card, "Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!"

Leonidas appeared on the battlefield on my gate card, letting out a roar.

"Leonidas at 400 G's." My Bakupod declared.

"Bakugan brawl! Angelus stand!" Paige shouted, throwing Angelus onto Leonidas's card.

"Heh, let's see how you use your fire, Leonidas." Angelus laughed.

"And let's see if you can back up all your talk!" Leonidas snapped.

"Let's see." Paige grinned, pulling out her ability card.

I cracked a smirk, "Gate card open! Warlock!"

"What?" Paige wondered as she saw her ability card shattered, "What is Warlock?"

"Heh, nullifies all your abilities." I grinned, "And Leonidas has the upper hand."

"You…" Paige growled.

"Who's the tough one now!?" Leonidas taunted as he slashed at Angelus, knocking him back into his ball form.

Leonidas reverted back to his ball form as well as I caught him.

"That was simple." Leonidas muttered.

"Bakugan brawl!" Chan shouted, throwing in Fortress again, landing him on Drago's card.

"Gate card open! Character!" Dan shouted.

Drago's power level went to 800 G's.

"And I am not done yet! Ability card activate!"

"Boosted Dragon!" Drago exclaimed as he blasted fire from his mouth, knocking his opponent into his ball form.

Dan caught Drago and smirked.

I smiled, "Nice move."

Dan nodded, "That Warlock gate card you pulled was awesome to."

My smile grew as I turned to Paige's last Bakugan, "I can handle Paige's last Bakugan. You and Drago can take care of Fortress." I grabbed Leonidas, "Bakugan brawl! Leonidas stand!" I threw Leonidas to the card that Fear Ripper was on."

Leonidas let out another roar, "Let's end this."

"Gate card…" Paige began, but I smirked, cutting her off.

"Ability card activate! Phoenix Down!" I threw the card as it let out a burst of fire, cancelling Paige's gate card.

"What the…" Paige began.

"That was payback for earlier." I grinned, "Now Leonidas! Ability card activate! Alpha Blaster!"

Hopefully, this last battle can at least try to make Paige come back to her senses.

Leonidas was at 600 G's while Fear Ripper was only at 350 G's.

Leonidas blasted a beam of fire at Fear Ripper, making him revert to his ball form.

I caught Leonidas, "Good job."

"Great strategy." Leonidas complimented.

I grinned, "Thank you."

Dan and Chan both threw their Bakugan down as Chan set the gate card.

Her last one.

"Ability card activate ! Face of rage!" Chan shouted.

"I am Fortress; my flames of rage burn everything in sight!" Fortress exclaimed as his pulled out his swords.

"Dan, use the…" I began.

"Don't worry, I got it." Dan pulled out an ability card, "Ability card activate! Rapid Fire!"

Leonidas glowed red as he was shot into the battlefield, appearing beside Drago.

I noticed that Drago was glowing, and his power level was skyrocketing.

"Let's end this!" Drago and Leonidas shouted, blasting Fortess into submission.

The field suddenly disappeared as we were back in the canyon.

"You guys won?" Marucho asked.

"Course we did." Dan smirked.

"I must say that was intense battle." Leonidas noted, "But skillful strategy for the both of you."

The gut in my stomach felt horrible. Paige was gone. She had gone back to the other brawlers along with Chan.

Oh, Masquerade was going to pay, he was so going to pay when I found him.

God, I am turning into a raging machine! All I wanna do now is beat Masquerade into the ground.

Oh God, help me. I had a feeling I was going to pull a stupid stunt later on, and it was going to come back and haunt me a thousand fold.

"I never doubted you Dan." Julie grinned.

"I can't believe you two won that battle." Runo exclaimed.

"It really wasn't easy." I confessed.

"Are you kidding?" Dan got up and walked over to me, "You were pulling strategies like pulling a rabbit out of a hat."

"Ok, stop." I muttered, before snickering.

I don't like that much praise because frankly, it's going to get to my head.

"Hey Selena, did you know that Paige girl before?" Marucho asked.

I blinked before sighing, "I don't know, remember, my memory was wiped."

"Well, whoever she was, she was saying some pretty mean things to you." Alice stated.

They kind of did get to me though, even though I wasn't showing it. My heart felt like it was being ripped out of me.

Now the stakes had gotten a lot higher. But I wonder why Paige accepted Masquerade's offer? It was extremely odd she would ever did such a thing. Perhaps it was the influence of the Silent Energy that got her to accept Masquerade's offer. Or it was a possibility that she did it because she was afraid of the consequences if she said no.

That could be a possibility.

"I guess it doesn't matter." I sighed, "Paige made her choice on joining Masquerade, and so did Chan. These poor brawlers Masquerade were recruiting have no idea what they have gotten themselves into."

"That means we gotta wallop them on the head to get them back to normal." Dan stated.

"Exactly." I nodded, "But as we already saw, brawling them once won't do anything. But if we continue to brawl them, maybe we can get them back to their normal selves."

I was pretty sure my theory was accurate. But, the thing is, I don't think this was truly Paige's decision. She was often reckless, yes, but no this reckless. Something had to have drawn her to join Masquerade. From either just getting influenced by negative energy.

"That has to be the only way." Marucho realized.

"And also." I began, forgetting to tell them about the negative energy I had sensed in Paige and Chan, "I think they have been affected by negative energy. I sensed it within them."

"What are you saying?" Runo asked.

"I am saying that maybe the dark energy is making them act like this. Making them wanna destroy every Bakugan." I replied, "Well, except their own, of course."

"That's a brilliant theory." Tigerra stated, "It is possible for Bakugan and humans to act rash in influence to negative energy."

"Just like what happened to Fear Ripper when I first met Dan." Drago remembered.

"Yes, that seems to be the most accurate theory." I put a hand on my chin, "Besides, I only think that people who are desperate would join Masquerade freely."

Quite honestly, negative energy was freaking me out. It changed my best friend completely against me, but I wonder if Paige even knows that I hold half of the Infinity Core.

I could help her get rid of the negative energy in her, but it could be dangerous sense positive energy and negative energy are opposites. And since Paige only has a little negative energy in her, I could possibly severely hurt her.

"Then the only way to stop them from acting like this is if we continue to battle them." Leonidas noted.

"Exactly." I grinned, trying to keep up a happy mood, regardless of how anger, sad, and a little pessimistic I was inside.

God, all these mixed emotions are keeping me so conflicted.

But I have to do what I can to snap Paige out of this mess she's in, no matter what.


	12. Chases and Baseball Bats, Oh how fun!

**Alright, fast update. Yes, one to make up for the damn long wait for the last chapter :D :D :D**

**I don't own Bakugan, only my OCs.**

**XXXX**

"Did you hear about the new French tank?" I asked Runo as I was scrolling through some jokes on my phone, sitting on a bench in an alleyway.

She shook her head.

"Yeah, it has 14 gears. 13 go in reverse, and one goes forward in case the enemy attacks from behind." I snickered.

"I've heard better jokes from a child." Shun muttered, leaning against the wall.

"Wow, kill joy." I muttered before going back to scrolling through my phone for jokes.

I read the joke and instantly started laughing.

"What does a fish say when it runs into a wall?" I paused before bursting into laughter again, "Damn."

"You're so immature." Shun muttered.

"Oh please." I scoffed, "You just don't know how to get a good laugh. Why so serious?"

"We're wasting our time." Shun stated.

"Hey, it was Dan's idea for everyone to catch a break." Runo pointed out.

"Catch a break." I heavily snorted, "Yeah, that's hysterical. It's never going to happen. Well, for me, at least."

"Please don't jinx us." Runo pleaded.

"If I actually sensed something odd." I began, putting my phone back in my pocket, "I'd probably been running by now."

"Oh please." Shun scoffed, "I would've figured out we were being followed. You don't need a core half to figure that out."

He…kind of had a point there.

"I just wanna get my mind over that whole thing." I sighed, "I really wanna a break from this whole fiasco anyways, but knowing my luck." I shrugged, "Never going to happened."

Yep, it was the understatement of the year, I haven't had a break in a while. Hell, I don't think I even have had one.

"Get over yourself. Maybe if you were useful maybe we wouldn't have to watch you all the time." Shun argued.

"Oh I am sorry; we all can't be as good as you." I growled, "And I am sorry that I am a target. It's not my fault for all this crap happening to me."

"Whoa, whoa, oh come on you guys, calm down." Runo pleaded.

"No! Are you calling me useless?" I demanded at Shun.

"Yes, because you can't do anything without putting yourself as a target."

"Oh go to hell!" I growled, "You reckless jerk."

"You're arrogant and moronic."

"Yeah, well no one gives a crap about your opinion at all!" I crossed my arms across my chest, "And I personally don't care what others say about me."

"I don't either!" Shun snapped, "But your temper as it is, you couldn't beat a child!"

"You are so ticking me off!" I snarled, "If I am such a problem to you, then why do you deal with me? You know what; I'll just explore the city a bit just to leave you alone."

With that, I stormed off.

**XXXX**

I was sitting by a pond a while later, throwing rocks into the water.

"God, why does he have to hate me so much?" I muttered before throwing a rock into the pond, it skipped a couple of times before dropping into the water.

Just then, a fish jumped out of the water.

"FINE!" I roared at the innocent stream, "Be that way! I never wanted to fish any of you anyways!"

Wow, I lose my mind when I rage. Sometimes I scare myself.

"Ah, but perhaps _you_ may be fished out."

I raised an eyebrow as I turned to see Masquerade standing on a tree branch above me.

Ok, this just got awkward.

"Uhh, last time I check, I am no freaking fish." I argued, "Therefore, I shall not be able to be fished out. And also, that means your response made no sense."

If Masquerade didn't have his mask on, I am pretty sure I would've seen him raised an eyebrow at me in confusion.

"Actually, if I shove you underneath the water to drown you, I could potentially fish you out...not that I would." Masquerade argued making my face turn almost white in fear.

"Excuse me; I can't hear you over the sound of how wrong you are." I muttered.

"Save the insults, Selena." Masquerade began, "You know what I am here for."

I raised both of my eyebrows, feeling a flicker of fear hit me once again," I'M SORRY BUT I DONT SPEAK MORON!" I said as fast as I possibly could.

God, what the hell am I saying? Was I asking to get a death wish?

A vein pulsed in Masquerade's forehead, "Shut up and make this easy from me or else I'll have to hurt you."

Ok, maybe storming off wasn't a good idea!

Oh God, what options do I have? I looked around. Great, either get kidnapped or run and hope he doesn't teleport in front of me that fast.

I REALLY hated my odds in this situation!

"And you really expect me to sit here and let you grab me? Wow, you villains really need a reality check. Oh and please do me a favor and check your logic please." I replied before turning to run.

Nice, Selena! Run away from the creepy masked guy who can teleport!

Real smart, Selena!

Wow, my sarcasm is still there? Wow…

I turned left, running for my life as I entered back into the city level.

God damn it! Why did I always get into trouble? Why does the universe hate me so much?

Yep, this is pretty much the universe's way of saying "fuck you" to me.

No, no, just keep running. I told myself. Don't even look back.

Despite telling myself not to look back, I did and Masquerade was still on my tail. Not teleporting in front of me like I expected him to do.

I didn't like the sound of that at all. He was just toying with me right now.

Gee, and I thought that I ticked him enough already where he would've been to the point where he would be like 'Screw the rules, I gotta catch this chick for Naga.'

God, my anime nerd side was kicking in once again.

"You can't run forever, Selena," Masquerade chuckled. "I honestly thought you'd know better than that. Don't you realize it's much easier if you just give in?"

I nearly stopped running at that. He was right, I couldn't run forever. I needed something that could help me defend myself.

I turned to an alleyway, nearly colliding with someone.

"Selena?"

Shun and I were both on the ground and Runo was standing behind Shun.

Before Shun could say something, I spoke, "Dude, this is not the time for saying how unwise that stunt I pulled was. We gotta move now!"

"What? Did something happen?" Runo asked.

I face palmed, "No, a butterfly flew and everything was peaceful." Sarcasm was clearly in my voice, "Of course something happened, we gotta…"

"Too late."

Without any warning, Shun moved me away from Masquerade as he appeared from his portal.

"Oh damn." I muttered.

"You can't escape, give up." Masquerade demanded me, reaching out his hand towards me before Shun, Runo, and I bolted out of the alleyway and into a busy area of people.

"Think he's going to find us?" Runo asked.

"I sure hope not." I muttered as we were turning past a clothing store.

Masquerade was already in front of us.

"Shit!" I muttered before Shun suddenly stopped.

"You two go ahead." He said simply.

"But Shun…" Runo began but he was cut off by Shun.

"We have to make sure the Infinity Core half is safe so you two run and don't look back."

I felt so freaking useless! Shun was doing whatever it takes to protect the Infinity Core half. It was pretty obvious he didn't care for me at all…

"Come on!" Runo shouted, tugging at my arm.

"There's nothing you can do, Selena, snap out of it." Shun growled.

I finally gave in. Shun was right, there was nothing I could do. I would just be putting myself at risk.

I ran along with Runo down the area we had been at just a few minutes ago. I looked in the alleyway to notice a baseball bat laying in the corner.

I picked it up.

"Selena! We don't have time for this!" Runo exclaimed, "We gotta move."

I sighed, staring at the baseball bat. Contemplating about going back or not. It could be suicide, but it could screw everyone over and not just myself.

Gripping the baseball bat, I felt all the rage I felt a couple of days come slamming back to me. I couldn't protect even my best friend from my world from Masquerade. Hell, I couldn't even protect myself.

"I am going back." I replied.

"Are you insane?!" Runo yelled, "You can't just…"

"Shun can't die for a mistake that was my fault." I responded, "I shouldn't have stormed off. I should've just gone back to Marucho's plane. I messed up Runo. I've messed up countless times, but not this time. This time, I am going to correct my mistakes."

Sure Shun was a complete asshole to me, but he didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of Masquerade's rage. Masquerade had no business with him, he had only business with me. It irked me to no end that I let him fight my own battles. Heck, lately, I have been letting people fight my own battles. I have to face my fears eventually.

God I just realized how cliché that was. Oh well, I guess.

I ran down there, ignoring Runo shouting for me to get back there.

I saw the area as Shun was bracing himself to fight Masquerade.

That's when both of them noticed me.

"Didn't I tell you to get out of here?!" Shun demanded, rage in his voice, "If you don't leave now, he'll hurt you for sure."

"Perhaps Selena realizes how inevitable her fate truly is." Masquerade cackled evilly, "Is that it?"

An idea popped into my head. I could play along with this and then get the drop on him when his guard down.

"Yes." I nodded, "Don't hurt anyone else please. All you want is me. Just…do it…"

Wow, I nailed that.

"Selena, don't do it!" Shun pleaded, "You idiot!"

"Rational move." Masquerade walked over to me, "And here I thought you were stupid to run. But now I see that you're tired of it, fed up with it. You made my job a lot harder, and it's about time you gave up on hope."

Yeah, that's right, get closer, you bastard!

I had the baseball behind my back, clenching it tighter as Masquerade was about to pull the teleporter card out.

And then, I swung the bat.

Masquerade stumbled back as the bat hit him in the side, knocking him back.

That was my "fuck you" to you Masquerade.

He was actually shocked that I even did that. I am sure he never expected me to fight back.

But God, did that feel good.

"People in this situation would've normally said the reason why, but quite honestly, I don't feel like saying that to you." I gritted my teeth.

"Why you little…" Masquerade lunged but I quickly scrambled out of the way before he could do anything to me.

"What? Can't take a hit to a baseball bat, you weakling." I taunted.

That was very combative.

"Shut it." Masquerade hissed at me, "You'll pay…later. The Infinity Core will be mine!"

With that, he teleported away.

I suddenly felt that hitting him with the baseball bat wasn't such a good idea. He could now be hell bent on making sure that I suffered before he took me to Naga where I would suffer more.

All the pain that I lost had come slamming back at me once again. Revenge wasn't as sweat as I thought it would be.

"You idiot!"

I heard something hit me in the head as Runo stormed over there, "Do you know how idiotic that was?!"

I narrowed my eyes and looked down, "…Yes…" I turned back to Shun, "You can say you told me so, you know."

"I told you so." Shun muttered before wincing in pain.

I walked over to him, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Shun snapped, making me jump, "Just a scratch."

I sighed, "Let's just go back to the others."

**XXXX**

We were back on the plane about a half an hour later.

"Hey you guys." Dan waved at us, "We've been waiting for you!"

"Don't tell me were telling everyone about this." I whispered to Runo.

"The last thing I need is for Dan and the others to be worrying about us." Runo replied simply, "So, I guess we don't have to tell them."

"Welcome back." Marucho greeted us, "How was your guy's relaxation day."

Uhh, Marucho, define relaxation.

Shun, Runo, and I looked at each other and sighed, "Hectic." We all answered simultaneously.

I still couldn't believe Shun decided not to tell Dan and the others either.

"How was your guys' day?" I asked.

"Oh, great." Dan replied, "Though it was boring."

Typical Dan, always wanting to brawl more.

Heh, I wonder how much he enjoyed Julie clinging onto him all day. I didn't dare bring it up because then, Runo and Julie would start arguing.

I'll tease Dan about it later, I guess.

I squashed the giggle that threatened to burst from my throat.

I guess the future was going to be hard regardless. A lot harder, now that Masquerade probably wants revenge for what I did.

Guess I learned a lesson today, revenge is never the answer.


	13. Food and Giant Mansion

**I apologize for the more than month long wait on this chapter. I had three giant projects for school for the past month and also was playing tennis. Now that all of that stuff is over, I can finally update again! :D**

**Bakugan doesn't belong to me, I only own my OCs.**

**Anonymous review replies…**

**Guest: LOL! Why thank you so much for the review. Glad to hear you like it. :D**

**And now, to the chapter XD I may update tomorrow because tomorrow is Memorial Day and I have nothing to do XD **

**XXXX**

God, I am freaking exhausted. Dan, the others and I were all running around today looking for the other half of the Infinity Core and found absolutely nothing.

I heavily sighed; great, now I have to worry about…

I jerked up from the couch I was sitting on.

Oh no, were nearing…

Oh crap, when Preyas is sent into the Doom Dimension.

I clenched my fists from wanting to smack something out of my anger. I didn't know what had happened in the show would happen now because of my intrusion into the Bakugan world. Believe me, this wasn't my idea at all. I rather go back to being what I was in the way beginning of this whole Bakugan fiasco. Oh hell, maybe even when I was a normal child. That sounded way better than what I am dealing with now.

A hundred percent better.

"We looked everywhere and we still found squat." Dan muttered, leaning back on the couch.

"I'm beginning to wonder if there are any clues here at all."Alice said.

"Oh,for cryin out loud! "Dan shouted upset.

"Don't get so upset, Dan." Julie answered.

"Julie, we are all upset."Gorem retorted.

"Yeah, but we're not as immature as Dan every time something goes wrong he freaks out." Runo replied.

That, was really accurate.

"What do you mean? We have to find the other half of the Infinity Core before it's too late!" Dan yelled.

"Dude, calm down." I told him, "Raging about it ain't going to solve anything."

"Selena is right, Dan. Calm yourself, Dan." Drago insisted.

"He's right, we just have to look harder." Runo answered. "Right, Tigrerra?"

"Indeed." Tigrerra said backing Runo.

"But it's driving me crazy." Dan complained.

"Oh, you're so impatient."Skyress sighed.

I couldn't help but sniffle a laugh at that. Amen to that, Skyress. Well spoken, indeed.

Everyone was down from nothing getting done or anything. It was a real downer but a second afterwards Marucho and Preyas came out with plates of delicious looking food.

"Don't be shy come on, they're best when they're hot!" Marucho insisted.

"Wow, looks great." Dan said.

"I love Taco Yackies."Julie shouted.

"Taco Yackies...?"Gorem replied, sounding confused.

"They're like little Japanese hamburgers." Julie explained.

"I prefer my hamburgers with a little less octopus, call me crazy." Runo answered

"Never had one." I muttered before everyone looked at me like I was crazy, "Hello? Remember the whole amnesia thing?"

Everyone frowned and felt a little bad for me having to bring that up again. They didn't know it was all an act. I felt bad for not telling them the truth, but if I did, they would think I am insane or something.

"How did you guys learn how to cook like this?" Alice asked.

"We watch a lot of cooking shows, they're very inspirational."Marucho replied.

"Do you think I could get the recipe?" Alice asked.

"Sorry that's our secret, well us and 3 thousand viewers."Preyas answered.

I laughed.

"And what's so funny, sister?" Preyas asked.

I smirked, "The fact that you can keep a secret."

"What?!" Preyas was infuriated, "I can keep a secret!"

"Oh yeah, like that time before when you guys were trying to get Shun to come back to the Brawlers?"

Preyas immediately shut up as I laughed, "I won that round! And you claim that you're the master troll?"

"Shut up." Preyas muttered, making me laugh even harder.

"Well, down the hatch." Dan said eating one.

"You know, these are good." Runo replied.

"Go on, Selena, try one." Marucho said, handing me one.

"Thanks Marucho." I smiled before eating one, "Not bad, not bad at all."

"Actually, it the coating of the outer texture and the chewy center of the octopus together they create a perfect harmony." Shun stated.

Well, that was random dialogue.

I couldn't help myself but to comment on that one, "What are you a food critic or a ninja?" I snickered.

It was odd, I could get along with Shun one minute, the next we're budding heads with each other as much as Dan and Runo did. It was a love-hate friendship.

Oh wait, I shouldn't compare Shun and I to Dan and Runo because we all know that

"Hey, everyone have a sec?" Dan asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Runo asked.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and we should ask for information about the Infinity Core on our website." Dan replied.

Oh no…I didn't like this one bit.

"I thought we agreed we shouldn't do that because there's a real chance the enemy will find us." Marucho said.

"It sounds kinda risky." Runo replied.

"I agree with Runo." Alice said everyone wasn't so sure that was a good plan but sometimes a good offense is a good defense.

"I don't like it, either." I stated with a sigh.

"I'm all for idea." Shun spoke out.

My jaw almost hit the floor. I knew this happened in the show, but since I knew what was going to happen, I didn't wanna take any chances.

"Even if we keep our activities hidden, information can still be leaked I agree we go on the offensive." Shun explained.

"But is that really wise?" I asked.

"We have someone in this room who can sense the Infinity Core to make sure it's not a trap."

Everyone glanced at me at that, "Oh boy…"

**XXXX**

"Alright, I'm about to send out Dan's message any second thoughts?" Marucho asked.

"No way!" Dan said.

"Even if we get a response, it could be a trap of some kind." Alice replied, clearly worried.

"Hey, danger's my middle name." Dan assured her.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained I always say." Shun answered.

"If you say so." I said a bit unsure.

I don't know if it was paranoia or just the fact that Preyas was going to get send to the doom dimension. Well look on the bright side, Selena, at least Preyas comes back, right? Yeah, as one of Klaus's Bakugan, but then again, Marucho and the others save him, but God, I didn't know if Preyas is even going to be ok with some things getting altered.

"Say, with the current situation going on with Selena, I think it's best someone's protecting her when were not all around." Dan stated.

Everyone looked at Shun.

"Oh hell no!" I shouted.

"Oh come on, Selena, all Shun has to do is protect you from any of the bad guys." Dan begged.

"I said no. What part don't you understand?" I asked.

"Well, you've been in a bunch of tight situations lately, and also, trouble seems to follow you like a lost puppy." Dan continued on.

"So, why did all of you put Shun in charge of protecting me?" I asked, "He hates my guts."

"Because he's the most suitable choice of protecting you in case none of us around." Dan replied.

Shun and I looked at each other and then turned in opposite directions.

"I am still not happy about this!" The two of us shouted in unison.

"It's already settled." Dan confirmed.

"I hate you." I muttered.

"I hate you more." Shun mumbled.

**XXXX**

The next day, we had gotten a response from Dan's message.

"It could be a trap, still." I pointed out.

"So, we'll look out for each then." Dan replied. "We can't ignore a lead like this!"

"Well, still, take into consideration what has happened before. Like in Bakugan Valley or in the canyon." I added.

"Oh come on, stop being so rational, Selena, we'll be fine." Dan sighed.

"Being rational has been the only thing keeping me alive." I half whispered, low enough so no one could hear it.

**XXXX**

We arrived in Germany a couple of hours later. And boy, I really wanted to stay on the plane, but I had suddenly remembered once again that this was the part where Marucho loses Preyas.

"Ugh! I hate my life." I muttered loud enough only for Leonidas to hear, "And I hate the Infinity Core half as well."

I wish the half could do something to help Preyas not go into the doom dimension.

"And I thought Marucho's place was impressive." Alice replied calmer than everyone castle looked bigger when we actually saw it closer up and the door was massive even though it opened automatically, it was the first time I actually saw a suit of armor in person and not in a cartoon or in an anime.

"Welcome brawlers, for travelling so far, please make yourself at home."

I recognized the voice right away. None other than Klaus, the currently second rank brawler in the world.

I was actually hoping he'd challenge me instead of Marucho. Because of what was going to happen.

"Are you the one who contacted us?" Dan asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"That is the mysterious nature of my message, my name is Klaus Von Hursten pleasure to meet you." Klaus introduced.

Oh God, now I wanna choke Masquerade even more after this.

Oh yeah, if I go through the portal, then I'll see him again. Bleh! Thinking about dealing with that cold-hearted bastard isn't something I really wanna do right now.

"Wait a second." I began, "You mean number two ranked Klaus?"

"I'm glad you know of me." Klaus replied, looking at me, "You're Selena, right? Your Bakugan is Leonidas who possesses the Pyrus attribute, right?"

I narrowed my eyes before applauding, "Congrats, do you want a prize?"

It was no surprise that he knew who I was.

"How do you know all that?"Marucho asked.

"Interesting, you've done your homework but it makes me wonder why." Shun answered.

"It's because that third rate bastard is working for Masquerade." I stated, "How else would he know about me?"

"Well, truth is I've wanted to go up against the brawlers for quite some time now." Klaus explained.

"So you dragged us halfway around the world, just so we could battle?" Dan asked.

"How dare you! A real gentleman wouldn't have done that." Alice shouted.

"You're mistaken, I am a real gentleman and I'll keep to my promise provided if you beat me of course." Klaus explained, staring at me as he said the last part of his sentence.

"Sounds good to me." I stated, pulling out my field card, actually glad for the first time that one of Masquerade's lackeys challenged me.

Marucho spoke. "I wanna take him on!"

I looked a little nervous, knowing what was going to happen, "Uhh...is that wise? Are you sure you can do it, Marucho?"

"Absolutely! I have all his data!" Marucho proclaimed.

"No, please Marucho, let me handle this one." I couldn't bear to see Marucho upset over loosing Preyas. I had to fight, no matter what.

"No, Selena." Marucho looked at me with a determined face, "I can win this!"

"Ha! Marucho and I are going to your butt, Klaus-Von-Stupid." Preyas taunted.

I sighed; I couldn't talk Marucho out of it even if I tried, "Ok, fine, you can take this one."

"A big mouth for a Bakugan with such a tiny brain," Sirenoid chuckled.

"Field, open!" Klaus and Marucho exclaimed.

The attribute hexagon appeared around them.

The winds picked up suddenly and then they died down a few seconds later.

"Preyas!" Marucho cried.

I didn't know how to react to this.

"You get back here!" Marucho shrieked in fiery rage, running into the portal before anyone could predict what he'd do.

Marucho, you idiot! Do you know what kind of danger you could've put yourself in? Ugh!

"Marucho!" Runo exclaimed, running into the portal, "Wait."

"Damn it!" I swore, running after them and into the portal, "You guys! Get back here!"

I saw the portal shut before I lost my consciousness.


	14. Scary Mansion of Doom

**Hiya everyone! Made a weekly update for once. Yay! Well, sad to say next week, you guys won't be getting another update because that's the weekend I have to study for finals. So you will be getting one two weeks from now. This is also the biggest chapter I have ever made in Caught in a Cliché and it also nearly broke my record for longest chapter ever.**

**Now onto the anonymous review replies…**

**Guest: You will just have to wait and see. I don't want to spoil anything. :D And it is hilarious XD Thanks for the review.**

**Hannah: Why thank you :) I certainly try. Glad you're enjoying Caught in a Cliché so far.**

**Izaya Orihara: (Chapter 11) Hahahaha, you have no idea how much I wish Selena was canon in Bakugan, but alas, she is not. But I am proud to own a awesome character like her. Thanks for the review.**

**Izaya Orihara: (Chapter 12) I think Selena will need it more than I will XD**

**Izaya Orihara: (Chapter 13) Oh my God XD I was laughing so hard when I saw this review. Thanks for the review.**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan doesn't belong to me, I only own my OC's.**

**XXXX**

My eyes snapped open at the site of a familiar room. Groaning I looked around as I noticed I was in Masquerade's mansion.

Ok, running into a portal where Masquerade's center of operations was wasn't a good idea, but come on, I wasn't going to let Runo and Marucho get hurt.

"Masquerade's mansion. Oh joy." I muttered under my breath sarcastically.

I looked to my left to see Runo and Marucho lying on a bed.

I tightened my fists. When they wake up, I am going to kill them for their stupidity.

I suddenly heard something drop. My head snapped over to see Tigerra in ball form bouncing around, "Runo!" She shouted, "Runo wake up!"

I heard Runo and Marucho groan before slowing standing up.

"Where are we?" Runo asked.

I suddenly felt a vein pulse in my forehead, "MARUCHO MARAKUA AND RUNO MISAKI WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING?! GOING THROUGH A PORTAL WHEN IT WAS ONE OF MASQUERADE'S GOONS GOING THROUGH IT! WE COULD'VE BEEN CAPTURED FOR CRYING OUTLOUD!"

Marucho gulped at my sudden rage and looked at me, "I'm sorry, Selena. I just wanna get Preyas back I thought by going after Klaus that we could find some answers."

"And don't get mad over it." Runo muttered, "You came to."

"Yeah, to make sure you guys didn't do anything wrong." I argued, stomping my foot on the ground.

"Yeah, real smart to come here, being the one that the enemy is after the most out of all of us." Runo muttered sarcastically before typing something on her Bakupod.

"What are you doing? Trying to contact Dan and the others?" Marucho asked Runo.

'WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU? WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO CONTACT YOU GUYS FOR A WHILE NOW!" I heard Dan's voice shout loudly from Runo's Bakupod, "Where's Marucho? And where's Selena? Are you guys still together?"

"WOULD YOU PUT A LID ON IT?!" Runo practically screamed out, making my eardrum shatter from her screaming, "How am I supposed to explain with you doing all the talking?"

"Well, excuse me for worrying." Dan snarled as I snickered.

"You guys are so adorable. Just admit you love each other already." I giggled.

Runo glared at me, "Why you…?"

"That is so wrong, Selena." Dan's voice from Runo's Bakupod shouted, "There's no way that would happen."

My face frowned and Runo growled at that.

"Uh oh…" I muttered, but before Runo could argue, I stopped her, "Not a good idea to fight right now, especially with the current situation we're in right now."

"Hey, you guys!" Marucho called.

I turned to see Marucho looking out the window of the room, "I don't think we're in the same place that we were in earlier."

"Yeah, we were obviously teleported here." I nodded in agreement.

"This is getting so creepy." Runo muttered.

Well, that's Masquerade for you.

"We should get out of here." Marucho stated.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Good, maybe I don't have to risk my freaking life again.

"We should go look around and see why Klaus vanished into thin air." Marucho continued.

I then fell over anime style.

"And risk our lives AGAIN? Are you insane?" I demanded, getting up from my uncomfortable fall. Seriously, how couldn't any anime character not be affected by that uncomfortable position?

"I'm determined to save Preyas!" Marucho exclaimed.

"Ok." Runo sighed, deciding not to argue.

"If we ever get out of here…" I began, "I am killing the both of you." I muttered the last part under my breath.

Seriously, I knew they did this in the show and all, but come on; did they seriously have to run into a weird portal without thinking?

Ok, I totally sound like a giant hypocrite when I say that because I did it to because I was just trying to make sure Runo and Marucho weren't going to get themselves killed. Not everything can follow the show with me in the mix because I know everything is going to happen. So, not everything is written in stone.

Besides, better safe than sorry.

The three of us proceeded to the door. I cracked it open slowly before looking left to right, making sure that no one could've spotted us.

No one was around the area. But I could still feel a large amount of negative energy in this area. I opened the door all the way this time, motioning Runo and Marucho to follow me. I scanned the area of the hallway before noticing a camera above us.

Of course he's stalking us right now.

Deciding to be oblivious to the camera, I walked a little faster, nearly running up the stairs as I spotted a dead end.

Or so I thought.

"Well, that was unfortunate." Leonidas sighed.

"I don't think this is your typical, run of the mill dead end, Leonidas." I replied.

Marucho and Runo caught up with me and spotted the dead end.

"Hmmm…I believe Selena has a point." Marucho noted, staring at the glass reflection.

"What is it then?" Runo asked him, not catching onto mine and Marucho's theory.

"A secret passage!" Marucho exclaimed, trying to open it.

"Wait Marucho, not so…" I began, but it was too late as the glass revolving door started spinning fast.

Runo quickly realized what my warning and ran in to help Marucho. I walked after them to see Runo grabbing Marucho's wrist.

"That was a close one." Marucho muttered.

"I think this is the basement." Runo stated, looking at the grey area and long stairs.

"I believe the word is dungeon, Runo." Marucho corrected.

"Ok, this area is just freaking me out now." I shivered, feeling a ton of chills go down my spine.

"Be careful." Dan's voice from Runo's Bakupod shouted.

"Uhh, you don't have to tell me twice." I muttered, putting my hand on the wall as I started walking down the stairs.

We had been walking down the stairs for about ten to fifteen minutes before finally reaching the top of the stairs.

"Wow, looking up at the stairs from the bottom you get a better perspective of how high it is." Marucho said.

"In case you didn't realize." I began, sighing, "I am not a big fan of heights."

Ok, I am not as terrified of heights as I am claustrophobic, but still, heights kind of…freak me out.

"Are you sensing anything, Selena?" Leonidas asked me.

I nodded, "I was, but now the source is no longer present, the sense I am getting from the present negative energy seems to be from a while ago. And I can probably give you two guesses that would be."

"Could you sense it to, Tigerra?" Leonidas asked.

"Why yes, in fact I can." Tigerra answered, "Regardless, we aren't going to learn anything standing around."

I nodded in agreement as I walked over to the door in front of us. I hesitated, my fingers inches from the handle. Would Masquerade be behind this door waiting for us? Or would he appear like he did in the episode, right after Marucho and Runo discovered Hydranoid was the most powerful Bakugan on Earth. Things could possibly alter.

The dungeon like room was dark and as far as I could tell, it was empty as well. Assured by this knowledge, I opened the door all the way, and I cautiously stepped in. My eyes instantly swept the room, cringing at the sight of the masks on the wall. They'd looked really creepy in the show, but seeing them for real made my skin crawl.

"Can someone please tell me why we are still here?" Runo asked after a minute of silence, "This place is seriously creeping me out, and I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched."

"Knowing Masquerade we probably are being watched," I noted, narrowing my eyes a bit, scanning the area that we were in now for cameras. Not a single one was in here.

"Hey look a computer!" Marucho shouted turning away from the wall and spotting the laptop sitting on the only piece of furniture in the whole room, a small desk up against the wall on the opposite side. "I wonder what it's hooked up to," Marucho sighed, rushing over to it.

"Wait! Marucho!" I shouted, reaching over to grab him, when the computer flashed on showing a startup sequence on its monitor.

"Quick, you both need to back away!" Marucho exclaimed.

Suddenly, the walls of the dungeon slid into hidden ports.

"Whoa." I muttered, backing up slightly. I didn't wanna fall. The height was freaking me out. Not to mention the giant computer the Marucho, Runo, and I were all staring at the biggest computer I've ever seen in my entire life. I don't think there were computers back home like the one I was staring at now this big.

Marucho however looked like he'd died and gone to nerd heaven. "This is amazing! It's like a giant digital scoreboard that ranks all the Bakugan!"

Suddenly Dan piped up reminding me and everyone else that he could still hear almost everything. "Hey! I wanna see!"

"Here you go." Runo muttered, lifting her wrist and pushed a button that allowed the little video screen to pop out offering Dan a better view.

"Well, this is ironic." I noted, "Masquerade is most definitely trying to make sure of something, isn't he?"

"Whoa check out those power levels!" Marucho began, "I mean there's a bakugan with 410G's, 420G's, there's even one with 440G's!"

"Wow that is like really strong." I heard Julie say from Runo's Bakupod.

"But how could they get them up so high?" I heard Shun asked.

"Most accurate explanation would be, evolution." I heard Drago say.

"What do you mean Drago?" Dan asked.

"When a Bakugan gains enough power they can evolve," Drago explained. "When we evolve our power, our abilities grow stronger."

I shrugged, "They don't just stay the same forever. Bakugan grow stronger after every battle, but I am sure there are some drawbacks."

"Yes." Leonidas nodded, "There is a point when a Bakugan absorbs too much power, and it leads to one's destruction."

"Ok, so who has the highest power level?" Runo questioned.

"The current Bakugan that has the highest power level is..." Marucho hit a button and an image of Hydranoid popped up.

"Out of all the damn Bakugan that could have the highest it has to be that thing?" I shook my head, "Well, that escalated quickly."

"Yes!" I heard a familiar voice shout, "My precious Hydranoid."

Runo, Marucho, and I all whirled around to see Masquerade above us, floating in the air.

"Ok, that just does not compute." I muttered.

"What? That my Hydranoid is the strongest?" Masquerade taunted.

I shook my head, "No, I was talking about the fact that you're floating there. There's just no logic in that."

Seriously, how could Silent Energy that made Masquerade in the first place float?

"But you know what?" I continued with a sigh, "If it's from a backwater super sayain wannabe like you, I shouldn't question it since the logic in this world fails already." I crossed my arms across my chest, "But then again, who invited you to the party?"

"I crashed." Masquerade laughed, "And I brought a friend to, if you don't mind."

I suddenly spotted Juilo on the other side of the platform.

Marucho felt rage going in him, "You! You sent my Preyas to the Doom Dimension!"

Masquerade just laughed darkly in response.

"I want revenge!" Marucho pulled out a field card.

"That makes two of us!" I growled, pulling out my field card as well.

I felt a lot of rage in me for what Masquerade did to me. Turning my best friend against me. Actually, I have lost count how many times this creeper has put me through hell.

"No Marucho." Runo took a step forward, "Let Selena and I handle this."

"But Runo…" Marucho began as Runo interrupted him.

"I don't like that Julio guy. He's the most gifted jerk! And I will prove it! Selena and I will get your revenge." Runo pulled out a field card.

"Two little girls aren't worth my time." Julio smirked.

How freaking sexist! He is so asking for it!

"Oh really? We'll see about that, you cue ball!" I scoffed.

"Field Open!" We shouted flipping our cards over to reveal the attribute hexagram that was on the other side.

Runo and I stood facing our opponents as the field open before us.

Suddenly, another attribute hexagram appeared and Dan joined our side of the battlefield.

"Hey! You used the trick I used when we battled Masquerade!" I shouted.

Dan looked surprised that he'd made it and looked around. "Aww sweet, it worked!" Drago popped open on his shoulder.

"Yes Dan, but now we have two problems we still have to deal with." Drago said looking towards our enemies.

"I hope you don't think that just because you may have us outnumbered us that this gives you even a slight chance of beating us." Masquerade said with a cruel laugh. "In the end you will all fall. And the Infinity Core will be mine!"

I gagged, "Didn't you get the memo? There's no way I am giving Naga that power!"

Masquerade snickered, "I know you won't give it to me willingly, so I'll beat you and then get the power for Naga."

"Come at me then, you third rate bastard!" I gritted my teeth.

What was my mind thinking? For the first time, I felt not scared in this battle. The only thing that was freaking me out was Masquerade's negative energy. It had doubled since I saw him last, and it freaked me out.

"Doom card set." Masquerade and Julio said as they threw down the doom card.

"Ha once again, you just can't handle my wit, Masky." I snickered.

Dan started laughing so hard at what I assumed I called Masquerade.

"Enough!" Masquerade shouted, pulling out a gate card. "Gate card set!" He shouted throwing down a card that landed on the ground and expanded in a flash of purple light before the three brawlers.

"Haha, Masky, yeah that's a good one." Dan laughed. He pulled out a gate card of his own, which was mirrored by Runo and myself.

I gave Dan a sheepish grin in response, "I try." I snickered.

"Gate card set." We cried in unison, their cards expanding in flashes of red, purple and yellow.

"I'll start." Runo stated, loading the Bakugan into the launcher, "Bakugan brawl!" She cried as she launched the Bakugan at the gate cards. Her Bakugan bounced once before coming to a stop onto Runo's gate card, "Haos Seige stand!"

The knight Bakugan appeared on the field with a yellow light.

I looked down at my Bakupod which read Seige at 340G's.

This was odd. They weren't throwing out a Bakugan out. Something is weird here.

"Bakugan brawl!" Julio threw his Bakugan to where Seige was, "Tentaclear stand!"

The eye Bakugan appeared in a white light.

"Ability card activate! Flare Blinder!" Julio shouted.

Tentaclear's eye widened as the whole battlefield was in a bright light. I covered my eyes to stop my eyes from getting blinded.

"My eyes are burning!" Runo exclaimed, shielding her eyes as well.

The light went out and Seige was gone. Tentaclear returned to its ball form.

"He took down Seige." Runo stated the obvious.

I narrowed my eyes, putting Fear Ripper in my launcher, "Bakugan brawl!" I threw the Bakugan which bounced one before stopping on my gate card, "Pyrus Fear Ripper stand!"

In a flash of red light, Fear Ripper appeared.

"Fear Ripper enters at 370 g's."

"Your move boys." I grinned, doing a mocking bow, raising both of my eyebrows and then starting to laugh.

Juilo growled, "Why you little…"

"No." Masquerade said, stopping Julio from throwing a Bakugan, "I'll take care of her. Bakugan brawl!" Masquerade threw his Bakugan onto where his gate card was, "Darkus Mantris stand."

Mantris appeared on the battlefield.

"Selena…" Dan began, but I interrupted him.

"I know what's coming next Dan. No need to tell me." I responded.

Masquerade smirked, "You really think you know what I am about to do?" He pulled out an ability card, "Ability card activate! Marionette!"

Mantris moved Fear Ripper to the gate card it was on.

Wait…he's going to use…

Oh no…

"Gate card open! Mind Ghost!"

"Oh no! Your Fear Ripper!" Runo exclaimed.

An explosion suddenly occurred, revealing nothing left of Mantris or Fear Ripper.

"If that's all you got then I am not impressed. I thought you would have a little more backbone than before or did my threat to you get to you?" Masquerade taunted.

I did nothing but glare at him in response.

Dan loaded his next Bakugan into his shooter.

"All right let's do this, Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted as he shot his bakugan onto his gate card. "Bakugan stand, Pyrus Griffin!"

The Pyrus Bakugan ball popped open and its eyes flashed. In a blaze of red light, the griffin like Bakugan emerged on Dan's gate card.

"Pyrus Griffin stands at 390 G's." The Bakupod droned.

"Heh," Julio said smirking as he drew a bakugan. "Bakugan brawl!" He shouted as he shot his bakugan onto the field. The white and yellow bakugan landed on his gate card. "Stand, Haos fear Ripper!" In a flash of yellow light a humanoid bakugan stood it's massive claws crossed across its chest as it stood.

"Haos Fear Ripper enters at 380 G's."

I pulled out a gate card.

"Wait, Selena." Leonidas floating by my face, "Let me take down Fear Ripper!"

I nodded, "Ok." I grabbed Leonidas and shot him where Fear Ripper was, "Bakugan brawl! Pyrus Leonidas stand!"

"Leonidas at 400 G's. Commencing battle!" The Bakupod declared.

"Just because your Bakugan has the lead, doesn't mean you're winning. Gate card open! Character card activate!"

"Fear Ripper power level increased to 760 G's." My Bakupod deduced.

"Ha! Too bad for you. Fear Ripper attack!" Juilo shouted.

I snorted, "Dumbass, I knew you were going to do that. Ability card activate! Phoenix Down!"

The ability card glowed in my hand red as I threw it down onto the gate card as the gate card faded a little.

"What?! You stopped my gate card?" Julio shouted.

"Top that, asshole!" I cheered as Leonidas charged a fire attack, knocking Fear Ripper back into it's ball form.

Leonidas reverted back to his ball form as I caught him, "Oh hell yeah!" I cheered.

"That's real mature!" Julio said sarcastically as I was still happy dancing a little.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Masquerade shouted as he shot his Bakugan onto his card. "Darkus Laserman stand!"

In a flash of light the robot like Darkus Bakugan with the large laser cannons on its shoulders rose on its gate card. The robot's green "face" had small bits of data scrolling across it before they disappeared.

"Darkus Laserman enters battle at 370 G's."

"Oh no." I muttered, realizing what Masquerade was about to do.

Masquerade chuckled, "Oh yes. Ability card activate, Chaos Leap Sting!"

"Wait, but there's no…!" Dan shouted, not getting what was going to happened, but I did.

"Leap Sting he can use without having an enemy being on the same gate card." I reminded.

"Oh yes," Masquerade smirked wickedly, "Laserman attack!" The Darkus Bakugan's upper body turned towards the Pyrus bakugan. Darkus Laserman's cannons locked onto Griffin as began to open fire upon the Bakugan.

"Griffin no!" Dan shouted as he futilely reached for his bakugan, Griffin turned to face the attack, and roared in pain and defiance as it was taken out, sent automatically to the Doom Dimension.

"Oh and I'm not done." Masquerade said, holding up another ability card. "Dark shatter." He threw it onto the field and Dan's jaw dropped as his card turned purple before shattering into a million pieces.

Dan glared and gaped at Masquerade as Laserman turned back into a ball and flew back to Masquerade. "Hey! You just…!"

"Took out your gate card?" Masquerade said with a smirk as he caught his Laserman. "Of course, no point in making allowances for you."  
Dan jabbed a finger at Masquerade his mouth opening and closing as he struggled to find the words to express his anger and rage at the masked blond.

"That was a dirty trick Masquerade!" Runo shouted.

Masquerade shrugged, "Your point, did you come here to whine about my every move, or are you going to stand up and brawl?"

"Fine, that's how you want to play?" Dan sighed, standing straight. "I can live with that, and I'll still cream you."

"Ha," Julio said stepping forward. "Keep dreaming, it won't make it any more of a reality."

"Reality doesn't make any sense around here so that logic fails." I retorted.

Julio growled, "Shut it!"

"You're all talk, no action!" Dan retorted. He pulled a gate card from his case. "Gate card set!" he shouted as he threw it down to replace his lost one. "Take this!" he said as he loaded a bakugan into his shooter. "Bakugan Brawl!" He shouted as he shot his bakugan onto the field. "Bakugan stand! Go get 'em Pyrus Serpenoid!" He said as his bakugan came to a stop on his gate card and popped open to reveal the Pyrus snake.

"Pyrus Serpenoid enters at 320 G's, awaiting opponent."

"Pathetic. Try this one for size. Bakugan Brawl!" Julio said as he shot his bakugan at Dan's Serpenoid. "Rise Haos Centipoid!" The Haos Bakugan came to a stop before the snake. It popped open and in a flash of yellow light a centipede like bakugan with sharp pincers rose in front of Serpenoid. "Ha, trump that!"

"Haos Centipoid faces off against Pyrus Serpenoid, Centipoid at 400 G's Serpenoid at 320 G's."

"I don't even need an ability card to trounce yours! Centipoid get him!" Julio shouted. The Bakugan let out a shriek as it leapt a Serpenoid. The snake easily slithered away from the attack and wrapped itself around Centipoid.

"That works fine for me, because I don't need an ability card either!" Dan pointed out as he was about to reveal his gate card. "Gate card open! Character card activate!"

In a flash of red light, the gate card opened revealing a picture of Serpenoid on its face. The Pyrus bakugan opened its mouth and hissed loudly.

"Serpenoid power level doubled now stands at 640 G's Centipoid remains stable at 400 G's."

Dan laughed as Serpenoid squeezed Centipoid until the bakugan burst in a flash of yellow light and flew back to Julio in defeat. Serpenoid erupted into a flash of red and shrank into a ball as well, flying back to Dan's waiting hand. Dan smirked at Julio.

"You were saying?" He growled. Julio looked like he was about to blow a fuse on Dan while Drago floated up beside Dan's head.

"Be careful Dan, just because we seem to have the lead does not mean we can afford to be cocky."

Dan turned to look at Drago, his face surprised. "Are you kidding Drago? We've can do this! We're so going to win"

"Are you guys going to stand there talking all day or are you actually going to brawl?" Julio called. His voice tight with irritation.

I turned to Runo, "Your move."

"Gate card set!" Runo threw the gate card, "Bakugan brawl! Haos Limolus stand!"

"Haos Limolus at 350 G's." My Bakupod stated.

"Ha! It's my turn now!" Julio smirked, "Bakugan brawl!" He shot the Bakugan towards Limolus, "Tentaclear stand."

"Shit, not again." I muttered.

"Ability card activate! Mega Flare Blinder!" Julio shouted.

I covered my eyes as a white light blinded the battlefield.

"Ugh! We gotta stop that move." I muttered, still covering my eyes.

We weren't doing too well. We had manage to knock Juilo's two Bakugan down, but Masquerade still had all three of his. I had lost one, Dan had lost one to, and Runo had lost two now.

The light faded as Tentaclear returned to his ball form.

It was my turned now.

"Guys." I muttered, my voice low, "I still have a gate card out, and I have two left. The gate card that's out right now, I'll need one of you guys to back me up. Got it?"

Dan and Runo knew what I was talking about and nodded.

I loaded a Bakugan into the launcher, "Bakugan brawl!" I threw it onto the empty gate card that I had earlier, "Pryus Ravanoid stand!"

"Ravanoid at 350 G's."

Masquerade chuckled, "Heh, your strategy isn't going to help you." He shot a Bakugan onto my card, "Darkus Laserman stand!"

"Battle commencing. Darkus Laserman at 370 G's."

"Gate card open!" I shouted, snapping my fingers, "Triple Battle!"

I turned to Runo and Dan, "One of you can shoot your Bakugan onto the field!"

"I got it." Dan muttered before putting Drago into his shooter, "Bakugan brawl! Drago stand!"

"Power level combined to 730 G's."

"Attack!" I shouted as Drago and Ravanoid knocked Mantris back into his ball form.

Dan and I caught our Bakugan, "Good strategy, Selena."

I smirked, flipping my hair back, "I try."

"Now it's my turn." Dan smirked.

Before he could throw down another gate card, I whispered something to him. Dan realized what I was saying and nodded before throwing down another gate card, "Drago, ready for another round?"

"You bet, partner." Drago nodded.

"Bakugan brawl!" Dan shouted, throwing Drago onto his gate card, "Drago stand!"

With a quick burst of red light, Drago appeared on the battlefield.

"Ha! Pathetic!" Juilo laughed, before throwing his last Bakugan onto the field, "Bakugan brawl! Tentaclear stand!"

Tentaclear appeared on the battlefield.

"Drago at 380 G's. Tentaclear at 370 G's."

"Gate card open! Warlock!" Dan shouted.

The ability card in Julio's hand suddenly shattered, "What the…?"

I laughed, "That means your abilities are useless! That's what Warlock does."

I started doing a random happy dance as Drago defeated Tentaclear.

"My gate cards are awesome." I grinned, still doing a random happy dance, "Congrats, Dan, you actually listened to me for once."

"Hey!" Dan shouted, clearly offended as I was still laughing.

I stopped dancing and my face got serious, "You guys just leave this final round to me!" I shouted as I threw down a gate card, "I think you guys will know what to do when the battle starts." I turned to Leonidas, "You ready?"

"I was born ready." Leonidas stated.

I put him in the launcher, "Bakugan brawl!" I threw Leonidas onto the gate card, "Leonidas stand!"

"Leonidas at 400 G's."

"Bakugan brawl!" Masquerade shouted, throwing a gate card down and throwing Hydranoid onto the newly set gate card, "Hydranoid stand!"

"Hydranoid at 450 G's."

Wait, he didn't land on my gate card?

I gotta think of a new strategy and fast.

"You think by standing on your gate card will let you win, but I think your strategy has been outwitted." Masquerade stated.

My eyes went huge, suddenly realizing what he was about to do, "Oh shit."

"Ability card activate! Gravity Chamber!" Masquerade exclaimed.

The area went dark as a purple lightning gripped Leonidas and landed him on the gate card where Hydranoid was.

"Behold the ultimate Bakugan!" Hydranoid commanded, swaying his spiked tail back and forth with a thirst for battle.

"Gate card open!" Masquerade smirked, "Attribute down!"

"Attribute down?" I wondered.

"That's right, any Bakugan that's not off the Darkus attribute automatically loses 200 G's." Masquerade explained.

"Leonidas now at 200 G's. Hydranoid stays at 400 G's." My Bakupod declared.

"Hang on, Selena!" Runo shouted, "Ability activate! Cut and Slayer!"

Tigerra suddenly charged into the battlefield.

Oh phew, I forgot about that move. If Runo didn't activate it, I would've lost the brawl.

"Nice save." I muttered to Runo, "I forgot you had that card."

"Leonidas and Tigerra combined power of 580 G's." My Bakupod declared.

"You saved me there, Tigerra." Leonidas stated, "I would've lost the battle if you didn't come in."

"It's no problem, Leonidas. Now, let's battle!" Tigerra shouted as she tackled Hydranoid.

Leonidas charged a fire attack as Tigerra jumped out of the way.

"Ability card activate!" I shouted, "Alpha Blaster!"

"Leonidas and Tigerra now at 780 G's."

"Impossible!" Hydranoid shouted, "There's no way you could've beaten me like this."

"Actually there is. So long Hydranoid!" Leonidas shouted as he fired the attack, knocking Hydranoid back into his ball form.

The field vanished as Dan, Runo and I hanged onto each other as the field vanished and my glowing got suddenly stronger, sensing the potential danger for me.

"Marucho! Quick grab on!" I shouted, "Don't ask questions, just hold on to one of us!"

Marucho grabbed my wrist as we all fell and appeared to Shun and Julie.

Runo, Dan, and Marucho were on top of me as I groaned, "Ow my aching everywhere." I muttered.

Runo, Dan, and Marucho's eyes widened before getting off of me.

"Sorry Selena." They all said at once as I chuckled.

"It's fine, the Infinity Core half was just being a drag." I muttered as I got up, brushing myself off.

"It's so glad to see that all of you are alright." Skyress sighed in relief.

"Uh, I think I bruised one of my ribs in that crash." I muttered, wincing in pain a little.

"You can't go anywhere without getting hurt." Shun sighed, closing his eyes.

"That part wasn't my fault." I argued, "The Infinity Core half made me fall on my face. Well, everyone else to."

"You were awesome back there." Dan stated.

I laughed, "Yeah, until I put Leonidas at risk for being sent to the Doom Dimension."

That messed up really brought down my confidence. No matter how hard I tried, I just wasn't going to be a great brawler anytime soon.

"I'm sorry about that by the way. Failing like that." I told Leonidas.

"It's ok, I knew the odds." Leonidas replied, "You can't always anticipate the enemy's moves."

I sighed; I still wasn't going to be a good brawler. It was like every kind of confidence I had was gone at the moment. I not only risked Leonidas but the core half as well.

I realized my small mistake could've cost Vestroia and Earth and ton of problems.

**XXXX**

We went back to the airplane about an hour and spotted Alice there.

"So…does that mean, Masquerade's still on his quest." Alice asked, looking down a bit.

"It seems he's trying to make Hydranoid the ultimate Bakugan." Shun explained.

"If the Silent Core is fused with the ultimate Bakugan, Naga. Then it is possible that the Infinity Core half that is currently still missing could go into another ultimate Bakugan." Drago theorized.

"It makes sense why they're going after Selena all the time." Shun replied, "By getting the half of the Infinity Core within her, Naga could possibly discover where the Infinity Core's other half is."

"That means we need to stop Masquerade before he gets to Selena or finds the other half." Marucho pointed out.

"One of our Bakugan just has to become the Ultimate Bakugan before Hydranoid." Dan admitted.

"And the more our Bakugan battle, the stronger they get." Shun added, "I think we can do this, guys."

"I think so to." Dan nodded.

"I think we should vote." Runo sighed, waving her hand a bit.

"All in favor?" Dan asked.

"Yeah!" All of us cheered.

"Doesn't hurt to try." I chuckled, "What other options do we have?"

Still, I was so nervous for later on stuff. The top ten arc was now the least of my worries. I still had no idea if I was going to survive this.

But, I guess I have to keep a motto in my head. Keep Calm and Carry On.


	15. Masky Negative EnergyRoyally Screwed

**I have GOT to stop getting writer's block after exams. It's just freaking pathetic. **

**Anyways, onto the anonymous review replies…**

**i WnT 2 NoE: LOL so do I! XD But we will never know! HAHAHA! Thanks for the review.**

**Guest: One must NOT rush romance. It is essential to take it slow! LOL! Thanks for the review! Glad you love this story!**

**Izaya Orihara: That is a pretty good motto to use alright :3**

**Disclaimer: Bakugan doesn't belong to me. I only own my OCs :3**

**XXXX**

"Well, that was an eventful day." I smiled, flinging my black hair back. The cool wind was going through my hair. The weather was great; not too hot and not too cold.

No troubles at all today. Nothing with Masquerade, Naga, or Masquerade's goons. I felt so good. Better than I had been in a long while. It felt great not having to deal with drama. And the dealings of my everyday life. Things seemed to be looking up. And I sure hope it stayed that way.

"You seem in good spirits, Selena." Leonidas chuckled, noticing the grin plastered on my face, popping out of his ball form on my shoulder.

"Oh yeah, life is getting good." I smiled warmly, tucking my hair behind my ear.

I approached the door of Dan's house, reaching out my hand to open the door.

"You seemed to be a bit more optimistic these days." Leonidas noted as I opened the door and walked into the house. Which looked empty.

Well, this was odd.

"Hello? Mrs. Kuso? Dan? You guys here?" I asked looking around the room.

No response.

"Hello?" I called out again, but once again, receiving no response.

I heavily sighed as I walked upstairs, walking into my room, laying down on my bed, staring at the celling.

"Well, looks like it's just you and me for a bit, Leo." I snickered at the nickname I had given him. Leonidas seemed ok with it, though. So I won't get killed for it. Hehehe.

"Hey Selena." Leonidas began, "Didn't you clean your room yesterday? There's a paper on the floor."

I got off the bed and noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

"Uhh…Leonidas." I began, "That paper wasn't there when I left."

Curious, I picked up the paper before all the confidence in me had left. All the happiness I had, completely and utterly shattered. I was pretty sure I was paler than a vampire right now to.

I dropped the paper before covering my face with my hands, holding back the tears that were threatening to come out of my eyes.

Leonidas jumped down from the table he was on and saw the paper, reading what it says, "Why would Masquerade go after them?" He asked.

"Because Dan and his family have done so much for me. They're the ones that found me the day that I lost my memory. But the question is…how the hell does Masquerade know that?" I wondered.

I felt horrible. Worse than ever. Someone who wasn't even involved in this was going to get hurt, and it's my entire freaking fault. And I felt creeped out due to the fact that Masquerade knew what about my so called 'amnesia'. It gets worse because now I am worried that he'll discover that I know more than I let on.

"The note says to follow clues." Leonidas stated, snapping me out of my thoughts, "This sounds like a trap."

Oh God it was a trap, I knew that much. Masquerade was a power hungry bastard only doing what Naga had command him to do. He just took cold-hearted to new heights.

"Yeah, well, I am not liking this either." I admitted honestly, "We have to go through. Dan's mom has no part in this. And I am not about to let someone get hurt because of the burden put on me. No one deserves to be on the receiving end of Masquerade's wrath."

I couldn't help but think how freaking cliché what Masquerade was doing. I don't give a damn if he was doing his to get his hands on the half of the Infinity Core. He has no right to drag innocent people into this.

"You're willing to risk Vestroia and Earth to save Dan and his mother?" Leonidas asked.

"They've done so much for me already. Seeing them get killed because of me is just going to put me in even more pain. I'll try to see if I can save them and protect myself. I'll figure out something out, I am sure." I explained, grabbing my bag, "You coming with me?"

Leonidas sighed heavily, "One day you humans will be the death of me, I am sure."

I would've snickered at that, if I wasn't feeling like shit, "Thanks, Leo, you're an awesome partner."

**XXXX**

It had been hours since I had discovered what was going on and now, I was in the middle of the mall, staring at the message in my hand from Masquerade.

"All that fucking running around for clues and risking our butts just to find out we were supposed to go less than twenty blocks away from the house?" I fell over anime style, "I hate tedious crap. Why does Masquerade have to make things so complicated is beyond me." A vein pulsed in my forehead, "Oh God! He's probably seeing this right now and is probably laughing his ass off! Ugh!" I groaned.

I've officially lost my marbles. Oh hell, I lost it a while ago.

"Selena…" Leonidas began.

"And if I ever live this day down. God forbid, I am going to get my core powers down and beat down Masquerade. I am through having to lean on people. It's not their problem, it's my own and God, I am so sick and tired of everyone going after me because I have half of the Infinity Core inside me and another thing…"

"SELENA!" Leonidas shouted, making me nearly jump five feet in the air.

"What?" I demanded. I was going insane and was on the verge of pulling my hair out. God, I finally snapped out on all the rage I was holding in. Sheesh, I didn't even know how long I was even holding that in.

I think this had to be the longest day of my entire life.

"Do you sense anything?" Leonidas asked.

Now that Leonidas mentions it, I do. I had been ranting so much I hadn't paid attention to anything around me.

"Yeah, I can." I replied, breathing in and out to get rid of the giant rant I just did, "I can sense negative energy from right over there." I pointed to a dark hallway in the area that was a few feet away from me.

A demonic, transparent purple creature hovered in the air, causing me to jump back.

"What the heck is that thing?" I questioned, staring at the weird creature.

"I don't know, but it reeks of negative energy." Leonidas stated.

"I really don't like the looks of it either." I noted, taking a small step back.

Suddenly, as quickly as it had disappeared, it reappeared...followed by a couple more.

"Holy shit!" I shrieked, sprinting as fast as I could, turning to a corner, trying my best to get away from the freaking things.

I was now getting ticked. "Why the heck does everything have to happen to me? I didn't ask to get attacked by a bunch of negative energy filled creatures or get a core in me! God! I didn't ask to live this kind of a life!"

Wait a minute, negative energy, that's it! If I can get the core half to work maybe I can get myself out of this situation.

I turned back to the weird creatures, "Alright Barneys. I really hope this works."

I focused on my fight or flight instincts, hoping they help the Infinity Core gain some power in me to help.

"Come on Infinity Core work!" I shouted as the three creatures got closer.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light that blinded me, causing me to cover my face with my hands to avoid getting blinded. As the light went down, I uncovered my eyes and noticed the creatures were gone.

I fell to my knees and sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

I looked up to see a latter nearby the wall.

I sighed, taking a deep breath before getting up to my feet, walking towards the latter, climbing up it.

I didn't know what was going to beyond this latter. Damn, I really been through a lot, haven't I?

It didn't matter; Dan and his mom had no part of the drama going on between myself and Masquerade. If I had to give myself to get him out of harm's way, I would do it.

God I was on a cliché roll here.

As I finally reached the top of the latter, I got up to find myself by a nearby dock. I looked around, it was now getting dark and a little chilly, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I looked up to see a person sitting at the dock. Curious, I ran over to the dock.

Only to realize the person was Masquerade.

Panic, fear, and anguish all hit me all at once. I was having so many feelings. I felt like beating Masquerade's ass even though I was too weak and scrawny to do that.

I wanted him to pay for everything he had done to the brawlers and what he did to me. He had put my life through so much hell over the past couple of months.

I wanted to beat his ass so bad. I knew I couldn't, but I couldn't shake the images out of my mind of me chocking the hell out of Masquerade.

"Where's Dan and his mother?" I questioned, tightening my fists, glaring at him.

If he did anything to them, I swear he's going to die.

Masquerade smirked at me. As if he sent this whole thing up as a freaking joke, and I was about to lose my temper even more. If that was even freaking possible.

"He's shopping with his mom at the market." He responded, putting his hands on the railing before turning back to me. A cruel smirk on his lips, "You missed them completely at the mall."

Are you fucking kidding me?

My eyes widened in shock as I nearly gasped, "You…did all of this just to lure me down here?"

My anger flared more but I felt fear slowly taking me over, tightening my fist even more.

I felt so mixed with emotions to the point where I felt like I was about to cry.

I had been tricked just so this…this bastard could get what he want? I felt like throwing up because of that.

"And it worked perfectly." Masquerade's grin grew, walking closer to me.

I took a step back, feeling the fear whiplash me in the face. Masquerade followed by taking another step towards me.

"There's no need to be afraid." Masquerade simply said, still having that creepy smirk on his face.

Run! My mind screamed. Just run like there is no tomorrow. Run for your life.

God, my body didn't want to listen! And it was making me even more frustrated than I ever had been in my life!

I decided to listen to my instincts and run for my life.

I ran for not even two minutes, I felt someone grab me by the arm tightly, causing me to scream in pain. I forced my head up, looking up at the smirking Masquerade. Tears were screaming to come out, but I held them in. I didn't want this freak seeing my cry…

It was a sign of weakness.

Then, I saw Masquerade move his leg back, intending to ram it in my face.

And just like, that my whole world went black.

**XXXX**

I felt like my head was constantly slammed into a freaking desk as I awoke. This was, by far, the absolute worst headache in my freaking life! I tried to put my hand to my forehead until I realized that I couldn't move my hands to my forehead.

I felt a mass of panic go through me. Where the hell was I?

I looked at my surroundings. I was on a boat, in the middle of the freaking lake. I looked at myself as I saw my hands were bound.

Oh God no.

I was going to go freaking insane with all the sheer silence. If this is Masquerade's sick way of saying 'Go insane Selena' then it is working.

Not only that, the fact of being kidnapped really pissed me off to. I had so many mixed emotions. I was mad, on the verge of bawling my eyes out, going insane, fearing for my life, etc.

I wasn't going to freaking live. That's what a voice in my head was telling me. I was going to die soon. I was most definitely going to freaking die. I was going to fuck both Vestroia and Earth over so bad.

This was my entire fault. I wanted to cry, but my stubborn instincts told me no.

"What's the matter Selena? Lost all hope?"

My eyes darted to Masquerade as he slowly appeared.

"…Shut up!" I hissed, holding back all of the tears.

He was enjoying my fear. Hell, he was enjoying ever little bit of my emotions.

"You should be losing hope. Soon, everything will belong to Naga." Masquerade tormented, "And it will be because of YOU that everything will be falling apart for everyone around you."

"Just….shut up." I muttered again, "Leave…me alone…you creep."

"You mean to tell you everything that you have done was all for nothing." The mask blond snickered, "That is true, you're too weak to stop the inevitable."

Just go ahead, you bastard, just kill me. Just end my suffering. I know I have let everything and everyone down. Stop slamming salt in my wounds at just kill me.

Just do it.

I was holding in every ounce of my tears. I wanted Masquerade to kill me, but I knew he wouldn't kill me. Not when I still had half of the Infinity Core inside of me. He still wanted me to die slowly and painfully for what I had done to him, but I had no regrets for what I did. He can just kill me right here. I couldn't face the brawlers after everything that has happened today, anyways.

Finally, I felt a tear go down my face, but I was holding in all of the tears that threatened to come out of my eyes. I was going to die here, I was sure.

I sighed; finally trying to speak even though it felt like I had a thousand breaths caught in my throat, "Maybe I am, but…" It took all my will to say this, "You'll still have other people try to stop you, and I KNOW someone will! You just won't have any sympathy from anyone period. So go to hell, you bastard!"

I felt his hand go across my face after I said this. The tears escaped from the pain and went down my face.

There was nothing left. No one knew I was on a deadly clue hunt earlier. No one was going to save me. No one.

I had lost all hope. Everything was going to fall apart and it was my own fault. I was going to die and then everything was going to go straight to hell from there.

"Go ahead; I know I am going to die." I was nearly sobbing, "You will not see me beg for mercy because I feel there's no point of begging for mercy."

Suddenly, a knife went flying and Masquerade jumped back to dodge it, landing right where he was once standing.

My eyes widened in shock. Who did that? My head turned slowly to see Shun standing in the boat, glaring Masquerade down. His eyes darted to me, signaling me to grab the knife and start getting myself out of my predicament.

I crawled to where the knife was and grabbed it, starting to cut my ropes out of hopes of actually getting out of here. I heard Masquerade and Shun talking to each other, but I mostly blacked it out to focus on getting myself out of here.

Come on stupid ropes work with me here and freaking break!

Come on, life, give a break for once.

The ropes broke a few minutes later, but I felt pain stinging on my hand. I normally would have cursed loudly, but I didn't, I kept my curse to a low whisper while standing to my feet. The knife still in my hand.

Masquerade noticed that I freed myself and swore loudly. Shun jumping in front of me protectively.

Shun didn't even turn to me, "Are you ok Selena?"

Why the heck was he here?

I hyperventilated. My fight or flight instincts trying to calm down, "Ugh! I have had better days."

That was the biggest lie in my entire life! This had to be the worst day of my entire life. Well, it would've been worse if Shun didn't show up.

I paled thinking that.

"What? I thought you hated her Shun?" Masquerade had a teasing smirk at him, "Wouldn't be best if you would've just left now? Or…do you hate Selena because you like her?"

My eyes went wide in shock. Did Shun…seriously have a crush on me? No, he couldn't have, he freaking hates me.

"I don't like Selena in the way you're implying." Shun snapped, "I just have to protect her because she has half of the Infinity Core inside of her. If you think I am going to let Naga have her than you're mistaken."

That was one of the most honorable things I have ever heard in my entire life.

"Heh, you have quite the determination, Shun." Masquerade chuckled, "But, let me tell you that you won't be able to protect Selena from Naga's wrath."

Clichéd bastard!

Masquerade pulled out his teleporter card and vanished.

I fell to my knees.

What was I just feeling? I have this weird feeling coming from Shun.

Was I…getting a crush on this guy?

No! My mind screamed automatically. I do NOT have such thing for Shun! I just don't. Falling in love with one of the major characters in the story was just so cliché and overrated. I wasn't going to be a part of that.

"Selena…" Shun began.

I sighed, "I know what you're going to say." Tears started coming down as I started sobbing, "Thank you for saving me." The sobbing got harder, "I thought I was going to freaking die. I thought I was going to screw everyone over because of my determination." I cried, "I thought everything that I have done was going to fall apart. That everyone was going to die because of me." I sobbed into his chest, "I am such a hopeless idiot. I don't deserve anything at all."

I started crying my eyes out even more.

To my surprise, I felt Shun giving me a hug, "It's ok; what happened wasn't your fault. You didn't know it was a trap, you were just showing compassion for Dan and his mom. Something I can't show for anyone anymore."

"That's not true." I argued, sniffling, "You've been through too much. You do care for someone. Everyone does. I am just the weak and helpless one." I sobbed harder than I ever did, "You were right, I am a bratty, moronic, and arrogant. But most of all, I am a cruel and pathetic bitch who had karma biting her ass."

"Selena stop it."

My eyes looked up at Shun as he continued, "You're nothing of what you just said. You're far from any of those things. You are FAR from pathetic. And you've been a bigger help than you think, so just because Masquerade kidnapped you doesn't mean you're incapable and stupid."

Ok, am I dreaming or something? Did he really say that?

"Uhh…" I sniffled, "Are you serious?"

"Don't let Masquerade get to you," Shun advised, staring at me in the eyes, trying to tell me most likely that he was being serious. "This entire team would fall apart, be it because of wounds or because none of us can seem to get along. You're kind of the glue that some of us either like or hate, but either way you stick us together."

I raised both my eyebrows at him, "I highly doubt that I am the person keeping everyone as a team in line. There's still a bunch of arguing with Marucho, Runo, and Dan so I really don't understand what you're saying at all with that."

"Well then." Shun began, "I am sorry if I am…harsh at points." He sighed, narrowing his eyes at me, "Let's get out of here. I am sure you don't wanna be here longer."

I nodded as Shun and I jumped onto the boat.

I just hope I never have to go through something like this ever again.


End file.
